


RWBY: H&H

by Rok128



Category: RWBY, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 70,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rok128/pseuds/Rok128
Summary: Ruby Rose, a Marine Raider now part of Ozpin's group called Hunters and Huntresses or H&H for short. follow her, Yang, Blake, Weiss, JNPR as they fight the White Fang and stop Salem from starting World War III.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a second attempt at this RWBY military story, got rid of the first one because I didn't like it and now I'm doing Point of Views now.

**Chapter 1**

 

**H &H **

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

**Location: Vale City**

 

My name is Ruby Rose and I’m part of Marine Raiders, I’m a sniper of the squad when they need it and also a rifleman. I joined the Corp when I was eighteen and when I was ten my mom disappeared without a trace, she was part of some team and never came back. My dad and uncle were part of it and so was my stepmom, she was dad’s first wife but left. When mom disappeared she came back and wanted to be a mother again, which wasn’t the same but it was something.

 

I was a shop looking at magazine reading an article about a man named Ozpin, he lead this special unit that they called Hunters and Huntress or H&H for short. He was an US General with tons of experience under his belt, he had a bunch of soldiers who were from different countries. Like with Delta or Navy Seals, only the best could be part of it.

 

“ _Wish I could be part of that, Yang just started yesterday and she leaves tomorrow_.”

 

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to what tapped me and saw a guy with red glasses with a glock in his hand. He pointed to my headphones which had a rose emblem on it, I paused my music and took off my headphones.

 

“Hands up.” He said pointing the gun at me.

 

“Are-are you robbing me?” I asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh.” I said.

 

Then I hit his arm and he dropped the gun and it landed on the ground, then I kicked him in the stomach and he flew to the wall. I walked closer towards him but another guy got in the way, I grabbed him and we both went out the window and onto the road. Luckily for us there were no cars around.

 

I stood up and looked around, then the next thing I knew I was on my back looking at the sky. I sat up and looked to see a man with a cigar in his mouth and a bowler hat, he had a cane in his hand and it was smoking.

 

“Sorry Red, you lose this one.” He said then he fired what looked like a rocket but a small one.

 

I dodged it and he was heading towards a car, luckily I had my sidearm which was 1911.45. The Marine Raiders used it time to time for the firepower it had and other pistols as well, I pulled it out and fired at him. He got in the car so I aimed for the tires and got two hits in the back, he didn’t go very far.

 

I reloaded and walked towards the car with my gun in hand and went to the side of the car where he was at and opened it to find no one was in it.

 

“What?! Where did he go?!” I asked.

 

Then I saw him running down the road, I holster my sidearm and sighed.

 

“Man, well there goes a criminal.” I said.

 

Then a humvee came up to the shop and came out a blonde girl with glasses, she had a US Army uniform on and it had Goodwitch on it.

 

“Are you the one who did this?” She asked.

 

“No ma’am I didn’t.” I said.

 

“Then who did?” She asked very upset.

 

“It was a man with a rocket launcher cane and he wore a bowler hat.” I said.

 

“I need you to come with me.” She said opening the passenger door.

 

_“I’m so going to jail, my CO will be so mad at me.”_ I thought.

 

I got on and we went to a building, then I was in a interrogation room.

 

“Way to go Ruby, you do one good thing and you're going to jail.”

 

Then a man with white hair and in his hand were a plate of cookies and a coffee mug, then Goodwitch came in with him with a tablet in her hand. He sat the cookies down in front of me and sat down while Goodwitch stood next to him.

 

“Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes.” He said.

 

“Who are you?” I asked.

 

“You should know.”

 

I moved closer and looked at him for a minute “Your General Ozpin leader of H&H.” I said.

 

“Correct.”

 

“What do you need from me General?” I asked.

 

“Where did you learn to fight like this?”

 

Then Goodwitch pulled up the fight I had with the bowler hat guy, it showed me firing my pistol and hitting the tires. At this time I was eating the cookies.

 

“Oh tats me un Qrow.” I said. He looked at me and I swallowed the cookies “Excuse me, learned it from my uncle.”

 

“The only one I’ve seen do that is a dusty old crow.”

 

“That’s my Uncle Qrow, he’s the one who taught me and some of it was the Marine Corps and raiders as well.” I said.

 

“Ah yes, Sergeant Rose. 20 years old, the youngest member of 0-1.” He said.

 

“Yes sir that’s correct.”

 

“What if I said you could be part of H&H.” He said.

 

“Really?!” I asked.

 

I was excited to be part of that unit and do missions that were so secret.

 

“Yes I want you to come to Beacon.”

 

“I would be honored sir, but what about my squad? My CO will be furious about me being absent.” I said.

 

“I will take care of that don’t you worry, you begin tomorrow. A Bulkhead will be picking you up tomorrow.” He said.

 

The next day I was on a Bulkhead and headed towards Beacon, it was a school for the elite of the elite and a regular school as well.

 

“I can’t believe my baby sister is coming with me to Beacon.” Yang said crushing me in her hug.

 

“Yang crushing-lungs-go-please.” I said breathing in between.

 

She let go of me and I took a big breath “Sorry sis, I’m just so happy to have you with me.” Yang said.

 

“Thanks Yang, me too.” I said.

 

There were a bunch of people that were on the Bulkhead, everyone with their duffle bags and weapon cases. We landed few minutes later and headed for the auditorium for a briefing, Ozpin and Glynda came out.

 

“I will keep this brief, welcome to Beacon. Here you will learn how to fight with a four person team, we will add more training to your previous training from your respective countries. We are here to make you Tier One operatives and save the world from tyranny. We will begin your initiation tomorrow, for now report to the ballroom for tonight.” Ozpin said.

 

Then they left and we went to the ballroom for the night, I got into my rose pajamas and black tank top. I was writing in my journal to dad and Raven telling them about my time.

 

“Hey what are you doing?” Yang asked sitting next to me.

 

“Writing to dad about being here.” I said.

 

“Don’t tell him about the sleepover we’re having.”

 

“I don’t think dad would like all the boys that are here.” I said.

 

Then I put down the pencil and closed the book, “Be back.” I said getting up.

 

“Don’t get lost.” Yang said.

 

I went to the bathroom but was stopped by something and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. I looked up and saw a white haired girl with a German outfit on, she had a scar on her right eye.

 

_“She’s cute looking.”_

 

“What are you doing you idiot.” She said.

 

_“And she’s a bitch.”_

 

“Sorry.” I said then I held out my hand and she swatted it away.

 

“How did a dolt like you get in here?”

 

“Hey I said I was sorry.” I said.

 

“Whatever, just stay out of my way.” She said walking off.

 

I went to the bathroom and went out thinking about her, I saw her name tag was Schnee and I tried putting the name to a face or place.

 

_“Schnee, Schnee? I know I heard that before but where?”_

 

I got back to Yang and she was past out, so I did the same.


	2. Teammates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams are formed and begin there new lives together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY and the characters belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, the story is mine.

**Chapter 2**

 

**Teammates**

 

**Location: Beacon**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

We were in the locker room getting our weapons together. 

 

“So what are we getting?” Yang said. 

 

“No idea Yang but we got to be ready for anything.” I said. 

 

I got out my sniper rifle, it was a M40A3 sniper rifle which I called Crescent Rose and my pistol which was my mom’s. We got to a cliffside with a bunch of other people as well, Ozpin and Glynda were there as well. 

 

“Your mission today is to find some relics that are in the forest, retrieve them and bring them back. But there are some enemy combatants that are going to fight you all the way, they have rubber bullets and so do you. Also the first person you make eye contact with is your partner for life. The area is north of here, and in between is hostile territory.” Ozpin said. 

 

“Seems easy enough.” I said. 

 

“Uh question how do we get there?” A blonde said. 

 

I looked over and saw it was vomit boy, as Yang said. He was from France by his uniform and his weapon which was a FAMAS rifle. 

 

“We have rappel gear for you, just hook it up and make your way down the cliff.” He said. 

 

We got hooked up and was ready to go, then Ozpin gave the nod and we went down. Everyone was scattered by the time I got down, so I was alone and my training had kicked in. 

 

“Okay, it’s to the north. Well let’s begin this and see where I go.” 

 

I walked to the north with my rifle in hand and then heard gunfire, I found cover and looked through the scope to see the Schnee girl firing at some hostiles. 

 

“Well I give her a hand.” I said. 

 

I picked off a few of them, after the fight I went to her and we made eye contact. 

 

She sighed really hard “Fine I’ll be your partner.” 

 

“Ya!” I said as she dragged me off deeper into the woods. 

 

**Yang’s POV**

 

I was walking to the north towards the relic area, then I heard rustling in bushes. 

 

“Ruby?” I asked. 

 

Then two enemy combatants came out with MP5 submachine guns. 

 

“Noope.” 

 

They fired and I dodged the shots and hit one of them, then my weapon decided to jam. The last one aimed at me then I heard gunfire and the combatant fell, I looked back and saw a black haired girl wearing an Italian outfit. She held out her hand and I took it “Thanks.” I said.

 

“Welcome.” She said. 

 

“What’s your name?” I asked. 

 

“Private Blake Belladonna.” She said. 

 

“Blake huh, names Yang. Private First Class Yang.” I said. 

 

“I guess we're together Yang.” Blake said. 

 

“I guess so.” I said. 

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

I was sitting on the ground looking at Weiss was her name apparently, she was pacing back and forth. “It’s this way...no this way” She said. 

 

“Just admit it we're lost.” I said sighing. 

 

“We’re not lost, Schnee don’t get lost.” She said stopping and looking at me then pacing again. 

 

“Well forget this crap, I’m heading north with or without you.” I said getting up and leaving her. 

 

“Hey! Don’t leave me behind, you need me!” She said running up to me. 

 

We walked deeper into the forest, this time I heard less and less gunfire in the distance. I knew less and less people were here so we had to go and find the relics. Then we walked into an open area with a destroyed looking building, we walked up to it and saw chess pieces. 

 

“Chess pieces?” I asked. 

 

“I guess this is it.” Weiss said taking one. 

 

Then I heard a banging coming from the forest, I saw a girl with orange hair riding an enemy combatant then it fell to the ground. 

 

“Aw it’s broken.” She said. 

 

“Nora, please calm down.” The guy with black hair with pink stripe in his hair. 

 

Then she disappeared then was at the relics looking at them, she took one and put it on her head “I’m queen of the castle, I’m queen of the castle.” She said. 

 

The man named Ren slowly walked up and took one as well. 

 

Then two more people ran towards us, a redhead and vomit boy were running towards us. I looked behind them and saw more enemy combatants running towards them as well, and somehow Yang some girl wearing an Italian outfit coming towards us. 

 

“Hey sis, glad to see you here.” Yang said. 

 

She and the girl that was with her took a chess piece and pocketed it, then we all focused our attention to the enemy that was coming. 

 

“So how do we deal with that?” Yang asked. 

 

I looked around and saw what everyone had, rifles, snipers, and machine guns. 

 

“Weiss, Yang support each other and take the right. Nora, Ren take the left.” I said then I looked over to the redhead, vomit boy, and the Italian girl. I looked at the name tags and their names were Nikos, Arc, And Belladonna. “Nikos, with me we will provide sniper cover. Arc, Belladonna take the middle.” I said. 

 

We splitted up and laid down suppressing fire on the enemy, they fell but returned fire. I hit a few of them and then it was clear for now, we got out of our fire positions and headed for the cliffside. As we were getting closer until I felt a pain in my leg, I fell to the ground and looked back to see more enemy combatants coming towards us. I pulled out my pistol and fired away until I had to reload. 

 

“Ruby!” Yang said. 

 

Then I was being pulled by Weiss, she put her MG4 on her back “You are coming with us.” She said then she picked me up and put me in the firefighter position on her back. As she did the others fired away to cover our retreat, we got up to the cliff and we were all tired. Ozpin came up to us, he smiled at us. 

 

“Nice job you guys.” Ozpin said. 

 

“Thank you sir.” I said. 

 

After a while Yang, Blake, Weiss, and I went up to the stage “Sergeant Rose, Corporal Schnee, Private First Class Yang Xiao Long, and Private Blake Belladonna. Your team had the silver chess pieces, your name is team RWBY. Congratulations you are Tier One squad, your first mission begins in three weeks. For now rest up and get accustomed to Beacon, oh and Sergeant Rose is in command of RWBY.” He said. 

 

We saluted him and left for our dorm room, we set down our stuff once we got to our room and fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure your all wondering about the magic thing and other things as well? I am here to tell you about the magic thing, I am going to give them what the show already has the Dust and Aura thing at some point. Just don't know when is all, and for the Ghost Recon thing. I'm using Future Soldier from the Xbox 360 game that I played, the technology is what I'm using not the Ghost Characters. 
> 
> If you have questions, concerns, feel free to ask me or tell me and I can further alb aerate the best I can.


	3. Feet wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first mission for Team RWBY as they head to London

**Chapter 3**

 

**Feet wet**

 

**Location: Enroute to London**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

Three weeks later we were on our first mission to London, there the White Fang were attacking. The White Fang were once a peaceful group now gone terrorist, lead by someone who we had no clue on. 

 

We were on a C-147 aircraft, in the cargo bay getting ready for the mission. 

 

“Okay, M40A3 sniper rifle, and my M1 Garand.” I said looking over my weapons. 

 

“You still have that old thing?” Yang asked. 

 

“Yeah I do, why do you ask?” I asked. 

 

“It’s the modern time, why use an old weapon?” She asked. 

 

“It’s a beautiful weapon, we marines used it with pride.” I said. 

 

“Whatever Rubes.” Yang said. “I’m sticking to my M16A2.” She said snuggling her head on the barrel. 

 

“You're weird Yang.” Blake said packing her mags into her pouches. 

 

“Hey can’t help I love my rifle.” Yang said.  

 

“Can you three keep it down? I’m trying to count my equipment.” Weiss asked. 

 

“Sorry princess, didn’t know you needed quietness.” Yang said. 

 

“Princess?! How dare you call me that.” Weiss said. 

 

“Both of you shut it, we are on mission. You can fight each other later when we get back or if you guys decide to keep this up I will make you both run.” I said. 

 

“Sorry Sergeant.” Weiss said embarrassed. 

 

Then she went back to writing things down and Yang looked at me with confusion “You wouldn’t?” She whined. 

 

“I’m not going to lose my new squad due to bitching and moaning.” I said. 

 

“Did you deal with a bunch of transfers?” Blake asked. 

 

“Yeah I did and lost good people who were good at what they did, so Yang, Blake, Weiss get along with each other.” I said. 

 

“Yes Sergeant.” Weiss said. 

 

“Okay sis.” Yang said. 

 

Few hours later we were on the ground in London, we were at the base that was in London. 

 

“Ruby!” A voice said. 

 

I looked and saw Penny running up to me, I met her when I was here for a few days fighting in Afghanistan. She was a Sergeant like me and she was a Royal Marine of England, she had seen some action with me, a joint operation for a time. We kept in touch when she and I could but never figured she would be here. 

 

“Penny!” I said. 

 

She ran up to me and hugged me, she had on her combat outfit but not her helmet and I could see her orange hair. 

 

“It’s been awhile friend, who are these guys with you?” She asked. 

 

“This is my new team, meet Corporal Schnee, Private First Class Xiao Long, and last but not least Private Belladonna. We are team RWBY, so why are we here?” I asked. 

 

“Ozpin didn’t tell you?” 

 

“Tell us what?” I asked. “He just said go to the United Kingdom because you guys were being attacked by the White Fang.” I said. 

 

“And we are, that’s why you are here. Follow me to the command building, he will explain everything.” Penny said. 

 

We followed her to a building and saw her commanding officer, he was a lieutenant or leftenant as they say. He had his outfit on and his helmet as well, then he looked up and saw us walk in. 

 

“About bloody time you yanks showed up.” He said. 

 

“Sorry sir we just landed.” I said. 

 

“My men are getting torn up by enemy fire, the enemy have machine guns placed in key positions and are not giving them up. This is where you come in, take the four key positions and my men can move up.” He said. 

 

“What about armor?” Yang asked. 

 

“I was told by high command that, no necessary damage to private property.” He said. 

 

“Of course, playing by the book.” Yang said. 

 

“Get ready and be gone in five minutes.” He said. 

 

“Yes sir, we will get the job done.” I said then we left and got ready. 

 

We had black colors on for this one since it got to be night time but wouldn’t matter due to our new ability that we had. I had a black vest, boots, and helmet with a eye piece for my hud. It could tell how many grenades I had, ammo, and other things as well. Everyone had it and we had black bandanas so our faces couldn’t be seen by the enemy. 

 

“Remember guys we aren’t here officially, the rest of the UN forces are getting there people together and send them over to England.” I said. 

 

“So how do you want to do this?” Yang asked. 

 

“Split up and take the areas, you two take two and we got the others. Yang, Blake are together and Weiss and I.” I said. 

 

“Got it sis, we will contact you when we’re done.” Yang said. Then they went off into the city of gunfire and smoke. 

 

“Let’s go Weiss, by ready for anything.” I said. 

 

We moved through the city which was filled with rubble and destroyed buildings, no one was in sight and there were still gun fire in the distance. We were getting closer to the gun fire and we took cover behind a car that was shot to hell. 

 

I looked through my scope and saw four Royal Marines firing at a third story building “Well what are they up against?” Weiss asked. 

 

I pulled off my scope “Third story building twelve‘ o’clock.” I said. 

 

She took it and looked through it as well and handed it back to me “What’s the plan Sergeant?” She asked. 

 

“Move left and I’ll take the right side, see what kind of condition they are in and radio in. I’m going to take out that machine gun.” I said pulling out my M1 Garand. 

 

We split apart, I went invisible and was making my way into the building and saw dead civilians with a bunch of bullet holes in them. I moved carefully up the stairs for any traps or any enemy combatants, I got to the second floor and found some enemy combatants firing on the Marines and Weiss. 

 

I pulled out my bayonet for my rifle, there were two in the room that overlooked the street. They were too busy firing to notice me, I grabbed one and covered his mouth and stabbed him in the neck and went for the other one. 

 

“Two down and about ten to go.” I said to myself. 

 

“ _ Sergeant come in _ .” Weiss said. 

 

“Go.” 

 

“ _ The Marines Sargent said they are running out of ammo, you have to kill that mg. _ ” She said. 

 

“I’m making my way to it now, standby.” I said. 

 

I put my bayonet on my rifle and went up stairs to the mg nest, inside of the nest were three enemy combatants. One one the gun, another was making sure the gunner had ammo, and the last one was moving ammo boxes. 

 

“Time to pull the pin on these guys.” I said pulling out a frag grenade. 

 

I pulled the pin and waited for three seconds and at the last second I tossed it in and hide behind the wall. It went off and it killed all three of them, I went inside and looked around to see if they were wounded or dead luckily dead. I made my way down to where Weiss and the Marines were, and got out of being invisible. They walked up to me with their weapons at the side and there helmets off. 

 

“Thanks yank, we thought were dead.” One of them said. 

 

“You boys okay?” I asked. 

 

“We’re fine thanks to you yanks, we owe you.” A private said. 

 

“Buy us a round of pint and were call it even.” I said. 

 

“Done, see you back at base yanks.” The commanding officer said. 

 

“Where’s the second squad pinned down?” I asked. 

 

“East of here, can’t miss it but there are two more squads.” He said. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, I have the rest of my squad taking care of it.” I said. 

 

Then we parted ways, we followed the sounds of gunfire. We found them on the street taking cover behind some walls of buildings that were still standing, I got behind a car and looked through my scope and saw the machine gun and a sniper. 

 

“Well they have a sniper and a machine gun, we will deal with both at the same time. You get the machine gun and I got the sniper.” I said. 

 

She went towards the Marines and I went to find a spot where I could get the sniper, I went across the street from where he was and got set up. 

 

“Distance 500 yards, wind 5 mph.” I said getting set up. 

 

I waited for a few moments then breathed in and out slowly and had my crosshairs on him, then I put my finger on the trigger and slowly squeezed it and it fired. A second later he fell to the ground “Gotcha.” I said. 

 

“ _ Sergeant come in _ .” Weiss said.

 

“Go Weiss.” I said. 

 

“ _ That machine gun is pinning me down, can you hit it from where you are at? _ ” She asked. 

 

I looked to where she was and then looked to see the machine gun was, I took aim and fired at that. It stopped for a moment but then someone else got on “Really? Your going to get on the gun again?” I said firing again and killing the second gunner. 

 

Then the machine gun stopped firing and I waited for another one to get on it, that went on for a few minutes until the last one got dumb and got on it. He didn’t even get a shot off on the machine gun, “Sucks for you dude, should have ran instead of getting the machine gun.” I said. 

 

I went to Weiss and the other Royal Marines, they explained that they had been stuck there for a good time and told us the same thing that the first squad said. We told them the same thing and we went on our way to find Yang and Blake. 

 

“Yang, Blake come in.” I said. 

 

“ _ Hey sis, we got the two Royal Marine squads and were heading back to base. _ ” Yang said. 

 

“Copy that Yang, see back at base.” I said. “Well time to go back to base Weiss.” I said to her. 

 

She was sitting on the ground with her gun on her lap taking a breather and she slowly got up “Let’s go.” 

 

We made our way back to base still watching out for any White Fang that got curious for their own good, we got back and saw the four Royal Marine squads talking together. Yang and Blake were sitting on some ammo crates, we walked over and kicked some over and sat on them. 

 

“Ladies.” I said.

 

“Hey sis.” Yang said. 

 

“Nice job today, we did good.” I said. 

 

“I say we did excellent.” Weiss said. 

 

“We did more than that, we kicked ass!” Yang said. 

 

“We fought one battle today, there’s more ahead.” Blake said. 

 

“Agreed Blake, we need to be more careful. The Fang are cunning and they will be more smart in future battles.” I said. 

 

“Sergeant Rose, a word with you.” The commander said. 

 

“Duty never ends.” I said getting up. 

 

“Have fun.” Yang said. 

 

I followed him to the command tent “Nice work, you got my boys out and they are safe and sound.” He said. 

 

“Thank you sir, is there anything else you need from us?” I asked. 

 

“You girls deserve a pint if you ask me.” He said. 

 

“Maybe some other time Commander, when we have time off.” I said. 

 

“Oh well, you yanks did good anyways. Ozpin will be pleased by this.” He said. 

 

I left the tent and went back to the squad, a few hours later we were back on the plane and headed back to Beacon. 


	4. JNPR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JNPR heads to the German-French boarder to help the French and German tank crews and there base

 

**Chapter 4**

 

**JNPR**

 

**Location: Beacon**

 

**Jaune’s POV**

 

Since Ruby and her team were out on a mission in England my team was doing some more training, basic stuff actually. Room clearing, firing on the range, using different weapons from different countries so in case we were folded into some unit of there’s we would be ready to use their weapons. I was sitting on a bench on the range resting with full gear on and it was hot as can be, the rest of the team were still firing. 

 

“Man, I’m beat. This is nothing like the army.” I said. 

 

“This is different I will admit.” A girl said. 

 

She walked towards me and sat down next to me, she was my partner and second-in-command. Her name was Pyrrha Nikos, she was my sniper on the team. She had American M82 50 cal sniper rifle and an M4A1 SOPMOD which she could put a bunch of attachments on the weapon.

 

“Ah Pyrrha, w-what are you doing here?” I asked breaking out of my thoughts. 

 

“Taking a little break from the range, you?” She asked. 

 

“Too hot with all the smoke from my barrel, so I’m trying to cool off the best I can.” I said. 

 

“It is hot but not Greece hot to me, it feels cool.” She said. 

 

“Really, it’s like seventy degrees or more.” I said. 

 

“Please this is nothing to me, I lived in ninety degree weather or higher.” She said. 

 

“Different lifestyles, so how are you doing on your shooting?” I asked. 

 

“Pretty good, same as always. How was yours?” 

 

“Not too bad but it could be better.” I said. 

 

“Ren and Nora should be done soon, so what’s next for us?” 

 

“More training for now, Ruby and them are still on mission and won’t be back for a day or two.” I said. 

“So until they are back, we will be training?” She asked. 

 

“Yeah basically, Glynda said there will always be three teams doing something. One will be on mission, two will be training and the third will be on standby in case the team on mission needs help.” I said. 

 

“So were team three right now?” 

 

“Yeah we are, team two is CFVY… I think they are called they have been here for a year.” I said. 

 

“Coffee huh, wonder what other teams are here?” 

 

“Don’t know, I’m sure we will know soon enough.” I said. 

 

Then Ren and Nora walked up to us, they had sweat on their foreheads looked tired after a long day of room clearings, and other training we had. 

 

“Hey guys, done?” I asked. 

 

“We are, we’re beat.” Ren said.

 

“It’s only late afternoon, we have been training all day today. We should rest up so we don’t hurt ourselves tomorrow.”  I said. 

 

So we went back to our rooms which were bunk beds on each side, Pyrrha had to top and I took the bottom. On the other side, Ren had the top and Nora had the bottom. We switched out our uniforms and up on our casual clothes, I put on sneakers, a hoodie with a grey bunny in the middle. Which was my favorite, it was black and the inside was red. Pyrrha had on a dark red hoodie with a symbol of a shield and a javelin that was yellow. Nora had a white shirt with a heart in the middle of it and a black jacket with two pink lines on the sleeves, she had white high ankle sneakers with pink laces. Ren had on a black shirt with a green jacket. 

 

We made our way to the cafeteria where some of the other soldiers and staff were, we got our food and sat down in our usual spot. 

 

“So how is everyone doing?” Ren said. 

 

“Not too bad my shooting could be better.” I said. 

 

“Mine isn’t bad at all, still good to go if we need sniper support.” Pyrrha said. 

 

“Good, we could use it when we need it.” Ren said. 

 

We sat around talking and eating until we went back to our room, by this time it was nighttime. We were fast asleep until the PA system came on that woke us immediately “JNPR, report to the armory. Repeat: JNPR report to the armory.” 

 

“Ah man, wonder what they want now.” Nora said with a sleepy voice. 

 

Her eyes were still half closed, and her hair was a bit of a mess. We got our uniforms on and our light grey vests that carried our magazines but were empty, we made our way to the armory. There was Port standing there taking inventory and tapping on his Scroll, then he looked at us. 

 

“Ah JNPR, good to see you. Get your weapons and what you need for a mission, team RWBY will be back in a couple of hours.” He said. 

 

I got my FAMAS rifle and my sidearm and put clips where they were suppose to be, I got some grenades as well and smoke grenades as well and put them on my belt. For Pyrrha she had her assault rifle on her back, she had the gun sideways. The buttstock was behind her head and the barrel was hitting her kidney, and her sniper’s strap on her right shoulder. Ren had to get a backpack and put a few belts into the backpack and some medical stuff as well, we all took some as well just some bandages and morphine auto injectors. Nora just took five belts worth of 7.62 rounds, and her pistol ammo as well. 

 

“Where to Professor Port?” I asked. 

 

“To the runway, get on the C147 and Ozpin and Glynda will give your mission.” He said. 

 

So we made our way to the C147 all spooned up and ready to go, we got into the cargo hold. There in the middle was a hologram table, and weapon racks on the sides of the walls and some extra ammo for us when we were on missions. This was for every C147 airplane, we put our weapons on the racks and were around the table that was circle. Then Ozpin and Glynda came onto the table. 

 

“Sorry to wake you at midnight, but we have a serious situation near the border of Germany and France, both armies are getting there men together. I have both commanders on our comm link, General Ironwood, and General Perry you both have the squad. 

 

“Want to go first James?” Perry said. 

 

I could tell by the French accent “Thank you Jerry, the Fang are attacking a base we share with Perry. We have our armor and French armor as well, we managed to hold them off for now but soon our tank crews will be dead and we need your help.” Ironwood said. 

 

“Yes sir General Ironwood and Perry, we can be a use. Who is the acting commander of the tankers?” I asked.

 

“That will be Commander Hans, he leads the Leopard II tanks and for now the AMX Leclerc tanks as well. The French commander was wounded in the battle and so was his crew, so he gave command to  Hans. I’m patching you into his radio frequency.” Ironwood said. 

 

“This is Hans, go ahead General Ironwood.” Hans said over the gun fire. 

 

“Hans, you are with H&H and Generals Perry and Ozpin.” Ironwood said. 

 

“This is second lieutenant Jaune Arc acting commander of JNPR, what’s the situation commander.” I asked. 

 

“Respectfully sirs, it’s what the Americans say “All gone to shit.” We have men wounded and more White Fang coming towards us, we are low on ammo both on small arms and armor as well. We still have regular shells but are low on HE shells and coax-machine guns and the top of the machine guns as well.” Hans said. 

 

“We are sending additional support towards you and extra ammo, Ozpin’s team will help you out until they arrive.” Ironwood said. 

 

“Yes sir, understood sir. FRANS GET DOWN!” Hans said then the radio went static.

 

“Hans, Hans! Dammit, JNPR I need you to help out those tanks crews.” Ironwood said. 

 

“We can get it done sir.” I said. 

 

“I hope so.” Ironwood said. 

 

Then Ironwood and Perry were gone and there was Ozpin and Glynda “Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren I can not express how important this is. Those men are fighting tooth and nail, this can not fail.” Ozpin said. 

 

“Yes sir, understood. When do we land?” I asked. 

 

“In a few hours, I suggest you get some rest before you go into battle. You will be parachuting into the outpost.” Ozpin said. 

 

Then they disappeared as well, we looked at each other for a moment “Take extra ammo and grenades as well, Ren once we land I want you to tend to the wounded then help us out when your done with the wounded.” I said. 

 

“Got it.” Ren said. 

 

“Pyrrha, I want you to use your rifle, sniping won’t help us right now so leave the sniper here and take extra 7.62 ammo and M203 ammo as well.” I said. 

 

“You got it Jaune.” then she went to her rifle and put on her M203 and took out her sniper clips out of her vest and put more M4A1 in her vest and some M203 grenades as well. 

 

“Nora, get five more belts of your machine gun and Ren take some extra as well. We have no idea how long it will be until we have some R&R.” I said. 

 

“You got it fearless leader.” Nora said walking to a ammo crate and taking out some ammo belts. 

 

Once we got everything all ready to go we got some sleep only three hours of sleep but it was something then the pilot got on the comms “ETA two minutes till drop.” He said. 

 

By this time we were up and getting our gear on and our chutes as well, then the ramp went down and we got close to it “Thirty seconds.” He said. 

 

Then the red light came on and thirty seconds later it went green, we jumped out and we could see the gunfire and the outpost. We landed near the outpost but far enough away from all the gunfire, we got off our chutes and made our way to the outpost which was in disarray. We got in and found some wounded soldiers on the wall, they were leaned up on the wall. Some had bandages on their arms, legs, and chests. 

 

“Ren your up.” I said. 

 

Ren walked over and placed his rifle on the ground and went to work on the wounded, we went to the front where many soldiers French and German had made makeshift cover. We got to cover with them “Where’s commander Hans?” I asked. 

 

“He was hit but still alive, he’s in the HQ. His second is Franklin, he’s in the Leopard right there on the right side of us, he’s on the MG 3 on the anti-aircraft mount.” The German tanker said. 

 

“Thanks, Nora, Pyrrha keep me covered while I go and see what we need to do.” I said. 

 

“Copy.” They both said. 

 

I made my way over to where Franklin was and got on the back of the tank, he stopped and got off the gun and was next to me. “Sir lieutenant Arc, JNPR.” I said. 

 

“Welcome to the party, we’ve been holding this area for four hours now going on five. These guys really want our tanks, were running low on coax machine guns and our mounted ones as well.” He said. 

 

“So I hear, don’t worry we can help out.” I said. 

 

“Good, they don’t have any anti-tank as far as we know but who knows.” He said. 

 

“Good to know.” I said getting off and he went back to shooting the MG 3. 

 

I went back to the where Pyrrha and Nora were, and I slide back into cover with the German tanker I was talking to. 

 

“So?” Nora asked reloading her machine gun. 

 

“They have been fighting for four hours now going on five, the enemy doesn’t have anti-tank for now.” I said. 

 

“How many dudes do these guys have?” Nora asked. 

 

“Who cares, light these guys up so they stop coming.” I said firing away as well. 

 

The front entrance had a giant hole in it and so many enemy soldiers could get in, and there were a lot of dead bodies at the entrance and they were piling up. More and more kept coming in and we kept firing, most of the tank crews were out of ammo and just taking cover. 

 

“Most of the tank crews are out of ammo, it’s just down to us.”  Pyrrha said. 

 

“Jaune, were running out of options.” Nora said. 

 

“Not yet.” I said looking at a AMX Leclerc tank. 

 

“What do you mean?” Pyrrha asked. 

 

“That tank, we can use it. All we need is the main gun and the machine guns on it.” I said. 

 

“We can do that?” Nora asked. 

 

“I don’t see why not.” I said. 

 

I made my way over to the tank that was the left of us, unmanned and ready for use. I got into the commander’s hatch and looked around to see some HE shells and regular shells, I also saw some ammo belts for the 50 cal coax machine gun. Then Pyrrha got into the gunner’s hatch and Nora got into the driver’s hatch. 

 

“Nora, start it up.” I yelled taking off my helmet and putting on a tanker helmet with comms to the entire tank crew, so did Pyrrha and Nora. They also had on the helmets, Nora closed her hatch and Pyrrha was about to do the same but I stopped her “No just in case they anti-tank.” I said. 

 

“Jaune, how do I start this thing?” Nora asked then a few seconds later the engine starts up “Never mind, found the starter to the tank. Where too?” She asked. 

 

“Gunner load an HE round.” I said. 

 

Pyrrha looked at me for a moment then realized she was the gunner and got a shell out and put in the breacher and closed it “Gun loaded.” She said. 

 

I looked at the entrance and thought for a moment “Gunner aim down three degrees.” I said. 

 

I saw the gun lower a bit and she looked through the sight “Jaune what am I firing at?” She asked. 

 

“That entrance, we need to move these dead bodies and HE is perfect for it.” 

 

Then she hit the trigger and the gun fired and many bodies flew away from the entrance, many of the White Fang were confused for a moment and I fired the coax-machine gun cutting down the confused soldiers. 

 

“Reload.” I said. 

 

The shell came out of the gun and into a pouch to hold the shells, Pyrrha took another shell and reloaded the gun. “Ready.” 

 

“Good, I’m going up for some air.” I said standing up and cocking the machine gun that was on the top of the tank. 

 

I fired it and mowing down at enemy soldiers who were dumb enough to come still, pyrrha lowered the gun a little more and aimed it at the enemy that was coming in and fired it. Then more enemy soldiers flew in the air and fell to the ground, then I heard more tanks firing and saw Leopard IIs and AMX Leclerc tanks coming down the road with some trucks. 

 

“Hold fire!” I said. 

 

Pyrrha popped up and looked to see what I saw “Well we held them off.” 

 

“Yeah we did, good job guys.” I said. 

 

We turned off the tank and went to the first tank to see the Ironwood “Good job on holding this outpost, if I was your commanding officer I would promote you.” He said. 

 

“Well thank you sir.” I said. 

 

“We can take you back to our base where your plane is waiting for you.” He said. 

 

“Good, hopefully we can sleep the day away.” I said. 

 

We got our things together and found Ren still helping the wounded out, we got him and we got a ride back to Ironwood’s base and went back to Beacon. Once we got on the plane and put our weapons on the racks we were passed out on the benches. 

 


	5. Back at it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RWBY heads to Moscow and saves the city from the White Fang

**Chapter 5**

 

**Back at it**

 

**Location: Beacon**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

We got back from the mission in London and were tired, we got back to our room and fell asleep for the rest of the day. We didn’t wake up until Tuesday, yesterday was Monday. Once I got up I didn’t figure out where I was until I remembered. 

 

“Oh, that’s right.” I said getting off the bed. 

 

As I did that I fell face first on the floor “Ah man that hurt.” I groaned. 

 

I looked around and saw no one had heard, I got up and went to get ready for my day. Since I was squad leader I had to make a report on what had happened yesterday, so I decided to do it in the cafeteria. I went down to the cafe and got some food, I had on me a pen and paper for the long report I was going to do. 

 

“Okay let’s see here, how to start this thing off.” I said taking a sip of coffee. 

 

Then two girls walked up to me, one had short brown hair. She had on aviator glasses on, a brown beret, and she was in the US Army like Yang was. I saw her patch and she was in the 101st Airborne, Yang was in the 1st Infantry Division. She saw knew some people from other divisions as well so I’m sure she knew who this person was. The other girl had longer hair about to her shoulders, she had the Australian uniform on. 

 

“You know, you don’t have to do that. They know what we do, our helmets transmit our point of view.” She said. 

 

I looked closer at her and saw her name tag  _ Adel _ it said. 

 

“Really? So no paperwork?” I asked. 

 

“Well some paperwork but not a whole lot.” The other girl said. 

 

“I’m sorry, who are you two?” I asked. 

 

“Oh sorry, I’m Velvet and this is my lovely girlfriend Coco.” The girl called Velvet said. 

 

“Ruby.” I said. 

 

“Your Yang’s little sister right?” Coco asked. 

 

“I guess she’s told you about me?” 

 

“Yeah she did, we met in basic together and stayed in touch.” Coco said. 

 

“Ah, so how did you two join this?” I asked. 

 

They sat down in front of me “well.” Coco began “I was part of the 101st for a time, but I was a gunner for the Blackhawk choppers. Was pretty good on the minigun I might add and I guess Ozpin took notice and so I’m here.” Coco said. 

 

“Well I was part of the Australian Army, my division worked with you marines when you guys come to Australia.” Velvet said. 

 

“I’m sure I saw you around when I was part of the marines then went for the Marine Raider.” I said. 

 

“Raider huh, nice Ruby.” Coco said. 

 

“So what team are you with?” I asked. 

 

“Coffee, or CFVY.” Coco said. 

 

“So how long have you guys been here?” I asked. 

 

“A year, were second years here. It’s like school in a way, we still have missions here and there.” Coco said. 

 

“Huh, cool. So where is the rest of your team Coco?” 

 

“Sleeping in I let them do it time to time.” 

 

“So where is your sister Ruby?” Velvet asked. 

 

“The rest of them are asleep, we got back early this morning around three ish.” 

 

“Man been to Europe?” Coco asked. 

 

“Yeah, London. White Fang were giving us trouble and the Royal Marines.” 

 

“Man, must have been one hell of a mission then.” Coco said. 

 

“You have no idea how long it was for us, once we got back on the plane we passed out.” 

 

“Coffee is helps, works for me.” Coco said. 

 

“It’s because I make it for you.” Velvet said. 

 

“Yes you do and I’m thankful for that.” Coco said kissing Velvet on the cheek. 

 

“You two make a good couple.” 

 

They both giggled at that “Thanks Ruby.” Coco said. 

 

“So where are you going next Ruby?” Velvet asked. 

 

“No idea but I’m sure it’s soon.” I said.

 

“Well they do train us to live off the land and blend into it.” Coco said. 

 

“Yeah they do, of course this is more hard than any training I had in my life and I’m twenty.” 

 

We talked a little more for a bit until Weiss came in and sat down next to me and put her head down on the table “Afternoon Weiss, sleep well?” I asked. 

 

She had her eyes closed and nodded “So this is Weiss Schnee, the heirs of the Schnee Dust Company.” Coco said. 

 

She pulled her head up and looked at Coco with tired eyes “Yeah that’s me, so what.” Weiss said still half asleep. 

 

“I was told a girl with white hair was around but I didn’t believe the rumors, so why is a girl like you doing here?” Coco asked. 

 

“Let me have some coffee first and I will tell you why I’m here.” Weiss said. 

 

She got up and went to get her coffee “She’s actually kind of a bitch, our first meeting was hitting each other and I don’t think she likes me very well. She puts up with me because I’m the SL.” I said. 

 

“Oh I’m sure I will meet the Schnee personality very soon.” Coco said. 

 

Weiss came back with a cup in her hand and she looked less tired than she was before, she sat down and took a sip “Sorry I didn’t have my first cup for the day, yes I am Weiss Schnee.” 

 

“Coco Adel, and this is my girlfriend Velvet.” Coco said. 

 

“Pleasure to meet you both, I’m Ruby’s second-in-command of RWBY.” Weiss said. 

 

“Second huh, rifleman?” 

 

“Machine gunner/anti-tank.” Weiss said. 

 

We talked on about some other things and how we got here, then the rest of the team came in and Coco and Velvet left but said hi to Yang. After we got some food, we went to train a little doing room clearings and doing killhouses. Two days later we got another mission. 

 

**Inside a C147 aircraft**

 

We were around the table waiting for our orders and wondering where we were going, he popped up and so did Glynda. 

 

“Thanks to JNPRs efforts, the White Fang are now in Russia making a mess of some sort.” Ozpin said. 

 

“So you want us to go in?” I asked. 

 

“That is correct, they are hold up near Moscow. The Spetsnaz are on the way to the location and are waiting for you to show up.” Glynda said. 

 

“So we show up and then blow them up and then go home.” Yang said. 

 

“Not so fast Xiao Long, the area around the enemy camp is filled with mines.” Glynda said. 

 

“What mines are in the area?” Blake asked. 

 

“S-mines, old German ones at that. They made some off of old blueprints and made tons that surround the area.” Glynda said. 

 

“So were screwed then? How can we move around the area without blowing our chests off?” I asked.

 

“They have an area in the back that they use, the Spetsnaz will use snipers to attack them in the front and you will go in the back.” Ozpin said. 

 

“Sounds easy enough, so we will use rifles and submachine guns.” I said. 

 

“Good luck RWBY.” Ozpin said then they were gone. 

 

“Weiss that machine gun will be too big, use a rifle or something.” I said. 

 

Weiss nodded and went to a crate and grabbed out a G36C rifle with a grenade launcher and red dot sight, we got over the sight a few hours later and parachuted in. It was forest area that they were in, we got to the Spetsnaz location and saw five people standing around with AK-47s and Dragunov sniper rifles. 

 

“Were ready when you are.” One of them said in a Russian accent. 

 

“I’ll radio you and let you know when you can fire.” I said. 

 

We moved around behind the enemy line, we got into position “Go ahead and begin the attack.” I said. 

 

Then we heard the sounds of AKs going off and sniper fire “We have them distracted you can move in.” The Russian team said. 

 

“Copy.” I said. 

 

We moved forward but stopped when two White Fang members ran out towards us, they didn’t realize we were there. Yang and I were the first to open up and we took them down, a couple more came out. Blake and Weiss took them down as Yang and I moved up to the building, the building was not big but not small. More like medium size, it had windows in the back so they could shoot out. The inside was a complete mess and it was like they had been in there for a couple of days giver take, they were behind a table or on the wall taking cover. Weiss and Blake got up to us and took cover. 

 

“I see six guys, flash first then take them out.” I said. 

 

Weiss pulled out a flashbang and pulled the pin, I hit the window and she tossed it in. 

 

“Grenade!” One yelled. 

 

Then the flash went off and we went in, I killed the one that was on the wall, Yang killed the one behind the table, Weiss took the other one as well. Blake killed the last two that were up on the window, the firing stopped and it was quiet for a moment. 

 

“Well we got them so now what?” Yang asked. 

 

“Look for intel or anything that would be useful.” I said. 

 

So we searched the bodies for anything we could find, we found some maps of Moscow. It looked like they were about to attack the city and this was there staging area, we also found a bunch of weapons in a room that was under the floorboards. 

 

“Ammo for AKs, machine guns, sniper rifles, grenade launchers, and rocket launchers.” Yang said. 

 

“They were prepared for an attack, but for what?” Weiss asked. 

 

“I’m sure they were going to attack Moscow, it’s the only city near here.” Blake said. 

 

“Or a small town in the area as well.” Yang said. 

 

“Or they were waiting and we just caught them by surprised.” Blake said. 

 

“Either way these guys are dead.” I said. 

 

“Yeah and all they had was maps, and nothing from their leaders.” Yang said. 

 

“The Fang are smart, sloppy but smart. They won’t leave letters or anything lying around if that’s what you guys are after.” Blake said. 

 

“Sounds like you know them.” Yang said. 

 

“They were around my hometown a lot.” Blake said. 

 

“Well, I guess this mission is over.” I said. 

 

“ _ Rose, come in _ .” Ozpin said. 

 

“Go ahead sir.” I said. 

 

“ _ We have a situation going on in Moscow right now, we need you to go see what it is. _ ” 

 

“Understood sir, Rose out.” I said. Then I looked to the squad “We have a situation in Moscow, I guess our friends are up to trouble.” I said. 

 

“Well let’s go save the day.” Yang said. 

 

So we left and got a ride from our Russian friends, once we got into the city it was in chaos. Many of the civilians were running away from the gun fire and the cops were behind there police cars firing there pistols at the Fang. We got out and went up to the car, and went to the cars and helped them out. At first they were confused why we were there but they were glad for the extra help and there military as well, once we took out the guys on the street we were talking to the cops. Apparently the White Fang got into the city and began to fire on anything they could kill, and there were more in the city. 

 

“So we have more Fang in the city, so how are we going to deal with this?” Yang asked. 

 

“Split up, Weiss is with me and Yang will take Blake. I will let Ozpin know what is going on here.” I said to them then I got on the Scroll “Commander come in.” 

 

“ _Go Rose_.” Ozpin said. 

 

“We found out what’s going on in Moscow, the White Fang is attacking the city.” 

 

“ _We have them on our satellites now, there some near your location and another group just a couple of blocks away._ ” He said. 

 

“Copy were on the way, we will split up and take them out.” I said. 

 

“ _Good luck, RWBY_.” 

 

“Well Ozpin knows the plan, so let’s get to it.” I said. 

 

We splitted up Yang and Blake went down the road and we went across a couple of blocks to find the cops taking cover behind there cars and buildings. I got behind one of the cop car that was riddled with bullets, the windows were gone and so was the other one as well. Weiss was behind a building that was near the cars, the building she was near was a shop of some sort. The glass was gone and the inside was in shambles, the Fang were hiding and being sneaky or so they thought for a bit. 

 

“Ruby there trying to flank us on our right.” Weiss said. 

 

I looked over and saw a couple trying to flank us, I fired two shots then I heard the most terrible thing ever. The ping of my Garand went off, the rifle only held eight rounds then the clip came out of the top and made a ping sound. 

 

“Ah crap, reloading! Weiss can you take them?” I asked pulling out another clip. 

 

She fired and killed the last two that were trying to flank, I got the clip in and was ready to go. I fired more and killed three of them, then I thought of an idea. 

 

“Weiss keep me covered for a moment.” I said. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“I’m going to use my grenade launcher on my rifle, I just need to change the barrel.” I said. 

 

She nodded and I got to work on changing it, I undid my normal one and changed put for my longer one. Once I got it on, I went for my M7 grenade on the barrel. I put the butt stock on the ground and fired it, it blew up near a enemy and blasted him in the air. 

 

Then the cops stood up and looked around for anymore, once they were satisfied they turned to me “ _ where are you from? _ ” He asked. 

 

Luckily for us, we had translating devices on our Scrolls so we could understand any language. So I pulled out my Scroll and typed in Russian “ _ We are on a special assignment to help your Spetsnaz then we got word that the city was under attack so we came to help you. _ ” 

 

“ _ Well we thank you for the help American, we were here for a bit and unable to do much until you came.”  _ He said. 

 

“Yang come in.” I said. 

 

“ _ Go ahead Ruby. _ ” Yang said. 

 

“We got the situation under control, how is it on your end?”

 

“ _ We just got done and coming to you. _ ” Yang said. 

 

“Copy, we will wait for you.” 

 

I sat down on the sidewalk and put my rifle on the side of the building, I let out a long breath. 

 

“Man this is tiring.” I said. 

 

“True it is, but it a job we have to do.” Weiss said. 

 

She pulled out her plastic canteen and handed it to me “want some?” 

 

I took it and took a sip but water falled it and handed it back to her “thanks, I needed that.” 

 

“So you can change the barrel when you want to?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Hmm oh yeah I can, it won’t hurt the rifle or gas system it has in the rifle. I can use a bayonet or my launcher at anytime, it takes a bit but I can do it.” 

 

“I know nothing about your weapons, tell so more about it.” Weiss said. 

 

“Really, you want to know more?” 

 

“Yes, I do.” She said. 

 

“Well my rifle was made to replace the M1903 rifle and well General Patton said “a great rifle” he called it, it served us marines for a long time until Vietnam and the M16 came out and that weapon was a fiasco. I’m the only one who uses this rifle in combat, everyone in my squad were using modern rifles while I was using a World War II weapon.” I said. 

 

“Every interesting Ruby, all I know is the weapon we used in World War II.” Weiss said. 

 

“I love the weapons you used, STG or MP44, MP40, G43 rifle, MG34 and 42. Plus I like the tanks you guys used.” I said. 

 

“Y-you do?” 

 

“Well yeah, it’s what made our modern weapons.” I said. 

 

We talked a bit until Yang and Blake came up “Hey guys.” Yang said. 

 

“Well.” I said getting up and grabbing my rifle “Time to go home and get some sleep.” 

 

We got back to where the Spetsnaz had dropped us off and they were standing around and talking until there CO saw us walking up to them.

 

“Thank you for your help, without you many of police force would be dead or captured.” He said. 

 

“You are welcome, hey could you give us a ride back to our plane?” I asked. 

 

“Yeah, we can. We owe you that much.” The CO said. 

 

So we got in the UAZ and went off to the airport, the plane was at there military airport near the city. After we said goodbye to them we left and Ozpin came onto the hologram table, he had his coffee cup in hand of course and he looked happy. 

 

“Good work, thanks to you the Russian people have thanked us and the police force and the Spetsnaz team you were with. They said you are welcomed there at anytime.” Ozpin said. 

 

“Well at least some good came out of this.” Blake said. 

 

“Agreed, so sir what is our next mission?” I asked. 

 

“For now we have nothing until the White Fang attack again.” He said. 

 

“Yes sir, see back at the base.” I said. 

 

“You as well.” He said then he signed off. 

 

“Time to get some sleep.” Yang said heading off to a bench, she put her M16A2 rifle on a rack and closing her eyes once she hit the bench. 

 

Blake went to a corner and began to read her book called “Ninjas of love” she had been reading for a time. Weiss went to a corner and began to clean her weapons, as for me I went to change out my barrel for a normal one. Once I was done I checked my ammo to see how many bullets I needed for my En bloc clips, I had used about 10 out of 20 clips. 

 

We got back around three in the morning, we unloaded our stuff and then went to bed.


	6. Wounded in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY gets back from there mission in Moscow, but are back to it and this time it's Weiss' hometown

**Chapter 6**

 

**Wounded in Action**

 

**Location: Beacon**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

After the battle we had in Moscow, we were waiting on our next mission. I was in the arsonal with Port getting some equipment we needed. 

 

“So I need five clips of 7.62 for my M1 Garand, one rifle grenade as well, six mags for a M16A2, ten clips for a G36C, five for a MP5, and that’s it.” I said. 

 

“Coming right up Miss Rose.” Port said then he went into the ammo room “How was your last mission?” He said from the room. 

 

“It was good, the Russians like us and we can go back anytime.” I said. 

 

“It’s good to hear that the people of Russia like you, this reminds me of a story.” He said. 

 

Then I began to tune him out, I didn’t mind the guy just his stories didn’t make sense at all. He one time killed a Vietnamese guerrilla with a bamboo spike and a pencil, how he did that I have no clue but he did it. He came out with the ammo and put it on the table “And that’s how I killed a Iraqi soldier with a toothbrush and shaving cream.” He said. 

 

I took the ammo and thanked him and left “How in the world do you do that?” I asked. “Just how do you kill someone with a toothbrush and shaving cream?” 

 

I brought back the ammo to our room and the rest of the team was up and ready to tackle the day, I set the ammo down on the desk “Here you go guys ammo for you.” I said. 

 

“Well now we can start the day.” Yang said. 

 

“And we just got back from our mission in Russia, where are Ozpin and Glynda sending us?” Yang asked. 

 

“Somewhere ‘fun.’” I said. 

 

“Yeah ‘fun.’ I hope it’s somewhere nice.” Weiss said. 

 

“What the last places weren’t good enough for you?” Yang joked. 

 

“They weren’t bad but could have been better.” Weiss said. 

 

“Were stopping them from killing innocent people, be happy for that.” Blake said a little annoyed. 

 

“Oh we are Blake, calm down a little. I know you hate them but chill a bit.” Yang said. 

 

We got our gear and got on the plane and headed out on our next mission, the next mission was in Germany. The White Fang were in the area and General Ironwood wanted us to come in since Jaune and them helped out and they were on another mission, we killed time and then landed in Germany near Atlas. Weiss was had a frown on her face once we got off the plane, I guess she didn’t like this place whatsoever or something. Then a man with a white uniform came up to us “RWBY I presume?” 

 

“Yes that’s us.” I said. 

 

“General Ironwood, I am glad you are here. We have a problem in Atlas, I will fill you in on the way to the base.” He said. 

 

We got in the car and we drove off to the Atlas military base, once we got there we got to business. We were in his office talking about the White Fang and what not. 

 

“The situation here has gone to crap, my armor unit was hit hard and some of my infantry units were hit as well.” He said. 

 

“So what do you need us to do?” I asked. 

 

“The area that they were in is near the city outskirts, we think they are heading to the Schnee Dust Company.” He said. 

 

“Dust?” I asked. 

 

“Right you are still new to this aren’t you Miss Rose?” 

 

“New to this unit then yeah.” I said confused a bit. 

 

“Dust is a new type of ammo that we are making, we have all the elements on Earth. This will make gunpowder useless, and we are implanting people with somethings called Aura and Semblances. It will in theory make people’s wounds heal faster and for the semblance thing well that is way up in the air.” Weiss said. 

 

“So if the Fang get that then all hell will break loose?” Yang asked. 

 

“Yes and it might start the Third World War, they are clever and cunning as hell. They maybe small army but they are powerful as hell, like the US or Russia.” Ironwood said. 

 

“Stop the White Fang, got it.” Yang said. 

 

“This is the area the units were attacked.” He said pulling at a map and pointing to a forest. 

 

“Why are they always in a forest or city?” Yang asked. 

 

“Location, location, location.” Blake said. 

 

“We can take of them sir, don’t you worry.” I said. 

 

“I knew I could count on you girls, if you need anything see Specialist Schnee. She will help you out with anything.” He said. 

 

“Winter is here?” Weiss asked. 

 

“She’s been here for a while now Corporal, she has missed you even though she will not admit it.” 

 

“Ruby can I go see her?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Of course Weiss, I’m not going to say no.” I said smiling at her. 

 

Then she left in a hurry and we went to go find her sister, we found them in the armory hugging each other. Her sister looked like an older version of Weiss, except without the scar on her right eye. Then her sister looked up and saw us enter and she got back into her military poster. 

 

“You must be the rest of my sisters team, my name is Winter and thank you for taking care of my sister.” She said. 

 

“It’s not a problem Winter, we came to see if Weiss was ready or not.” I said. 

 

“I am, I will you later Winter.” Weiss said. 

 

“Same to you Weiss.” Winter said. 

 

**In the forest near Atlas**

 

We made our way into the forest once we got dropped off by a German APC, it wasn’t there for support just to drop us off and then wait for our us to call him. We walked with guns up through the forest and were invisible, so it made things easier. It was quiet as made our way to the enemy compound. 

 

Once we made it to further into the forest we found the enemy compound, a lot of them were talking to each other or walking around. They had tents and other stuff, it was a small area but enough to fit a couple of strike teams. 

 

“What’s the plan?” Yang asked on the comm chat. 

“We flank them on all sides, use the trees as cover so we didn’t hit each other.” I said.  

 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Yang said. 

 

“Fire on my mark.” I said.

 

They split up and I got to work on my rifle and put on my longer barrel for my M7 Grenade Launcher, I got out my rifle grenade and put it on my rifle and waited for the others into position. Once they were and were ready to attack, I fired into a crowd of three people and killing them. Then Weiss went to town with her machine gun killing five, Yang and Blake killed a few as well. More were around the compound, but where cut down by Yang, Weiss, and Blake. I hit a few as well but not as much as they did, we moved in and checked the area for anymore. We didn’t find anymore and went out of cloak, we checked the tents and they had beds, ammo, weapons, and anti-tank weapons like AT-4, RPGs, and an old Bazooka from World War II for some reason. 

 

“Well we found the weapons that they used to hit the tank crews, and some of the weapons used on the infantry units.” I said. 

 

“We should radio Ironwood and tell them that they won’t be bothering him and his boys again.” Weiss said. 

 

“Hey Blake get a drone in the air and see if there are any White Fang in the area.” I said. 

 

She pulled it out of her pocket and threw it in air, it had four rotors and it could go invisible as well and turn into a car with ease while staying invisible. She could see what it saw on her hud, “I see nothing so far, but that doesn’t mean a thing.” She said. 

 

“Keep an eye out just in case, Weiss call Ironwood and tell him what we found.” I said. 

 

“On it.” Weiss said getting on her Scroll. 

 

I felt something off and looked around for a moment  _ “Something's not right here? But what is it?”  _ I asked myself. 

 

Then I heard a sound, next thing I knew I was on the ground looking at the blue sky. I felt something warm coming out of me, my hearing was ringing and couldn’t hear a thing. I looked to my right and saw Yang yelling at me, I saw Blake next to me and Weiss was next to her with a horrified look and her hand covering her mouth then I saw black. 

 

**Weiss’ POV**

 

I was talking to Ironwood about the location, then I heard a gun go off a second later. I turned to see Ruby was on the ground and bleeding out from her chest.  “RUBY!!!” Yang yelled. 

 

She rushed over to Ruby, shaking her head “Stay with me, Ruby.” She said.

 

Blake rushed over and took off her vest “Bullet went through the vest like it was on fire, but how?” She said. 

 

“They must have Dust rounds and used the fire dust to hit Ruby.” I said getting sitting next to her, by this time she was out and losing blood. 

 

“Blake can you stop the bleeding?” Yang asked. 

 

“For now but she needs immediate treatment.” Blake said. 

 

“General do you copy?” I said. 

 

_ “Go Weiss.”  _ He said. 

 

“We need a ride out and a medical team on standby, Sergeant Rose has been wounded and is bleeding heavily.” I said. 

 

“ _ Copy, we will send a chopper to your location ETA 1 minute _ .” He said. 

 

Blake patched up Ruby as best she could then the chopper come in, we got her on the chopper and they went to work. Once we got back to base they took her to the hospital in the base, we were with her all the until they went into the surgical unit. They had her on a stretcher as they got her off the chopper, for the next two hours or so they worked on her. Yang and I were pacing back and forth while Blake was in the bench sitting there. 

 

“You two need to relax a little.” Blake said. 

 

“HOW?! How can I relax when my little sister is in the surgery getting her insides messed around.” Yang angry.  

 

“And how I be relaxed as well, she’s my partner! If she dies then I don’t know what I’ll do. Besides it’s my fault that she got shot by an SDC bullet.” I said. 

 

“You both do realize this is Ruby were talking about, our adult-kid leader who eats cookies and drinks milk when no one is looking. She is the youngest out of all of us and the toughest son of a bitch I have ever met in my life, she will pull through and will recover. A bullet will not keep her down, Yang you should know you lived with her and Weiss it’s not your fault. You did not kill her in any way, shape or form.” Blake said. 

 

Then the light for the room went red and the doctor came out, his gloves were bloody with Ruby’s blood. 

 

“Is she going to make it doc?” Yang asked. 

 

“She will, but she’s resting. She lost too much blood when she got shot, were going to watch her and see how is doing. We managed to get all of the fragments out of her chest and it was a SDC Heat round.” The doctor said. 

 

“What room is she in and what floor?” I asked. 

 

“She’s on the second floor and is in room 129.”   

 

We made our way to the second floor, we found her room and she was hooked up to a bunch of machines and a nurse who was writing something down on a clipboard. Then she looked up and saw us “You must her teammates, she is doing good for someone who had surgery.” She said. 

 

“She’s a tough girl.” I said. 

 

“I can tell, she is lucky to have a team like you. I will leave you guys alone, call if anything happens.” She said leaving. 

 

Yang leaned on the ledge, with the window behind her, Blake took a seat, near Yang and I took one next to Ruby who had her eyes closed and was in a hospital gown. 

 

“At least she’s okay.” Yang said. 

 

“True, we’re gonna have to talk to Ironwood about this.” Blake said. 

 

“Agreed, Weiss I trust in you to stay here and watch her call us if anything happens.” Yang said. 

 

“I will.” I said with my voice threatening to crack. 

 

Then she came behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, I looked back and looked up to her “Hey it’s going to be fine Weiss, she’s going to make it out of this.” Yang said. 

 

I nodded and they left the room “You didn’t deserve this Ruby.” 

 

Then I heard a knock on the door, I looked back and saw Winter with some flowers and a vase. 

 

“I heard what happened to Ruby, sorry this happened to her. I looked into it and the Fang stole some Dust rounds a while back, we didn’t find them until now when we got the wounded back. We found fragments of Dust rounds in there bodies. I checked the SDC inventory and saw some of the fire rounds were missing and others as well.” Winter said. 

 

“So they have father’s bullets, how did they get them?” I asked. 

 

“That I don’t know but I’m sure it’s his doing, he’s up to something.” 

 

“He’s always up to something Winter, it’s father were talking about. We both know he has done some shady deals to make more money and make our name worse than it is, someone has to stop him or he will take us down with him when he does fuck it up.” I said. 

 

“My Weiss didn’t know you had a foul mouth.” Winter said smirking. 

 

“I’m old enough to curse and what not.” 

 

“I know you are, I’m messing with you.” Winter said. 

 

“Hard ass.” I said. 

 

Then she giggled at that “that I am, but not around you my dear sister.” 

 

“Did you tell her family about her condition?” I asked. 

 

“I will when I leave Weiss, they need to know as well and Ozpin knows this and he has given all of you a one month leave and will begin when Ruby here wakes up.” 

 

“That’s nice of him to give us some relax time.” I said. 

 

“It is, I need to go and make a few calls.” Winter said. 

 

“Okay, thanks for stopping by Winter.” I said getting up and hugging her. 

 

“Your welcome Weiss, I love you.” 

 

“Love you too sis.” 

 

Then she left the room and I stayed with Ruby for hours on end. 

 

**Winter’s POV**

 

I walked out of Ruby’s room and pulled out my scroll and made a call “what is it Ice queen?”

 

“Hello Qrow, how are you?” I asked.

 

“Not to bad, was working on a project with Tai. What’s up babe?” 

 

“It’s about your niece Ruby, she has been shot on a mission in Atlas. She’s fine but the bullet wasn’t an ordinary bullet, it was an SDC bullet that hit her.” I said. 

 

“At least she’s okay, Tai will be devastated to hear this and so will Raven.” 

 

“The main thing is she’s alive and well, so what project are you working on?” I asked. 

 

“Making space for you, I got a bigger bed for us.” 

 

“But I liked sleeping with you.” I whined. 

 

“I know.” He chuckled “We can still do that, you sleeping on my chest and all. I know you like it for whatever reason it maybe.” 

 

“Because it’s I love you, plus you make a nice heater when it’s cold in the basement.” I said. 

 

“That too, it is cold down in the basement. I guess I need to get a heater of some sort.” 

 

“Why? I have you as a heat source, no need to spend money.” I said. 

 

“You really like sleeping on top of me don’t you?” 

 

“I do, is that bad? You make me feel safe and secure, unlike my home.” I said. 

 

“Yeah I know, you and your shitty dad and all that shit. I get it Winter, so how is Yang doing?” 

 

“I didn’t see her but I’m sure she is taking it hard.” I said. 

 

“I’m sure she is, poor firecracker at least she has that other girl to help her out.” 

 

“Ah Blake, yes she does seem helpful with her team.” I said. 

 

“Hey, Tai just walked in want to say hi?” 

 

“Sure.” I said. 

 

I heard the phone being moved around, Qrow and Tai were talking to each other “ _ who is it this time? One of your ‘friends?’”  _ Tai asked. 

 

_ “I said it’s Winter, Tai and she’s my girlfriend. You know the one you met.”  _ Qrow said. 

 

_ “Oh man, her?”  _

 

_ “Yes her you moron. She’s on the phone right now.”  _ Qrow said. 

 

“ _ Hello Winter _ ?” Tai said. 

 

“Hello Tai, how are you?” I asked. 

 

“Good Tai, listen I have some news for you.” 

 

“ _ What news? _ ” He asked. 

 

“It’s about Ruby, she was shot. She’s fine and doing well, I just wanted to let you know.” I said. 

 

“Thanks for telling me this Winter, it means a lot to me. How is Yang handling this?” 

 

“Not sure, she and Blake left and I don’t know where there at. Weiss was in the room with Ruby, my sister has been taking this very hard.” I said. 

 

“Wonder why?” 

 

“Our mother.” I said. 

 

“So how is Ruby doing, can I talk to her?” 

 

“She was asleep and I’m sure she will be for a while, she lost a lot of blood when she was hit.” I said. 

 

_ “I see, well thank you for telling me this. I wish I could go and see her but I guess I can have you keep an eye on her, can you do that for me _ ?” Tai asked.

 

“Of course Tai I can do that, you are family to me.” 

 

“ _ Thanks Winter, it means a lot to me. Well time to get back to work, talk to you later Winter and say hi to Ironwood for me. _ ” Tai said. 

 

“Don’t work Qrow too hard and tell him I’m coming over tomorrow, I’ll be staying for about a month.” 

 

“ _ Good it will be nice to have you over, I’ll let Raven know. _ ” Tai said. 

 

“Goodbye Tai.” I said hanging up. “Time to go back to being a hard-ass for a day.” I said to myself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re did this chapter a lot not going to lie, I thought about Ruby meeting death and she died but when I wrote it. it sucked and so I scrapped it, plus she was suppose to get Aura and I had a whole thing on that but I didn't like where I took it so I scrapped it as well but don't worry I will have the RWBY Semblance and Aura that the show is known for. 
> 
> if you have questions or anything let me know.


	7. R&R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wakes up three days later then the team head to Patch for some well deserve R&R

**Chapter 7**

 

**R &R **

  
  


**Ruby’s POV**

 

**Location: Atlas Hospital, room 129**

 

I woke up and was staring at the ceiling for a few moments, then I looked around the room and saw I was in a hospital. I looked to my right and saw Weiss asleep with her head on her arm and the other on my hand. I then looked to my left and saw machines hooked to me on my left arm feeding water and food into me, then my head started to hurt like hell and I grabbed my forehead with my left arm and the machines started to go off. I guess I took out the tube that was in my arm, then the doctor walked in. 

 

“Well I guess I know now what happened in here.” He said. 

 

“That would be me, my head started to pound and I couldn’t do anything with my right due to Weiss holding it.” I said. 

 

“She’s been in here ever since you put into this room, never leaving this room for anything. I had to drag her out and make her eat something and make her get some rest.” 

 

“How long was I in here?” I asked. 

 

“Three days, we were starting to think you went into a coma but I guess you needed sleep.” 

 

“I guess so, where's the rest of my team?” I asked looking around for Yang and Blake. 

 

“Back at the HQ sleeping, it’s only four in the morning. A hell of a time to wake me up as well, you must be hungry. I will get you something to eat, just stay in the bed and don’t mess with anything else that might go off.” the doctor said leaving. 

 

After food in my belly and Weiss wake and not crushing my hand, I was up and around. Well as up and around as the docs would let me be with the constant watch of me and my health. 

 

“It’s great to see up and kicking Ruby.” 

 

“Thanks Weiss, can’t believe I was out for three days.” I said. 

 

“Me too, how do you feel?” 

 

“Chest feels like it’s still on fire a bit but the doctor says it’s the side effects of the bullet hitting me due to it being a Dust round and all, besides that I feel fine.” I said. 

 

“I can tell, your all hyper and still a child I might add.” Weiss said laughing a bit. 

 

“Hey! I can be mature when I want.” I said puffing my cheeks and crossing my arms. 

 

“Of course Ruby.” She said putting a hand on my shoulder. 

 

“So where are Blake and Yang?” 

 

“There coming, Yang said they had something for us and were going to be a bit late.” Weiss said. 

 

Then we heard a knock on the door “come in.” I said. 

 

Then I saw Yang in her tan-brown top with a yellow tank top with blue pants and her combat boots, Blake had on a black jacket with a white shirt and black pants and boots. 

 

“Hey sis, nice to see you up and kicking.” Yang said. 

 

“Nice to be up Yang, how are you?” 

 

She walked up to me and hugged me tightly “better now that you are up and not asleep.” She said. 

 

“Nice to see up Ruby.” Blake said. 

 

“Nice to see you too Blake, been taking care of her?” I asked. 

 

“I have and she’s a handful when she is upset, she wouldn’t eat or sleep much.” 

 

“Yang, you can’t do that. You need to eat and sleep as much as you can.” I said. 

 

“Sorry Rubes, but I didn’t know when you would wake up. I can’t lose you like Summer, I’m not losing another person.” 

 

“Yang.” 

 

“Who’s Summer?” Weiss asked. 

 

“My mother, when Yang’s mom left. She came in and married our dad and had me, then she went on a mission and never came back. Then Yang’s mom came back when my dad was hit rock bottom and it was hard for him to get back up until Raven came back.” 

 

“That’s-that’s sad, sorry to hear you lost her.” Weiss said. 

 

“Still trying to get answers on where she went, I won’t stop looking for her when I’m done with this.” 

 

“So when are you getting out?” Yang asked. 

 

“Soon, they said I leave in a few hours. Once they checked all my tests and stuff.” 

 

“Good, because dad is wanting to know.” Yang said. 

 

“Plus we have a month to kill as well.” Weiss said. 

 

“We do? Sweet, we’re going home Yang and you two are coming along.” I said excited. 

 

“I’d love too Ruby, thanks.” Weiss said. 

 

“I suppose I have to as well, I have nothing better to do anyways.” Blake said. 

 

“So what do you have for us Yang?” 

 

“Well Winter stopped by and gave us a little something from the SDC, they have been working on this for awhile and she wanted to give these implants a shot.” Yang said pulling out a chip. 

 

“What do we do with these?” I said taking one. 

 

“Well Blake and I have already one in our heads and you as well, they did a small surgery on you when you were out.” Yang said. 

 

“What about Weiss?” 

 

“I have one as well, it was small like Yang said. It’s suppose to help us in combat, so I will keep a watch on us.” Weiss said. 

 

“No wonder the back of my head feels windy.”      

 

**Island of Patch**

 

We landed the airport in Patch, by the time we landed it was the afternoon. We had all of our gear with us of course and we were on a C147 thanks to Ozpin, once we got off dad was waiting for us in his Willys Jeep. He got his jeep from his grandpa when he was in the World War II and dad was a sucker for old vehicles and such, it had a green paint job and the American star on the hood that was white and had a circle around the star. It also had a hole in the back where a 50 cal on the back but he never put on on it. It had small benches on the back as well so it could hold four people if needed. 

 

“Girls!” He said. 

 

“Dad!” Yang and I yelled. 

 

We ran over to him and hugged him, he hugged us back then looked up to see Blake and Weiss. 

 

“So who are these two ladies.” He said. 

 

“Dad, these two are Weiss and Blake they are the rest of the team.” I said. 

He walked up to them and held out his hand, Blake shook it and so did Weiss “Nice to meet the two of you and thanks for taking care of my girls.” 

 

“No need for the thanks Mr Xiao Long.” Blake said. 

 

“Please call me Tai, no need for the formalities.” 

 

“So where are Uncle Qrow and mom?” Yang asked. 

 

“At the house getting the food ready, were having a cookout today since Ruby is out of the hospital.” 

 

“How do you know?” I asked. 

 

“Winter told me and yes Weiss I know her, she comes by every now and then.” 

 

“She does?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Yeah she does, she met my brother in law in Vale and well...she’s like family.” 

 

“Come on dad, I’m hungry and I want a beer in my hand.” Yang said getting in the passenger seat. 

 

We got in and we took off into town, we had shops, restaurants and other stuff as well. Once we got off the main road and went on a dirt road, we got up to a two story house in the woods. It was a brown house with some flowers in the front of the house, we got off the jeep and went inside. On the walls in the living room were pictures of Yang, Raven, dad, mom, and me in uniforms and with their squads when they were in the military. Weiss went up to one and it was me in my marine dress uniform “Is this you Ruby?” 

 

“Hmm yeah it is, when I graduated boot camp. Camp Pendleton was where I went to basic for and then went to Twentynine Palms for some more training, then went to Afghan for a year then was a Marine Raider for a year doing special missions and what not.” I said. 

 

Then Blake walked over as well and picked on up of Yang in her Army uniform, “what’s with the red one on your patch?” 

 

“I was in the 1st Infantry Division or Big Red One for short, oldest division in the army.” Yang said. 

 

“So what branch were you in Tai?” Weiss asked. 

 

“I was part of the Chinese Army for a time until I came over to the states with the help of Ozpin.”

 

“Really then what was Raven and Qrow?” Blake asked. 

 

“Qrow joined the navy.” Dad said. As he said that I snickered a bit “Raven joined the army.”

 

“Why are you snickering?” Weiss asked. 

 

“The Marine Corps and the Navy have a raival thing for years.” Yang said. 

 

“I see, so it’s like sport teams?” 

 

“In a way yeah it is.” Yang said. 

 

Then the sliding glass opened and closed, we all looked and saw Uncle Qrow walk in with his flask in his hand. He stopped and looked at us, he gulped and closed his flask and put it away “Hey kids, nice to see you.” 

 

“Qrow are you drunk again?” Tai asked. 

 

Then the door opened and closed again and Winter walked in “Not really but close to it, give it up Qrow.” 

 

“Aww Ice Queen you’re no fun.” Qrow said giving up his flask. 

 

She took it and pocketed it “So when did you guys land?” 

 

“Twenty minutes ago.” I said. 

 

“Well it’s nice to see you up Ruby, how are the implants working for you?” 

 

“I feel fine for now and will let you know if anything changes.” I said. 

 

“That will be nice of you, unlike your sister who keeps telling me not to worry about her.” Winter said looking at Yang with a disappointed look.  

 

“I said I was fine Winter, no need to worry. I will tell you if I’m hurt or something.” Yang said. 

 

“Now we have all that out of the way, let’s eat some burgers.” Dad said. 

 

We went outside and saw Raven putting plates down and Zewi watching her, he turned his head over to us and ran towards us. “Zewi!” I said picking him up. 

 

He barked and then began to lick my face “Yes, yes I miss you too buddy.” 

 

“Hey the furball is here, how are you Zewi?” Yang asked. 

 

He looked over to Yang and barked at her and she patted his head, Weiss came closer to him and narrowed her eyes “your telling me that this little furball is staying here with us? Yes you are, yes you are.” She said in a baby voice. 

 

Then she looked at us and we all stared at her for a moment “Father wouldn’t let us have a pet.” She said clearing her throat.

 

“At last you all come, was wondering when you were.” Raven said. 

 

“Sorry mom, we landed twenty minutes ago and said hi to Uncle Qrow and Winter.” Yang said. 

 

“Whatever and give me a hug.” 

 

Yang walked over and hugged each other “Nice to see you Yang, it’s been a while.” Raven said. 

 

“I would have been home sooner but was pulled into something else.”

 

“I can see that, Ozpin recruited you didn’t he?” Raven asked. 

 

“Yeah he did, along with Ruby as well.” 

 

“So I see, Ruby how are you?” Raven asked. 

 

I put down Zewi and he ran over to dad who picked him up and patted him.  “Not bad Raven, besides being shot at.” 

 

“Yeah that will happen to you, I’m just glad your okay and all.” Raven said. 

 

“Well let’s eat, we have burgers and beer.” Dad said. 

 

So we ate and talked about how we were all doing and such, dad was working with Ironwood with some security, Uncle Qrow gave up teaching for the army and was owned a bar he called Ice Queen. Only Winter smiled at that, which I got that they were dating but didn’t say out loud. I was happy for them, for Qrow it was hard for him to find a girl due to his drinking but I guess Winter was helping him by the looks of it. 

 

“So kiddo, how are you feeling?” Qrow asked. 

 

“Good Uncle Qrow, can’t complain much.” I said taking a sip of my beer. 

 

“Good, everything good with ice princess?” 

 

“Hey.” Weiss said. 

 

“Well I can’t call you ice queen, your sister has that nickname.” 

 

“I got it, princess!” I said. 

 

“Why that?” 

 

“Because, you look like one and talk like one. Plus you have tons of money and stuff.” I said. “Why don’t like it?” 

 

“N-no I don’t hate it especially if you give it to me.” 

 

Than Yang made fake vomiting noises “Get a room you two.” 

 

“Yang be nice to her.” Blake said hitting her shoulder. 

 

“Your so mean Blakey, I thought you were on my side.” Yang whined. 

 

“Speaking of rooms, we don’t have enough rooms for the two of you so I hope you like sharing.” Tai said. 

 

“I don’t mind Tai, I figured we had too.” Blake said. 

 

“So where will we sleep?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Well either on the couch and loveseat or with Yang and Ruby.” 

 

“I don’t mind sharing with Blakey, it’s going to be fur-tastic.” Yang said. 

 

We all groaned at the pun except for Blake who laughed a bit. 

 

“Yang your puns get worse and worse every time.” Raven said. 

 

“Well we’re do I get that from?” 

 

“From your father that’s who.” Raven said. 

 

“Guilty as charged.” Dad said. 

 

After more talking and more beer bottles it was getting late so we went to bed, but first we had to figure out the sleeping arrangements for Weiss and I. 

 

“So do you want the bed or the floor with the air mattress?” I asked. 

 

“I couldn’t take your bed Ruby, I can sleep on the floor.” 

 

“I couldn’t do that to you Weiss, I would feel bad. How about this we can share the bed, if that’s okay with you?” I asked. 

 

“S-sleep together? I guess we can, won’t it be weird though?” 

 

“Were teammates Weiss, we would do anything for each other. If needed I would give my life for you, hopefully it won’t come to that.” I said. 

 

“You would?” 

 

“Yeah Weiss, we are taught to help each other out. Through the good and bad times, now I’m beat and I want to sleep.” I said getting on my bed. 

 

Once I hit the pillow I was out like a light. 

 

**Weiss’ POV**

 

Once Ruby hit the pillow she was dead asleep, I was standing at the bed and was wondering what to do next. 

 

“Ah I’ll think about tomorrow, right now I’m beat as can be.” I said getting next to Ruby. 

 

I got under the covers with her and laid there for a moment “Wonder what tomorrow will bring for me?”

 

Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to to do implants, and I thought of doing it as a gene dormant in the human body but I'm not an expert on the human body so I decided on implants.


	8. Getting more acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss take the day and hang out with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a Whiterose chapter, don't worry I will do a Bumblebee chapter as well.

**Chapter 8**

 

**Getting more acquainted**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

I woke up and looked around the room wondering where I was and my mind came too, I was in my old room. Then I felt a tickle on my nose, I went to scratch it but then I looked down and saw white hair. I looked over and saw Weiss asleep with her arms out of the covers and above her head and her mouth open a bit, I looked closer and saw a bit of drool coming out. 

 

“She looks cute when she’s asleep.” I said. 

 

I moved some of her hair off of me and went to my business in the bathroom, once I was done I went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Raven and dad, Raven was in a black tank top with red shorts and dad was in black sweatpants and a black shirt. 

 

“Morning Ruby, sleep well?” Dad asked. 

 

“Yeah I did, thanks.” 

 

I took a seat in front of Raven who was drinking coffee, then dad set a cup of coffee in front of me “made your favorite six sugar and two milk.” 

 

“Thanks dad.” I said taking a sip.

 

“So what will you do with your team today?” Raven asked. 

 

“Don’t know Raven, haven’t thought about it really. I want to get to know Weiss a bit more.” I said. 

 

“She’s your partner?” Dad asked. 

 

“Yeah she is.” 

 

Then Winter came in, she had on a white t-shirt with three buttons in the middle and the rest were undone, her hair was all a mess as well and was all over the place. She sat down next to me and she looked dead to me, that is until dad put a cup in front of her and she took a sip. 

 

“Thanks Tai, I needed that.” 

 

“Your welcome Winter, sleep well?” Dad asked. 

 

“Always do.” She said taking another sip. 

 

“I’m curious Winter.” I said. 

 

“About what?” 

 

“Qrow and you? Are you two together? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?” I asked. 

 

“How did you- 

 

“Oh crap I was right, huh I thought you two weren’t but huh.” I said trailing off. 

 

“Yes we are together, he helped me and I guess I fell for him. Even though he’s a drunk ass at times, I still love him for who he is. Even if he fights with Ironwood about rules and such, he’s something else.” 

 

“Yep that’s my brother in a nutshell, always pissing someone off.” Raven said. 

 

“Not much anymore but here and there he will.” 

 

“Talking about me?” Qrow said. 

 

I looked at the door and he had on his black pants and no shirt on, he walked in and sat down next to Winter. 

 

“Sleep well Uncle Qrow?” I asked. 

 

“Yeah I did, what about you Winter?” He asked. 

 

“Of course I did.” She said taking a sip and then smiling. 

 

“So kiddo what are going to do with your team today?” Qrow asked. 

 

“Don’t know, I want to get to know Weiss a little more than just being her CO.” I said. 

 

“She talks about you.” Winter said. 

 

“Good things or bad things?” 

 

“Good, don’t worry. At first it was bad but when you yelled at her to shut it or you would PT her, but then she respected you when you went to London to save those Royal Marines.” Winter said. 

 

“She did?” 

 

“Yes she did and when you were shot, she was devastated that you were hurt. This is the second time I saw her like this, the first was with our mother. The White Fang killed her, when she died Weiss blamed herself. Of course she didn’t do a thing, but she blames herself for our mother death.” Winter said. 

 

“Poor Weiss, what can I do to make her happy when she’s here?” 

 

“Take her around town, spend some time with her. She doesn’t have any friends due to our father wanting her to be the next CEO.” Winter said. 

 

“Thanks Winter.” I said getting up “Hey dad is it okay to take the jeep into town and show Weiss around?” 

 

“Sure, I don’t mind. Just fill it up, it needs gas.” 

 

“I will, thanks dad.” I said hugging him. 

 

I went upstairs and got dressed, I had on a red hoodie with a silver rose on the right side of it. It was my mom’s hoodie before she left, and black pants. I put on my black boots and put on my holster for my 45 colt, I saw Weiss still asleep. 

 

“It’s ten o'clock I guess I should wake her.” I said. 

 

“I walked up next to her and shook her a bit “Weiss, wakey, wakey.” I said softly. 

 

“No mom, it’s sunday. Let me sleep in.” She said. 

 

“I SAID WAKE UP SOLDIER!” I yelled. 

 

Then she jerked up and got off the bed and saluted me “Sir!” 

 

I giggled a bit and she looked around “You lied to me” She said. 

 

“It was the only way to wake you up, I figured you would wake up when I yelled at you.” 

 

“What time is it?” She said rubbing her eyes. 

 

“Ten in the morning, come on get dressed I want to show around town and get some breakfast.” 

 

“Fine.” She said. 

 

After she got dressed and had a cup of coffee, we were on our way into town. She had on a white shirt and a white jacket that was halfway zipped up, she also had on white heels as well. 

 

“Why are we going into town?” She asked with her arms crossed. 

 

“To get gas for the jeep and like I said to get breakfast, I wanted to hang out with you more. I want to get to know you more, instead of being your CO all the time.” 

 

“Really? You want to hang out with me?” She asked. 

 

“Of course Weiss, I want to be your friend. Winter said you didn’t have much friends, so I want to be one of those.” 

 

“Thanks.” She muttered. 

 

“Your welcome.” 

 

Once we got some gas for the jeep we went to a local restaurant I knew, we went in and got a table. 

 

“What do they have here?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Pancakes, bacon, a bunch of other stuff as well. Plus lunch and dinner as well, besides I know the owner.” I said. 

 

“RUBY!” A man said. 

 

“Hey Jackson.” I said. 

 

He came up to me and hugged me, he was an older marine that my mom was friends with and he taught me a few tricks for my Garand that his dad taught him . He fought in Vietnam in Khe sanh when the NVA or North Vietnam Army attacked during the Tet Offensive, plus I helped him out from time to time. He had on a chef apron that had some dry grease on it.  

 

“How are you Sergeant?” He asked. 

 

“Not bad Captain, meet my new friend. Her name is Weiss Schnee, she’s a Corporal in the German Heer.” 

 

“Nice to meet you.” 

 

“Pleasures mine.” Jackson said shaking her hand then he sat next to Weiss. “So what brings you here Ruby?” 

 

“Some of your food of course.” 

 

“And here I thought you missed me.” He said.  

 

“I did and your food as well.” 

 

“Well at least your honest, as usual it’s on the house.” He said getting up. 

 

“I couldn’t Jackson, I don’t want you to go out of business.” 

 

“Please, go out of business? Highly doubt it Ruby, what do you want to eat?” He asked. 

 

“The usual, Weiss?” 

 

“Pancakes.” Weiss said. 

 

“Alright, want some drinks?” 

 

“Milk.” I said. 

 

“Orange juice.” 

 

Then he left and we were alone together “So Jackson.” Weiss said. 

 

“Mom’s friend, he’s a marine but from Vietnam. Hell of a guy, helps you out when you need it.” 

 

“He sounds like a nice guy.” Weiss said. 

 

“He is, plus I helped him out one time and I guess he’s taken a liking to me.” 

 

Then he came out of the kitchen and gave us our drinks and food “Enjoy girls.” He said. 

 

Then he left and went back into the kitchen and we digged into the food “Wow this is really good.” Weiss said. 

 

“Told you it was good, after this I can show you around town.” 

 

“I’d like that.” Weiss said. 

 

After breakfast and paying for the bill, even though Jackson told me I didn’t need to. We got back in the jeep and went around town, I showed her all the shops and food places as well. 

 

“Wow this place as almost everything.” Weiss said. 

 

“It also has a beach, but I know a secluded one where no one knows. It’s a nice place as well, nice and warm water.” 

 

“Sounds fun, we should do that Ruby.” Weiss said. 

 

“You mean it?” 

 

“Of course, this has been a fun day for me. In fact it’s been the most fun I had in years Ruby, thank you for today.” Weiss said. 

 

“Your welcome Weiss, it’s nice to see you smile instead of being stuck up sometimes.” I said. 

 

“Sorry for being stuck up at times, it’s the way I was raised to be.” 

 

“It’s okay Weiss, it’s not your fault the way you are.” I said. 

 

“I wish to change from being hateful to being nice.” 

 

“It starts with one small step Weiss, plus I like nice Weiss.” I said. 

 

As we drove around as we talked some more, I got to know her more. She liked music, operas, singing, and other things as well. We had been out for a few hours and it was one in the afternoon and it was getting really hot outside. 

 

“Man it’s gotten hot out.” I said wiping off the sweat off my forehead. 

 

“Yeah no kidding, I thought it was going to be cool here but I was wrong.” 

 

“Wanna go swimming?” I asked. 

 

“Yeah let’s, I wanna see this place you talked about.” 

 

So I drove us home and we got into our swimsuits, mine was red with a silver rose on the right breast and Weiss had a white one with her logo on the right as well. We made our way through the forest and found the spot I was talking about, it was surrounded by some cliffs. The water was crystal clear as well, so you could see the fish swimming around. 

 

“Wow Ruby you were right it is a nice place.” 

 

“Told you Weiss.” I said setting down our stuff down on the sand. 

 

She walked over to the water and put her feet in “Man it is warm.” 

 

As she did I got a good look at her  _ “man she has a nice ass and legs, plus she looks really nice with pale skin.”  _ I thought. 

 

“Come on Ruby get in.” Weiss yelled.

 

“Yeah I’m coming!” I yelled back. 


	9. The Pacific

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As RWBY takes some time off, so does JNPR but it is cut short a bit and they head towards the Pacific

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, a little gift from me. As a thanks for all the feed back and helpful comments, I really appreciate it. I hope all of you have a lovely Christmas Eve and Day.

**Chapter 9**

 

**The Pacific**

 

**Location: Beacon**

 

**Jaune’s POV**

 

When Ruby was hurt we feared the worst but she pulled through, as for us we were at the base or in the city. We were on leave like RWBY and we didn’t want to go home due to us being all over the place and we liked staying together, we were in the city of Vale eating at a cafe. We were out on the patio talking and eating while the people in the town were walking around and going about their day.

 

“So Jaune what’s next for us?” Pyrrha asked.

 

“No idea Pyrrha, we had almost the whole month off. I’m sure Ozpin will let me know, so for now relax and enjoy yourself Pyrrha. Believe me when I say you need a break.” I said.

 

“Your right.” Pyrrha said.

 

“I hope we don’t have to go anytime soon.” Nora said.

 

“Agreed.” Ren said.

 

“Don’t jinx it Nora.” I said.

 

“Has anyone hear anything about the Fang activity?” Pyrrha asked.

 

“No not really,  the news haven’t said a thing or any nations. They have been quiet lately, I wonder if it has to do with Ruby and them.” I said.

 

“Could be who knows, we need to keep an ear the ground though.” Ren said.

 

“Agreed Ren, we need to. We need an edge on these guys and we can beat them.” I said.

 

We talked some more then went back to base, once we got back we saw some of the air crewman running around and getting crates onto a C-130.

 

“You four are you JNPR?” One asked.

 

“Yeah why?” I asked.

 

“Ozpin needs you on this plane now, we have your gear and weapons on the plane.” He said.

 

“Well looks like we have another mission.” I said.

 

We got on and we took off, once in the air Ozpin came on “Sorry for the hurry Mr Arc but we have a situation in the Pacific. The White Fang are in the Pacific causing some issues for some of the island nations, captain Phil will explain more once you get onto the USS Warthog.” He said.

 

“Yes sir, do you want us to give you updates once were done with our missions?” I asked.

 

“Captain Phil will tell me what is going on, so need to worry.”

 

“Understand sir.” I said.

 

Then he was gone, “Well we will be on the ocean for a time, I hope none of you get seasick.”

 

**Few hours later**

 

Once we landed on the Warthog and were in the hanger bay along with flight crews, maintenance, flight deck guys and many more as well. Then we saw the captain in his white outfit and his hat, he had a scar on his right cheek. He came up to us and held out his hand “You must be the _team_ , welcome to the Warthog.” He said.

 

“Thank you sir.” I said.

 

“I’ll show you to your quarters, follow me.”

 

We followed him out of the hanger and went into a bunch of hallways, until we were in a small room “This is where you will be staying, we have some lockers for your weapons and stuff. Once you’re settled in head to the mess hall and get some grub in you, I already told the sailors to help you out if you get lost in the ship.” He said walking away.

 

We got our stuff in our lockers and then we went to the mess hall, we saw sailors and other navy guys eating and talking. We got some steak, mashed potatoes, and some veggies as well. We sat down in the back of where everyone were at, “This is really good.” Nora said.

 

“Yeah it’s not bad.” I said.

 

“See those F-22 Raptors?” Ren said.

 

“Yeah I did, and those F-16 Falcons as well, not to mention those A-10 Thunderbolts.” I said.

 

“Some nice aircraft I admit.” Pyrrha said.

 

“Wonder where we are going since were on an aircraft.” I said.

 

“Who knows, at least we’re still together.” Nora said.

 

After we got some food we went back to our room and got some rest, after a few hours of rest the PA came on “JNPR to the bridge; repeat JNPR to the bridge.”

 

We got to the bridge and saw the captain looking at a map on a table “Oh good you’re all here, I got a mission for you. Gather around the table for a moment.” He said.

 

We gathered around and saw a map of tiny islands “What’s this place?” I asked.

 

“We tracked some White Fang to this island, Wake island. They managed to take the whole island and take the airstrip, I am tasked of taking the island back but I need a small team to go in.”

 

“So you want us to go in before you commit any forces?” Pyrrha asked.

 

“I want two people on that island, to recon the airstrip to see if they have anti-air and how many numbers are there.”

 

“We can do that sir. Pyrrha, with me. Ren, Nora stay on the ship and help the marines get ready. Help them out as best as you can, captain think you can show them the way to where the marines are getting ready?” I asked.

“Of course lieutenant, you two will be going in by chopper than by boat. Hanger two is where your chopper will be at.”

 

We left the bridge and made our way to the second hanger where they had a Chinook helicopter on the elevator and I saw four men getting a Zodiac into the back, once we got closer they stopped “You LT Arc?” The crew chief asked.

 

“Yep that’s me, we ready to go?”

 

“Yeah we’re good to go, just waiting for you guys.” He said.

 

“Well let’s not keep the captain waiting, the marines need to hit something today and we need Wake island back under our control.”

 

“You got it.” He said getting in the back.

 

We took a seat in the chopper and they closed the ramp, then the elevator began to go up and then it stopped. Then I heard the rorators start up “comm tower this is Falcon 2-1, requesting take off, over.” The pilot said.

 

“This is comm tower, all clear for takeoff Falcon 2-1. Good hunting.”

 

Then we took off and headed towards Wake island.


	10. Wake island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Pyrrha land on Wake island and figure out how to deal with the White Fang and take back the island

**Chapter 10**

 

**Wake island**

 

**Location: Off the coast of Wake island**

 

**Jaune’s POV**

 

Once we were in the air, we headed towards Wake. It was a quiet trip for the most part, Pyrrha had her sniper rifle and M4A1 while I had my FAMAS rifle. Then the chopper stopped and lowered it self and the ramp lowered into the water, then the pilot spoke “This is far as we can go, without the Fang shooting at us.” 

 

We got in the boat, Pyrrha up front with her M4 out and I was driving. Then the crew pushed us out and we were in the water, and we made our way to the island. 

 

“So where are we landing Jaune?” Pyrrha asked. 

 

“No idea Pyrrha, once we make landfall I’ll get on the comms with the captain.” 

 

“Sounds good.” She said. 

 

Once we made landfall, we hid the boat and I got on the comms “Captain come in.” 

 

“Go Arc.” He said. 

 

“We made landfall.” 

 

“I see you made it to the harbor area, head west and you find the airstrip.” He said. 

 

“Yes sir, Arc out.” I said then I looked at Pyrrha “we head west to the airstrip and see what they have.” 

 

So we made our to the airstrip while invisible, we saw no Fang in the forest near the strip but we knew they were around. We got the airstrip and I pulled out my binoculars and saw some enemy ZPUs around the strip and soldiers walking around and packing American Air Force uniforms and AK-47s. 

 

“Must have killed the crews and taken there outfits.” I said. 

 

“Yeah because the Air Force doesn’t carry AKs and have ZPUs.” 

 

“I see some armor as well, T-62s. Man they have some Russian armor as well, what else do they have?” Pyrrha said. 

 

“No idea but I’m sure there’s more around somewhere.” 

 

“Well we have some intel on them, armor, anti air and stuff. Want to call it in?” She asked. 

 

“Yeah I will.” I said then I got on my scroll “Captain we have enemy ZPUs in the area and T-62s as well. Plus the enemy is using your Air Force uniforms as well.” I said. 

 

“Those bastards, got it. The rest of your squad is landing with the marines as well, the marines will be there in three minutes.” 

 

“Copy sir, any idea on air support?” I asked. 

 

“Take out those guns or get them to fight you and I can have A-10 Warthogs on that place to bomb the crap out of it.” 

 

“Copy consider those guns gone.” I said.

 

“So what’s going on?” Pyrrha asked. 

 

“The marines are landing soon with Ren and Nora, we can get A-10 support to help out but those guns need to be gone.” I said. 

 

“Well time to blow some guns up.” Pyrrha said reloading her weapon. 

 

“What are you going to do?” 

 

“Using a Mk211 round, high explosive.” She said. 

 

“So when you fire it, it will blow it up?” 

 

“Yep and then we can get some air support in here.” She said. 

 

She took aim and waited for a moment then fired, it hit the first one and it blew up. It had them confused and disoriented for a moment, then she fired again and hit the second one and that blew up and the third as well. 

 

“Who the hell blew that shit up?!” One of the White Fang yelled. 

 

“Shots came from the forest, get some guys in there to check it out!” Another yelled. 

 

“Well they know where around.” I said.  

 

“Yeah good thing where invisible.” 

 

“Still switch to your rifle and keep it suppressed.” I said. 

 

I pulled out my pistol and put on a suppressor as well, my pistol was a Heckler & Koch USP 9 millimeter. We waited for them to come in and look around for us, two came in into where we were at and looked around. 

 

“Anything?” The first one asked. 

 

“Nothing.” The second one said. 

 

I looked towards Pyrrha and she looked at me, I put my thumb on my neck and slide it across and she nodded. She and I put away our weapons and pulled out our knives and got close to them who were looking at some bushes, we grabbed their mouths and stabbed there chests. Once they were dead, we dragged them off and hid their bodies away so no one could see them. 

 

“Sir the anti air is out of commision, you can send in the A-10s now.” I said. 

 

“Copy that Arc, the marines are on the way and so are the A-10s.” He said. 

 

“Roger that.” 

 

“So we got backup, good. Now we can get these guys off the island in a body bag.” Pyrrha said. 

 

We went back to our spots and saw the Fang were still looking at the destroyed ZUPs, we took aim and fired away at them. Of course they were surprised when we fired on them, most fell when we killed them while some fired back but of course they were also killed. 

 

“Well we dealt with the anti air, how are going to deal with the tanks?” Pyrrha asked firing her sniper. 

 

“No idea, but I know who can.” I said “captain, were going to need those A-10s for support.” 

 

“Copy two of them are on the way, callsigns are Angle 2-2 and 2-3.” He said. 

 

“Copy path me through to them.” 

 

And like that I was talking to them “This is Angle 2-2 waiting for strike over.” 

 

“Angle 2-2, we have enemy armor on the airstrip. I need you to take them out popping red smoke on them.” I said. 

 

“Copy ETA is one minute out.” Angle 2-2 said. 

 

“We got support on the way, one minute out.” I said. 

 

“Good, one less problem to worry about.” 

 

“So far, anyone trying to leave the place?” I asked. 

 

“Not that I saw, no chopper to get them out or anything.” 

 

“Keep an eye out just in case.” I said. 

 

As we fired on I saw two T-62 tanks coming towards us, I popped a red smoke grenade and threw it near them. Then I could hear the sound of A-10 engines coming in, I looked up and saw thirty millimeter hitting the ground and the greatest sound in the world. 

 

“BRRRRRRTTTTTT.” 

 

Then the tanks stopped moving and the turrets on the tanks blew right off and hit the ground, “NICE HIT! Tanks destroyed, thanks for the help Angle 2-2 and 2-3.” I yelled. 

 

The pilot laughed a little when I was excited when they hit the tanks “Copy that, standing by for next run.” 2-2 said. 

 

“Copy were pushing towards the airstrip, keep us covered.” 

 

As we got up we saw the marine amphibious vehicles come out of the water and land on land, they got a bit closer and then lowered there ramps down. Marines came out and ran towards the airstrip, I saw Ren and Nora come out as well and Nora was packing an M72 LAW rocket launcher. We went up to them and they were happy to see us “Nice to see you guys again.” I said. 

 

“You too fearless leader, ready to crush these guys?” Nora asked. 

 

“You know it, Nora. let’s go for it, head to the airstrip and crush these guys for good.” 

 

We followed the marines in and one of their vehicles with a 50 cal on the top, we got to the strip and saw more White Fang firing on the marines. We got in and helped them out and made our way to the terminal next to the airstrip, once we cleared out the outside we made our way inside to see the inside was shot up with bullet holes and dead bodies. 

 

“Damn Fang, using our uniforms against us.” A marine said. 

 

“These bastards are going to pay, for what they did here.” Another said. 

 

“Focus men, we have a job to do. Stay on the ball, I don’t need you to die as well.” The captain said. 

 

“Sir yes sir.” They all said. 

 

“Arc, the captain said to head back to the ship. Take the AVV back, then tell them to come back so we can secure the rest of the island.” 

 

“Yes sir captain.” I said. 

 

We got out and saw the AVV sitting there waiting for us, we got inside and we went back to the ship. Once we got back we were told the captain wanted to speak to us, so we put away our gear and made our way towards the bridge. 

 

“Nice job on helping the marines and airforce out Arc and Nikos, thanks to you we took the island back.” The captain said. 

 

“Thank you sir, so what’s next for us?” I asked. 

 

“Wanting to go back in already? Man you H&H guys are always ready to go.” 

 

“Just wondering sir, that’s all.” I said. 

 

“For now no, just rest up and get some sleep.” 

 

“Sir.” We all said. 


	11. Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake go and hang out, while Ruby and Weiss play some games

**Bumblebee**

 

**Location: Patch Island, a day before JNPR and marines take Wake island back**

 

**Yang’s POV**

 

I was watching tv in the living room flipping through channels when one news channel was talking about the US Air Force Base on Wake island. 

 

“Ruby, Blake, Weiss come here!” I yelled. 

 

They all walked into the living room “What’s up?” Ruby asked then saw the news “Son of a gun.” 

 

“They took Wake island? How?” Blake asked. 

 

“It’s an Air Force Base, plus a terminal for regular planes as well.” I said. 

 

“Still, it's a US Base. The government should be getting men and materials ready to take that base back.” Blake said. 

 

“I know Blake, but this is a surprise to them as well and I’m sure the president is doing something about it and the army, navy, and marine generals are probably are all talking about it as well. Plus we have a task force in the Pacific as well, so I’m sure the commander is doing something about it.” I said. 

 

“I’m sure Jaune and them will take care of it, if anything Ozpin will call.” Ruby said. 

 

Then they all went back to what they were doing except Blake who sat down next to me “God damn Fang always messing something up.” Blake said. 

 

“That’s what we signed up for Blake, we all took an oath to stop any enemy trying to take life away or destroy our way of life.” 

 

“I know.” Blake said. 

 

“So what’s wrong?” 

 

“Just tired of fighting these guys.” She said. 

 

Then I got up “what are you doing?” She asked. 

 

“Come on, we’re going for a ride.” I said. 

 

“Where too?” 

 

“Who cares, enjoy the day and away from this shit.” I said grabbing her arm and lifting her up off the couch. “Dad! I’m taking Bumblebee for a ride!” 

 

“Okay, be safe!” He yelled from the second floor. 

 

I got my helmet and gave her one as well, I went to the shed and got out my bike. It was yellow and black like a bee hence the name Bumblebee, I started it up and it purred like a kitten. 

 

“Get on Blake.” I said. 

 

She was hesitant for a moment then got on, she grabbed my waist “Ready?” 

 

“As ever I will be.” She said. 

 

I made sure she was tightly secured and we took off and into town, once I stopped at a stop light I looked back at her “You okay?” 

 

“I hate motorcycles, these things are death traps.” She said. 

 

“It was a gift from my mom, she got it for me when I graduated boot camp.” 

 

“That was nice of her, my parents got me a katna.” She said. 

 

“That’s a nice sword, is a normal one or a long one?” 

 

“Normal one, like seven inches.” She said. 

 

“Not a bad one.” I said then the light turned green and I took off. 

 

We rode around for a few hours then we were in the park sitting on a bench talking “So Blake, how is Italy?” 

 

“It’s lovely but Patch is also nice as well.” She said. 

 

“So what town are you from?” 

 

“Menagerie, a small fishing town that my dad is the mayor of.” She said. 

 

“Really? Your dad is the mayor of a town?” 

 

“Yeah he is, he is in charge of the town. He takes cares of it, does all the money stuff.” She said. 

 

“I figured that.” 

 

“So Yang, what was Ruby’s mom like?” She asked. 

 

“She was like a super mom, taking care of us and doing her job at the same time.” 

 

“A super mom huh, I bet she was something.” She said. 

 

“She was something, her cookies were god like as well.” 

 

“Really? How good?” She asked.

 

“Really good, you would fall in love with her cookies.” 

 

“So why the Army, if I may ask.” She said. 

 

“Wanted to do something, plus with dad hurting over my mom leaving and Ruby in high school. I had to make some money somehow, plus if I died in combat my family would get the money.” 

 

“They would feel terrible of you dying Yang, I would feel bad if you died.” She said. 

 

“I know, let’s talk about something not sad.” 

 

“Sure, how about your career?” She asked. 

 

“Was a engineer for a bit, but lost my right arm in a explosion and got a new one by Atlas.” I said showing her my robotic arm. 

 

“You have a robot arm? Do your parents know?” 

 

“Yeah they know and so does Ruby, I don’t like talking about it.” I said. 

 

“Have you gotten over it?” 

 

“I have some phantom pain from time to time, sometimes I have nightmares about it as well.” I said. 

 

“I’m sorry to hear that Yang, must be hard. Have you seen anyone for some help?” 

 

“I have but talking to you makes it a bit better.” I said. 

 

“Glad I can be some help, Yang. I’d hate to see you hurt over something.” 

 

“Come on let’s go home, it’s getting late.” I said getting up. 

 

She got up as well and we went home to find Ruby and Weiss playing video games, they were playing Uno. “GOD DAMMIT RUBY!” Weiss yelled. “IF YOU DO IT ONE MORE TIME SO HELP ME!” 

 

“Oh you mean this.” Ruby said smirking then played a reverse card “Here’s looking at you kid.” 

 

“MOTHER FUCKER!” Weiss yelled nearly slamming the controller down on the floor. 

 

“Someone’s pissed.” I said. 

 

“Oh hey Yang, yeah beating Weiss at Uno.” 

 

“I hate you Ruby.” Weiss said putting the controller down on the table. 

 

Then Ruby grabbed her and hugged her “No you don’t you love me.” 

  
  


“She’s got you there Weiss, even if she’s a ass at this game I still love her.” I said. 

 

“Aw thanks Yang.” 

 

“So what did you guys do all day?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Rode around and got to know each other a bit more.” I said sitting down on the couch next to Ruby. 

 

“What about?” Ruby asked. 

 

“Just what we did before we came to H&H, that’s all.” I said. “Hey where’s dad and them?” 

 

“Winter and Qrow went somewhere and Dad and Raven went into town for there date so where having take out and I ordered pizza.” Ruby said. 

 

“Seems my sister is hanging out with that man a lot.” Weiss said. 

 

“Maybe she likes him or something.” 

 

“Could be, I would have to ask her.” Weiss said. 

 

Ruby looked over to me and nodded a little and I was surprised to see him have a girlfriend, though he needed it due to him drinking most of the time. I was happy for them and hoped one day they got married at some point. 

 

“So when is that pizza coming?” I asked. 

 

“Soon.” Ruby said. 

 

“So what’s the situation on Wake?” Blake asked. 

 

“Blake we talked about this.” 

 

“I was wondering is all.” Blake said. 

 

“Ozpin told me that Jaune’s team will take it and will in the Pacific for some time, while we will go to Europe and help Ironwood.” Ruby said. 

 

“Europe, for how long?” I asked. 

 

“For a few months, the White Fang are getting bolder in there attacks and Ozpin has already sent Coco’s team the Middle East so this is a big deal.” Ruby said. 

 

“So when are we going?” Blake asked. 

 

“Two days from now, we will head back to base and then the next day be on a plane to Germany and where  go from there.” 

 

“Well at least we will have some time to get our things together and figure out what weapons we need.” I said. 

 

“Were going to need extra ammo and stuff of course, plus maybe some extra weapons as well.” 

 

“Like what?” Weiss asked. 

 

“For Blake a rifle would be good, and an extra machine gun. Yang you used a machine gun right?” 

 

“Here and there, but that was for a humvee plus it was a 240 machine gun. I never used a SAW but did use a .50 cal.” I said. 

 

“Perfect the 240 is good enough for you, we have one in the basement.” 

 

“I’ll ask mom if I can use her’s.” I said. 

 

“I would wait until their done with their date, you know how Raven gets at times.” 

 

“True, you aren’t wrong sis.” I said. 

 

“So were all set?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Should be.” 

 

“Well dinner is on the way, let’s pop a movie in and hang out together.” I said. 

 

“What movie?” Blake asked. 

 

“A-team?” I asked. 

 

“What’s that?” Weiss asked. 

 

“It’s Yang favorite movie, Army Rangers get sent to jail for a crime they didn’t do.” Ruby said. 

  
  


“You got a better movie than?” I asked. 

 

“Saving Private Ryan?” 

 

“What’s that one about?” Blake asked. 

 

“World War II movie, a soldier in the 101st Airborne who lost all three of his brothers and a five man team are sent all over France to go get him. It’s a good movie.” 

 

“I guess Saving Private Ryan then.” Blake said. 

 

“I like to see that.” Weiss said. 

 

“Okay then I will put in the movie.” I said. 

 

I got out the movie from the dvd cabinet and put it in, then the pizza arrived and we chowed down. Weiss and Blake were first amazed at how much blood there was coming out of everyone on the beach scene. 

 

“My god and this all fake?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Yep all fake blood and stuff.” Ruby said. 

 

“My god it looks real.” Blake said.

 

“I know, I was surprised as well.” I said. 

 

The movie went on and we got to the end where the bridge scene and the head stone happened, Blake and Weiss were crying when it ended. 

 

“He died a hero.” Blake said sniffling.  

 

“And to see him an old man and go to his grave is just to much.” Weiss said wiping her eyes. 

 

“Yeah but it’s just a movie.” Ruby said taking out the disk. 

 

“Still it was a good movie.” I said. 

 

“Yeah I forgot how good it was.” 

 

“So what’s next?” I asked. 

  
  


“How about a comedy?” Ruby asked. 

 

“Which one sis?” 

 

“Fluffy?” Ruby asked. 

 

“Yeah I’m sure Weiss and Blake will like him.” 

 

So then we watched him for two hours and they seemed to enjoy it, then we all went to bed for a long mission. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, been trying to get ahead of where I am and a personal thing happened as well. My recruiter in my passed away two days before Christmas, he was going to help me join the Marine Corps and been playing DOOM but enough about the sad times and look forward to the future and see what it brings us in this new year. Plus some movies that I like to watch and some comedians as well.


	12. Europe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RWBY heads to Atlas under the command of Ironwood and Winter but things are not as they seem in the city and Blake's past is revealed

**Europe**

 

**Location: Atlas, Germany**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

Two days later we were in Atlas again, Ironwood wanted us get to know the city a bit more since we would be staying here a lot more. Either drinking or eating food or whatever we decided to do on that day, Weiss and I were in the city walking around. 

 

“Why did you want to come to the city Ruby?” 

 

“I thought it would be good for us to walk around Weiss, to get off the base and hang out with each other.” I said. 

 

“You know I grew up here and everyone here knows me, right?” 

 

“Yeah I know but who cares, it’s not like were going to shop around or anything.” I said. 

 

“Yeah I guess so.” She said sighing. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Y-yeah I’m fine Ruby, don’t worry about it.” Weiss said. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“I said I’m fine, can we talk about something else?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Yeah sure.” 

 

We walked around town for a little bit then my scroll rang “Yes sir?” 

 

_ “Ruby I need you and Weiss to come back to base, we have a situation in the city.”  _ Ironwood said. 

 

“Yes sir, understood.” 

 

Then I hung up and put my scroll away “Who was that?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Ironwood, he wants us back at the base. Something has gone down in the city.” 

  
  


We got back to base and saw all the soldiers running around the base, we got the armory and Ironwood and Winter were there waiting. 

 

“The situation is bad, the Fang are in the city and are in the SDC as we speak. The GSG-9 are on the scene and have the area under control, they want us to help out so I’m sending you guys in to help out.” 

 

“Yes sir, what is the building like? CQC or long to medium ranges?” I asked. 

 

“CQC, so submachine guns will do. We have some, except for Private Belladonna she is fine with her MP5 but the rest of you will need submachine guns.” Ironwood said. 

 

So we followed him and saw some UMP 45 and MP5Ks, plus other German weapons as well. I took the UMP 45, while Yang took a MP5K and Weiss took a P90. Then we headed towards the SDC company, we saw GSG soldiers armed with G36 rifles and submachine guns as well. We got out of the car and met up with the commander who was in charge. 

 

_ “Glad you made it, the CEO is being held hostage and we can’t go in or there kill him. So we need you to go in and get him out of there, once you have him we will go in and sweep up.”  _ He said in German. 

 

“Understood, do you have any blueprints of the place?” I asked. 

 

“ _Of course._ ” He said pulling out a map of the SDC “ _He is on the top floor in his office on the right side, we have no idea how many they have in there. They also have the employees hostage as well, and we have no idea where they are at, either on the top floor or in the basement.”_

 

“Yang, Blake find those people while Weiss and I go find her father.” 

 

“You got it sis.” 

 

“We can go through the back where the trucks come in and we make our way, try not to kill all of the Fang we need intel on how many there are and where the hostages are at.” I said. 

 

“No sweat sis, we got it.” 

 

_ “We will be on frequency 88.5, let us know when you have the VIP.”  _

 

“We will, RWBY let’s go.” I said. 

 

We went invisible and already there was trouble, two of Fang were guarding the back door. I point to Yang and to myself, she nodded and we made our way to them. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Why do we get the shit jobs? We have to guard the back and do nothing.” 

 

“It’s not that bad, at least we have some peace.” 

 

“Yeah that’s-” 

 

Then Yang knocked him out “what the-” 

 

I grabbed him and put my bayonet to his throat “If you want to not die, I suggest you you answer some questions for us.” I said then the rest of the team popped up in front of him. 

 

“Hey chill lady, no need to do something rash.” He said. 

 

“How many people are in this building?” 

 

“Fifty or so.” He said. 

 

“Where are the staff?” 

 

“Basement with four other members.” He said. 

 

“Where’s the CEO?” 

 

“In his office with Adam.” He said. 

 

“Taurus?!” Blake asked. 

 

“The traitor, well it’s been a while. What is a bitch like you doing here and fighting with these people.” 

 

“Blake?” I asked. 

 

“I was part of the Fang for a time, even before they were violent.” 

 

“So you tell your friends, don’t worry Adam will take care of them one at a time. Starting with little red here and the Schnee bitch here.” 

 

At this point I slit his throat and rolled him off the side, “Ruby?! What the hell?” Yang asked. 

 

“No one talks about my team like that, Blake you can explain this later. For now we have a mission to get done, we know how many there are and the locations of the VIPs. let’s to work and get the job done.” I said. 

 

We splitted up, Yang and Blake heading to the basement and Weiss and I heading to the top floor. We had to face some Fang but it was much, we go to the top floor and saw five men in a room. 

 

We got a bit closer and hide behind some desks “I’m guessing that’s your father’s office?” I whispered. 

 

“Yep that’s it, now shh and let’s listen.” 

 

“You know you didn’t have to take my employees hostage Adam.” Jacques said. 

 

“I have to make it look like you are the hopeless one here, don’t worry they won’t be hurt. I told my men if they lay a finger on them, they will be executed.” 

 

“A little harsh Adam, but understandable, so onto business then.” Jacques said. 

 

“The weapons you promised me.” 

 

“Ah yes, I have them. All you have to do is go and get them, I have the money you transferred.” Jacques said. 

 

“I will go see the weapons, I will be back in a few minutes. Then we can ‘kidnap’ you and take you to Pakistan.” 

 

“Of course Adam, I hope the weapons are acceptable. If not due let me know.” Jacques said. 

 

“I will but I’m sure I won’t need to.” Adam said leaving the room with the two soldiers. 

 

“Now no one will stop me.”

 

Then we moved in, I pulled out my pistol and pointed it to his head then we went visible “Move and I’ll blow your brains out.” 

 

“Who are you people?” Jacques asked. 

 

“Not your friends anymore.” I said pistol whipping him in the head. 

 

“I can’t believe it, I knew he was bad but he just made deals with the White Fang.” Weiss said. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“No I’m not, we can deal with this later. Right now we will have a ton of pissed off White Fang coming up here and trying to get my father.” Weiss said. 

 

“Agreed, we get him out of here before Adam comes back.” 

 

So I picked him up and pulled out my pistol, he was on my shoulder knocked out. We made our way down the stairs, there were still enemies in the building. We got to the bottom and got out to the docking area, once we got out we got the GSG-9. I tossed his body to them and they were surprised to see that.   

 

_ “Why is he knocked out?”  _

 

_ “He is a traitor, he has been making deals with the White Fang. We have the audio logs to prove it.”  _ Weiss said. 

 

She took off her helmet and pulled out the audio logs and handed it to them, he took it and played it. Once he was done listing to it, he was more mad. 

 

_ “Well this changes things, the government will want to see this. For now the SDC will be shut down or Miss Schnee over here will take it over?”  _

 

_ “For now no thanks, but what will happen to it?” Weiss asked.  _

 

_ “Unknown, but we will let you know Miss Schnee.”  _

 

_ “Thank you.” Weiss said.  _

 

“Yang how are you guys doing?” 

 

_ “Good, we got the VIPs and are heading out now. Did you find dick Schnee?” Yang asked.  _

 

“We found him and you will not believe what we found.” 

 

_ “Were on our way out, see you soon.” Yang said.  _

 

“Commander, your team is clear to go in now. There is forty nine in building right now.” 

 

_ “Men, grab your weapons! Were going in!” The commander yelled.  _

 

They all grabbed there weapons and went into the building, once they did Yang and Blake came out with the people. All of them not hurt and unharmed by the looks of it. 

 

“We got them all, and they tell us that Jacques here has been busy these last few months.” Yang said. 

 

“Well he lost his company anyways and will be in jail, or shot. Either way, he screwed himself.” I said. 

 

“Amen.” Weiss said. 

 

“How are you handling it Weiss?” Blake asked. 

 

“Not good but it’s the life he chose and now he is going to pay for it.” 

 

“Hey, I’m here for you Weiss.” I said. 

 

She looked over to me and hugged me, tightly I might add and I could hear her sniffle like she was about to cry but never showed it. Once we got back to base we got some food and a debrief from Ironwood and Winter, we told them what had happened and they weren’t surprised by what we found. 

 

“We knew something was up but couldn’t find any evidence to prove it, so thank you for that.” Winter said. 

 

“The man needs to be shot, if I say so.” I said. 

 

“The government will decide this, he will not go unpunished. It will be bad and hopefully worse.” Winter said. 

 

“I say you girls deserve some time off, I want you to take the rest of the week off. We will keep you girls updated on the situation and I’m sure you will two will be key witnesses for the trail.” Ironwood said. 

 

“Sir yes sir!” We all said. 

 


	13. First feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking Jacques into custody, the girls take the day to enjoy themselves. For Ruby and Weiss, they head to a bar and enjoy each others company.

**First feelings**

  
  


**Location: Atlas Military base**

 

**Weiss’ POV**

  
  


The day after we had my father in the a holding cell, where he would be staying until he would be in a maximum security prison for his crime to dealing with the White Fang and for weapon trafficking, I went to visit him one last time before they took him away. I went to his cell where two MP guards armed with shotguns were standing at the door, they saw me walking towards them and saluted me. 

 

_ “Ma’am.” They both said.  _

 

I saluted them back  _ “May I have a word with him in private please?”  _

 

_ “Of course ma’am, we will be on the here if you need us. Open up on one!”  _

 

The door opened and I went in, of course he was cuffed to his bed. The chain was long enough for him to go to the bathroom and go the cell door to get his food and that was it. 

 

_ “Father.”  _

 

_ “Weiss.” He said.  _

 

_ “I suppose you know why I’m here?”  _

 

_ “I do.” He said.  _

 

_ “Good then I will ask once, why?”  _

 

_ “To make money of course, to make the Schnee company better and make better weapons for the fatherland.” He said.  _

 

_ “Why make deals with the White Fang, why betray us? Your own family?!”  _

 

_ “It is simple, they have money and I took the deal. Though at first I was hesitant at first but later I gave in, at first it was rifles and machine guns then it was Dust rounds and later rocket launchers and other stuff.” He said.  _

 

_ “You only care about money.”  _

 

_ “I don’t care for a failure like you or your sister, nor did I care for your mother. It was to make a son for taking over the family business but all I got were two daughters wanting to join the Heer, not take over the business, I was so happy to see her die.” He said with a smile.  _

 

Then I hit him in the face and made his nose bleed and I grabbed him by the collar  _ FUCK YOU, YOU ARE THE WORST FATHER IN THE FUCKING WORLD. I WISH YOU DIED THAT DAY INSTEAD OF MOTHER AT LEAST SHE WAS A BETTER PARENT THAN YOU WERE, AT LEAST SHE CARED FOR MY WELL BEING AND DIDN’T SEE ME AS PROPERTY LIKE YOU DID.”  _  I said then I whispered in his ear  _ “I hope you go to hell and rot there for the rest of you miserable fucking life because that’s where you deserve to be, your no father. Your a worthless human being, only getting what he wants.”  _ I said then I threw him back a bit  _ “Guards, I’m done here.”  _

 

Then the door opened up and I left  _ “YOU ARE NOTHING, YOU WILL BE BOWING TO THE FANG ONCE THEY TAKE OVER. YOU HEAR ME WEISS, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT TRASH!”  _ He yelled. 

 

_ “At least I will be a better person than you will ever be.”  _ I thought. 

 

I walked back to our room and saw Ruby watching tv, she was watching a game show. Then she looked back “Hey Weiss, hey what’s wrong?” She said getting up and coming over to me.

 

“It’s nothing.” 

 

“Bullshit Weiss, now tell me what’s wrong?” She asked. 

 

“I realized what kind of person my father is, I talked to him for the last time. He will be going to a maximum security prison in Berlin, where for the rest of his life he will be staying.” 

 

“Good, he deserves to be there after what he did to you.” Ruby said with venom. 

 

“Ruby, can you hold me?” I said begging to tear up. 

 

She wrapped her arms around me and I cried on her shoulder uncontrollably “Shh let it all out Weiss, I’m here for you.” 

 

“I-I miss m-my mother.” I said sobbing in between. 

 

“She misses you too Weiss, let it all out.” 

 

“I’m glad he’s gone and out of my life.” I said. 

 

“Me too Weiss, me too.” 

 

Ruby?” I asked calming down. 

 

“Yeah Weiss?” 

 

“Thank you for being with me through all this time, thank you for being my friend when I was alone and I’m sorry for being a bitch to you when we first met.” I said. 

 

She moved her head and looked me in the eyes, her big silver eyes looking at me “Weiss, I’m glad to being your friend. I couldn’t ask for a better one, nor do I want a better friend.” She said smiling. 

 

Then my heart began to beat loudly and my face began to heat up as well “Weiss are you okay?” 

 

“F-fine, why do you ask?” I asked. 

 

“Your face is all red, do you have a fever or something?” 

 

“N-no.” I said. 

 

Then she put her hand on my forehead “No you don’t have a fever, huh that’s odd.” 

 

“I’m sure it will go away after a while.” I said. 

 

“Still, I want you to take it easy. Okay?” 

 

“O-okay.” I said. 

 

“Great.” 

 

“Where are Blake and Yang?” I asked. 

 

“Hmm oh, I think they are in town eating at a restaurant or something. Said they will be back later on in the day.” 

 

“I-I see.” I said. 

 

“So we have the whole day to ourselves, what do you want to do?” 

 

“I want to have a few drinks with you, if that’s okay. I know a bar in town, near the base.” I said. 

 

“Sure let’s go.” 

 

So we went to the bar, it was called  Fallschirmjäger. Of course the name was paratroopers in our language but the bar was every 1940s style, counter tops and bar stools made to look like the 40s and the whole atmosphere was nice. I went with my sister a few times to have a couple of drinks and talk normally and not be strict all the times, I got Ruby a beer and me Jager and we sat down in a booth that looked at the city. 

 

“I have to say this place is nice Weiss, everyone here is so nice and polite. Even though I’m from another country, they still have a smile on there face.” Ruby said taking a sip of her beer. 

 

“Yeah, the manger is a friend of Winter’s. We came here a few times before I went to H&H, sometimes I come here and drink a bit to loosen myself up and not have a stick up my ass all the time.” 

 

“Let’s make a toast.” She said. 

 

“To what?” 

 

“To friends and older sisters.” She said. 

 

“To friends and older sister.” I said clinging our drinks together. 

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

We drank about five beers and Jager’s and by this time Weiss was drunk, her words were slurred and looked like she was about to fall over plus it was getting dark outside. 

 

“Come on Weiss, time to go home.” I said getting up and putting her arm on my shoulder. 

 

“Wher-were going?” She slurred. 

 

“Back to base, so you can sleep.” 

 

We walked back to base, I still had her arm on my shoulder. We got to our room and I sat Weiss down on her bed, I sat down next to her and rubbed her back. 

 

“You okay Weiss?” I asked. 

 

“Yerh, I’m fin.” 

 

Then she bent down looking at the ground, I knew she was about to throw up so I grabbed the trash can and put it in front of her and grabbed her hair so it didn’t get in her way. Then she puked like I thought, after a few seconds, she was fine still drunk but less drunk. 

 

“Than you, rby.” She said still slurring. 

 

“You’re welcome Weiss.” 

 

“I’m sleepy now.” 

 

“Let me get your boots and jacket off.” I said. 

 

I took off her boots and put them to the side and took off her jacket leaving her green tank top on and her pants, I took off her belt and put it to the dresser next to her and Yang’s bed. I put the covers on her “Good night Weiss.” 

 

“Good night Ruby, I love you.” She said closing her eyes and turning to face the wall. 

 

“I love you too.” I said kissing her cheek and going up to my bed to get some sleep “Man she is going to have a major hangover, when she wakes up.” 

 

Then Yang and Blake walked in, tired from there adventure they had in the city “Hey Rubes.” Yang said. 

 

“Shh, Weiss is sleeping.” I said. 

 

“Sorry.” Yang whispered. 

 

“Have fun?” 

 

“Yeah we did.” Yang said in a hush voice. 

 

“What did you guys do?” 

 

“Walk around and have lunch and dinner, you?” 

 

“Went to a bar and had a couple of beers with Weiss here, she got drunk.” I said. 

 

“Sounds like she had fun, how drunk?” 

 

“Slurred words and staggering a bit.” I said. 

 

“Major hangover tomorrow.” 

 

“Yeah I thought that too, well I need to sleep. Night sis.” I said. 

 

“Night Rubes.” Yang said going into Blake’s bed. 

 

“Must be drunk too.” I said quietly. 

  
  


The next morning I woke up with my head pounding a bit, so I went to the bathroom to get a drink of water. As I walked in I saw Yang puking in the toilet with Blake holding her hair behind her head. 

 

“Morning you two.” I said. 

 

“Morning Ruby.” Blake said. 

 

Yang just waved her hand behind her as she threw up again “I guess we all went drinking last night.” I said drinking my water. 

 

“I guess so, Weiss hasn’t moved in inch.” Blake said. 

 

“Not surprised by that, she had five Jagers last night.” 

 

“Man that stuff is like cough syrup.” Blake said. 

 

“Yeah I just had some beer.” 

 

“So what’s on today’s agenda?” Blake asked. 

 

“Nothing at all, we are still trying to get over our hangovers.” 

 

“Sounds good.” Blake said. 

 

So that’s what we did for the rest of the day, Weiss woke up in the afternoon and her head was pounding. 

 

“Hey Weiss, here some pain killers and water.” I said. 

 

She took them and swallowed the pills and drank the water “Thanks Ruby.” 

 

“Your welcome.” I said. 

 

“D-did I say anything weird last night?” 

 

“Y-yeah you did.” I said blushing. 

 

“What did I say?” 

 

“Well, y-you said, you-l-loved me.” I said looking away and was red as my hoodie. 

  
  


She looked down at her covers and was red as well “o-oh I see.” 

 

“W-weiss.” I said stuttering. 

 

“Y-yeah.” She said looking up at me. 

 

“Do-do you love m-me?” 

 

She was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke up “Y-yeah I do.” 

 

“Really since when?” I asked. 

 

“It began when we met at Beacon, and I guess I didn’t realize it until yesterday when you helped me out with my father.” 

 

“I-I see.” I said. 

 

“Do-do you like me as well?” 

 

“Yeah I do, I have liked you since Beacon as well.” I said. 

 

“So what do we go from here?” 

 

“I guess we can go on a date I guess?” I said. 

 

“I like that.” She said smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I redid it twice. for the first part was Weiss in a depression state but then didn't like it so then I had I made it where Jacques was shot by a firing squad and didn't like that so I did this.


	14. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby tries to come up with date ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of JNPR chapters, it's not that I don't like them in fact I love both teams. I just forgot here and there, so sorry for the people who love JNPR and now for some Whiterose action.

**First date**

 

**Location: Atlas City**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

It was a Friday and it was Weiss’ and I first date, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous as hell. I was trying to figure out what do for the date so I was trying to come up with ideas with Yang. 

 

“Take her out for dinner, it went well for Blake and I.” 

 

“By chance are you two-”  I began but Yang cut in. 

 

“Yes we are together, I asked her when we went to the bar and got drunk. Well I got drunk.” She said rubbing the back of her neck. 

 

“Eh don’t worry about it, we have the week off. So take her to dinner?” 

 

“Yeah, she loves fancy dinners and such but I would ask Winter.” She said. 

 

“I will sis.” I said leaving. 

 

I made my way to her office and knocked and heard say come in, she was typing something on her scroll then she looked up. 

 

“Ah Ruby, what a surprise to see you. What can I do for you?” 

 

“Ah well Winter, I’m taking Weiss out on a d-date.” I said. 

 

“Wait you two are together? Since when?”

 

“Uh well, she was intoxicated last night and told me she loved me. When she woke up this morning she asked me what did she say to me, I told her what she said last night and then I told her I liked her too and well here we are.” I said. 

 

She got up from her desk and walked over to me, she stood in front of me and I was a bit scared by her. I was waiting for her to yell at me but instead I got a hug out of her. 

 

“You better treat her right or I will break you.” 

 

“I-I don’t intend to Winter, she is special to me.” I said. 

 

“Good, now what do you need to know about Weiss?” 

 

“Ideas for taking her on a date.” I said. 

 

“Dinner, there’s a restaurant she loves here in the city.” 

 

“What’s the place?” I asked. 

 

“A nice American place, it’s called Joe’s place.” 

 

“Hey I know that place, a place to eat.” I said. 

 

“It is, she will enjoy it.” 

  
  


“Thanks Winter, it means a lot.” I said hugging her. 

 

“You are welcome Ruby.” 

 

Then I left and waited for the evening, when it was six I got ready. I had on my regular outfit, my hoodie, combat pants and boots. 

 

“Weiss are you ready?” I asked. 

 

She came out of the bathroom and had on her white skirt with her jacket and her one inch heels, her hair was in a ponytail as well. She looked beautiful with her hair like that and her legs looked good as well. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You look beautiful Weiss.” I said. 

 

She blushed and looked away for a moment “t-thank you.” 

 

“Shall we?” I asked. 

 

“Yes let’s.” 

 

I held out my arm and she hooked it with her arm and we went on our date to the restaurant, as we got there the owner I’m guessing was there. He was sweeping up, as we went in. 

 

“Sorry were closed for-oh Weiss, hello there. Who’s this lovely lady?” 

 

“Ah Joe, this is my girlfriend Ruby.” Weiss said. 

 

“A pleasure to meet you Ruby, may I ask how did you two meet?” 

 

“A military squad.” I said. 

 

“Please I know what Weiss and Winter do, I know Winter is in H&H. I was once in that as well.” 

 

“You were?” I asked. 

 

“Of course, well before that I was in the Corps. Served in 1-1 as a machine gunner in Desert Storm then Iraqi Freedom.” 

 

“I was part of 2-5 then a Marine Raider for the two years I was in the corps.” I said. 

 

“A fellow a marine, so what can I get you lovely girls?” 

 

“Are you sure Joe?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Of course, it’s fine. So what can I cook for you?” 

 

“A burger for me.” Weiss said. 

 

“Same as well.” 

 

“Coming right up.” He said going into the kitchen. 

 

As he did we went to a booth, he came out and gave us drinks then went back to the kitchen. 

 

“This is nice.” Weiss said. 

 

“It is, I hope your having a nice time.” 

 

“I am, this is the most fun I had in a long time.” Weiss said. 

 

“I’m glad.” 

 

Then he came out with two plates and set them down in front of us “Enjoy girls.” 

 

Then he went back to cleaning the floor, as we ate we chatted about random things. 

 

“This is good.” I said. 

 

“Indeed, he can make a mean burger.” 

 

After dinner we walked around the city, we went to a park and sat down on a bench. 

 

“Thank you Ruby, for this night.” 

 

“Your welcome Weiss, I hoped I did well.” I said. 

 

“You did fantastic tonight, you didn’t have to do this.” 

 

“Anything for my princess.” I said. 

 

“D-dolt.” 

  
  


“Well I am your dolt.” I said. 

 

“Yes, yes you are.” Weiss said putting her head in the crook of my neck. “This is nice, no firefights, no bullets flying, no guns firing, and no one screaming.” 

 

“Yeah it is peaceful, it’s so weird to have these kind of days.” I said. 

 

“Yeah it is, I’m glad your my girlfriend.” 

 

“Me too Weiss.” I said. 


	15. Quality time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Pyrrha spend some time together and talk about there lives, while somewhere in the world the enemy plans for there next attack.

**Quality time**

 

**Location: USS Warthog**

 

**Jaune’s POV**

 

We had been at sea for at least two weeks or so since the attack on Wake, plus we had been doing missions here and there on different islands that the White Fang were on. We had time to kill and nothing really to do at all so, I decided to hang out with Pyrrha a bit more. I was near the flight deck just leaning on the railing watching the waves and the other ships in the fleet and of course the aircraft fly off into the distance. Then I heard footsteps on the catwalk and looked to the side to see Pyrrha in a black tank top and she had on her combat pants and boots. 

 

“Hey Pyr.” 

 

“Hey Jaune, enjoying the view?” She asked. 

 

“Eh it’s okay, but it could be better.” 

 

“How so?” She asked. 

 

“Be nice if the water wasn’t so choppy.” 

 

“True, but it is the sea what would you expect?” She asked. 

 

“Still it could be better and less choppy.” 

 

“Are you sea sick?” She asked. 

  
  


“No I don’t but I’m not a fan of constantly going up and down all the time.” 

 

“We have been at sea for two weeks, you should be use to this.” She said.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“I’m going below deck, you coming?” She asked. 

 

“Yeah I suppose.” 

 

So we went below deck and we went to the mess and got some food, we found a spot and sat down. 

 

“So how is your family?” I asked. 

 

“I haven’t had time to talk to them, since we have been on constant missions.” 

 

“Yeah I haven’t either, I have been meaning to as well.” I said. 

 

“I’m sure we will once we get some time off from all this.” 

 

“I hope so, I like to meet your family.” I said. 

 

“They would love you, I have been writing to them about you when I can and the others as well.” 

 

“You have?” I asked. 

 

“Of course, they have been asking for you to come with me when I go home.” 

 

“I’d be happy to go with you.” I said. 

 

We talked some more and then went back to our room and I went to clean my gun while Pyrrha wrote home, Ren and Nora were around the ship hopefully she wasn’t destroying anything importance to the ship or the sailors. I finished putting my rifle together and set it aside, and Pyrrha put her letter away. 

 

“Man this is so boring.” I said. 

 

“At least we don’t have to fight right now.” 

 

“True but I hate being cooped up for so long.” I said. 

  
  


“As do I, it does get a bit tedious.” 

 

“Wish we could go back to the mainland and be in Beacon or Vale.” I said.

 

“I wish too, being on the sea for this long is getting boring.” 

 

“LT Arc, report to the bridge. Repeat; LT Arc report to the bridge.” The PA system said. 

 

I let out a sigh and got off my bed “See you later Pyr.” 

 

I left and headed for the bridge where the captain was sipping his coffee like Ozpin does “Ah Jaune, glad you can make it.” 

 

“What’s the skinny?” I asked. 

 

“Ozpin has some intel that the White Fang are working in Japan, we have contacted them and they are aware. I need you to meet them and get the job done.” 

 

“Yes sir, when do we land?” I asked. 

 

“In three days, we will land and get some supplies and the crew can get some down time and once your done you can relax as well.” 

 

“Yes sir.” I said. 

 

**Somewhere in the world**

 

“GODDAMMIT, how can you lose him like that?” 

 

“What do expect, they were special forces. We didn’t know they were there to begin with.” 

 

“How many lost?” 

 

“Almost all of them, if not all of them.” 

 

“We can’t keep this up, we will run out of men eventually.” 

 

“She has a plan, a plan to get more followers.” 

 

“and what's that? More raids and whatnot?" 

 

“All in good time, we take our time and see what the world has in store for us.” 


	16. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in Beacon enjoys the dance held by Ozpin and Glynda, and Arkos and Renora finally become a thing.

**Dancing**

 

**Location: Beacon**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

We got back to base on Wednesday, Glynda had called us yesterday. Appently Ozpin was having a dance and had wanted all the teams back at base to enjoy themselves and unwine from all the stress and constant fighting. We were in our room and getting ready for the dance that was on Thursday, I had a red dress with a black bow that went around the bottom of my boobs. Weiss had a white dress with a bit of grey around the neck, Blake had a back dress that went to her knees and had some sleeves. As for Yang she had a short white dress with some grey on it. 

 

“These are going to look nice at the dance.” I said. 

 

“Of course they are, we got them in Atlas.” Yang said. 

 

“Courtesy of Weiss of course.” Blake said. 

 

“And I thank her for that.” I said hugging Weiss. 

 

“Dolt.” She muttered. 

 

“Love you too.” I said kissing her on the cheek. 

 

She was sitting at the desk writing to Winter.

 

“So when is the dance?” Yang asked. 

 

“Tomorrow.” I said sitting next to Weiss. 

 

“Good, so for now what do we do?” 

 

“Hang out for now.” I said. 

 

“So who are you asking to the dance Rubes?” Yang asked. 

 

“Of course it’s going to be you Yang.” I said jokingly. 

 

“Hey!” Weiss said. 

 

“I’m joking Weiss, you know I will pick you.” 

 

“Wow Weiss jealous much?” Yang asked. 

 

“No, I am not.” Weiss said blushing a bit. 

  
  


“Sure your not.” Yang said. 

 

“So Yang who are you taking?” I asked. 

 

“Blake of course, have to take my girl to the dance.” 

 

“I was thinking of taking Sun with me.” Blake said. 

 

“Who’s Sun?” 

 

“A boy I met in Oobleck’s office, he in the front desk. I went there for a checkup one day and met him there.” Blake asked. 

 

“I see Blake, you don’t love me anymore.” Yang said. 

 

“Pft please, I can never stop loving you plus I was joking anyways.” 

 

“I know you were joking.” Yang said. 

 

**Jaune’s POV**

 

We were getting ready for the dance that was tomorrow, we had our stuff ready to go. So for now we were relaxing. 

 

“So Ren are you ready for the dance?” Nora asked. 

 

“Of course I am, Nora.” 

 

“So who are you taking to the dance?” 

 

“Hmm.” He said putting his hand on his chain “I don’t know, I was thinking of taking Jaune to the dance.” He said smirking. 

 

“You wouldn’t dare?” 

 

“Of course not Nora, I would choose you.” He said. 

 

Then she jumped on him and hugged him nearly making him fall onto the ground but he still stood, Pyrrha was on the base walking around or something like that and I was on my bed reading the new Xray and Vav comic. 

 

“So Janune.” Nora began “Are you going to ask Pyrrha to the dance?” 

 

“I’m sure she has men waiting in line to ask her, besides I’m not really worthy of her.” I said not looking at her. 

 

“Why do you say that Jaune?” 

 

“I felt like she and you guys deserve a better leader and instead you got me.” I said. 

 

“Jaune where is this coming from?” Ren asked. 

 

“I have been thinking about for a while now, I have been a failure.” 

 

“Bullshit.” Nora said “You have fought with us, through thick and thin. We have won battles because of you, and if you think of leaving us. I will find you and break your legs, Jaune. You are not a failure, you are more than that. You are Jaune Arc, our fearless leader and friend and a brother to me and Ren.” Nora said with Ren nodding. 

 

I put down the comic and looked at them “you think so?” 

 

“Hell yeah I think so, I will not go into combat without you. So stop with this thought of you not being good or don’t deserve to be leader.” Nora said. 

 

“Sorry guys, you’re right I shouldn’t be like this. Now if you excuse me I’m going to find a certain redhead.” I said getting up and heading to go find Pyrrha. 

 

“You know there both in love right?” Nora asked. 

 

“Yeah they are, one day they will ask each other out.” 

 

“So what about us Renny?” Nora asked. 

 

“What about us?” 

 

“Never mind.” Nora said. 

 

“Hey come on what’s up?” 

 

“So I have to spell it out for you Ren?” Nora yelled. 

 

“I know you love me Nora as in together-together, I love you too since we were kids. I just thought you only liked me as a friend.” 

 

Then Nora jumped him and Ren fell to the ground, he allowed himself to fall mind you. Then Nora looked at him with her jade eyes and he stared at her with his pale pink eyes. 

 

“D-do you want to say it or do you want me?” Nora said blushing like mad. 

 

She had waited for this moment for a long time and was waiting to hear the seven words. 

 

“Sure, Nora will you be my girlfriend?” Ren asked. 

 

Then Nora kissed him on the lips and didn’t let go until they both needed air, she moved her head back off his lips and licked her lips getting a taste of his. 

 

_ “I wanted to kiss those lips for a long time now, and god they are soft and warm.”  _ Nora thought. 

 

“I take that as a yes then.” 

 

“You're damn right Ren.” 

 

**Jaune’s POV**

 

I was looking around the base for Pyrrha and found her at the range firing off her sniper, she had on her ear protection on so I was wasn't going to disturb her while she shot. That would end in two ways; me on the ground with a broken back or a bruised shin and a bruised chest as well and some bruised rib bones as well. Once she was done and took off the ear protection I made my way over to her. 

 

“Hey Pyr, got a minute?” 

 

She looked back at me and smiled “Sure what’s up Jaune?” She said clearing her weapon to make sure there was no extra bullet or if one of the shells didn’t come out of the chamber. 

 

“I wanted to ask you something.” 

 

“What’s that?” She asked. 

 

“W-would you l-like to come t-to the d-dance with me?” I asked stuttering like hell. 

 

I had my eyes closed tight and ready to be denied, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me with those green orbs of light. 

 

“Jaune, I would love to go with you. Just one question for you.” 

 

“Y-yes?” I asked. 

 

“What the hell took you so long?” She said in a calming voice. 

 

I knew she was upset or happy or both at the same time, but I sensed no anger out of her. 

 

“I thought I wasn't worthy of you.” I said. 

 

“Jaune.” 

 

“I know, we have been fighting for a while with each other now and it’s stupid for me to think that and Nora said the same thing as well.” I said. 

 

“She has a point, we have been fighting for a while with each other now. Plus I I have liked you being my leader.” 

 

“Thanks Pyrrha it means a lot.” I said. 

 

“Plus I wanted to do this.” 

 

“Do wha-“ 

 

What she did next surprised me, the next thing I knew she pulled me in and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and focused on her, her lips were soft and warm and I wanted to kiss them forever. She parted and looked at me. 

 

“That, I wanted to do that. Jaune, when I came here people were surprised to see Pyrrha the champion of Greece. I was in a sniping competitions and was so good that the Hellianc wanted me to join up and I did, everyone in basic only saw the champion and not the real me. I wanted to get away from that and so I joined the H&H and it was the same deal when I was at home.” She said tearing up. 

 

“But you, the goofball blonde headed kid. Who had no clue what in the hell he was doing and I fell in love with him but had a hard time telling the boy because of my training, but you helped me from time to time when I was having a hard time and it reassured me that I made the right choice of falling in love with you.” She said finishing. 

 

“Pyrrha I-i had no idea, why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

“Like I said my training, in Greece we are taught to hide our emotions when I’m combat because it will be a nossence on the battlefield.” Pyrrha said. 

 

I hugged her and rubbed her back “I love you too Pyrrha, since you helped me with a lot of things that I needed help on.” 

 

“I was just being a good teacher was all.” Pyrrha said. 

 

“No you were being a good friend and a good teammate, without you I would have never been a good leader or a good soldier. Now that we are boyfriend and girlfriend now, wanna tell Ren and Nora?” 

 

“That sounds lovely Jaune.” She said kissing me on the cheek. 

 

**The next day**

 

The next day was the dance but didn’t start until seven, so we had time to get ready and chill. We told Ren and Nora about us being together and of course Nora being Nora said ‘About damn time you two did.’ Then Nora said her and Fen were together as well, of course we were now like RWBY but it didn’t bother me because I had the most hottest girl in the world. 

 

“You guys ready for the dance?” Nora asked. 

 

“Of course Nora, it’s going to be a great night.” I said. 

 

“I hear there will be a band.” Ren said. 

 

“Who did they get?” I asked. 

 

“I don’t know.” Ren said. 

 

“Ren, I’m hungry.” Nora whined. 

 

“Alright let’s get some food, you two coming?” 

 

“Yeah give us a minute.” I said. 

 

As Ren and Nora left I got up and got my tuxedo and put it on to make sure it fit, I got it yesterday and didn’t have time to see if it fit. Then I heard the bathroom door open and looked to see Pyrrha in her dress and my mouth dropped. 

 

“You like it?” Pyrrh said spinning around. 

 

“Damn Pyrrha, you look like a goddess in that dress.” 

 

“Why thank you Jaune, Close your mouth or your catch some bugs.” She said closing my mouth with the tips of her fingers. 

 

“How can I when you look so hot.” 

 

“Buy me dinner then we will talk.” She said joking. 

 

“You know I’m new to this dating thing and so are you, besides we had a lovely dinner last night.” 

 

“With Ruby and them, that doesn’t count.” She said. 

 

“Okay, okay you got me on that.” 

 

“I still want a first date night I add.” She said getting her outfit and heading to the bathroom to change. 

 

“I know and I will take you out on one when I know we have time off.” I said as she closed the door. 

 

“I will hold you to that.” She said cracking it open and poking out her head then closing the door. 

 

I got out of the tuxedo and got on my uniform and waited for Pyrrha to get changed, once she was done we went to the mess hall to get some food. We the gang at our usual spot and sat down with them with our trays. 

 

“Hey guys.” I said. 

 

“Hey Jaune, Pyrrha.” Ruby said eating her cookies. 

 

“So how are you guys?” Yang asked. 

 

“Fine why Yang?” I asked. 

 

“Oh no reason.” She said winking at me. 

 

Of course she knew something was up and I think she knew about me and Pyrrha but wasn’t quite sure. 

 

“So you guys ready for the dance?” Yang asked. 

 

“Of course we are.” Nora said. 

 

We talked about the dance and what our thoughts were about it, of course this was our first dance at Beacon and had no idea if it was good. After lunch time flew and it seven, we all got ready for the dance.

 

“Ready my lady?” I asked Pyrrha. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

I held out my arm and she took it and we went off to the dance, the dance was held at the ballroom. Many people were there dancing or having a beer or just simply chatting at the tables. 

 

“So my goddess what should we do first?” 

 

“Well I think we should get a drink and sit down for a few.” She said. 

 

“As you wish, I will get the drinks.” 

 

I went to the bar area and got the drinks and came back and sat down with her. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“Welcome.” I said. 

 

“Not bad music.” 

 

“Yeah it’s not bad.” I said. 

 

They were playing some dance club music which wasn’t too bad, we talked and watch the crowd dancing and having fun. 

 

“Wanna dance?” I asked. 

 

“Of course, I thought you never ask.” 

 

We went to the dance floor and danced around for a bit once we both got tired we went back to our table and sat down, we were a both bit sweaty after all that. Then Ozpin came on the microphone. 

 

“I will keep it brief, I want to thank you for coming and making this a great night. At this time we let you guys sing a song unless we run out of people that want to sing, so who wants to go first?” 

 

“Oh me!” Ruby yelled. 

 

“Well Miss Rose, come on up and sing us a song. We have a lot to pick, chose one please.” 

 

Ruby ran or attempted to run with one inch heels that were red like her dress, she went to a machine and started typing on it and found the one she liked and began playing. It was a light metal band that I knew and I guess I wasn’t the only one who knew them. 

 

“Ah it’s Sabaton, she has a good taste.” Pyrrha said. 

 

“You know them?” 

 

“I listen to them here and there.” She said. 

 

_ I was a P.F.C. on a search patrol, huntin' Charlie down _ _   
_ _ It was the jungle wars of '65 _ _   
_ _ My weapon jammed and I got stuck way out and all alone _ __   
  


_ And I could hear the enemy movin' in close outside _ _   
_ _ Just then I heard a twig snap and I grabbed my empty gun _ __   
  


_ And I dug in scared while I counted down my fate _ _   
_ _ And then a big marine, with a pair of friendly eyes _ _   
_ _ Appeared there at my shoulder and said "Wait." _ _   
_ _ If Charlie wants to tangle now, he'll have two to dodge" _ __   
  


_ I said, "Well, thanks a lot!" I told him my name and asked him his _

_ And he said "The boys just call me Camouflage" _

 

_ Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage _

_ Things are never quite the way they seem _

_ Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage _

_ I was awfully glad to see this big Marine _ __   
  


_ Well, we fought all night, side by side, we took our battle stance _ _   
_ _ And I wondered how the bullets missed this man _ _   
_ _ 'Cause they seemed to go right through him just as if he wasn't there _ _   
_ _ And in the mornin' we both took a chance and ran _ _   
_ _ And it was near the riverbank when the ambush came _ _   
_ _ And I thought it was the end, and we were had _ _   
_ _ Then a bullet with my name on it came buzzin' through a bush _ _   
_ _ And that big Marine, he just swat it with his hand _ _   
_ _ Just like it was a fly... _ __   
  


_ Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage _ _   
_ _ Things are never quite the way they seem _ _   
_ _ Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage _ _   
_ _ I was awfully glad to see this big marine _ __   
  


_ When he led me outta danger I saw my camp and waved goodbye _ _   
_ _ He just winked at me from the jungle and then was gone _ _   
_ _ When I got back to my H.Q., I told 'em about my night _ _   
_ _ And the battle I'd spent with a big Marine named Camouflage _ _   
_ _ When I said his name, the soldier gulped, and a medic took my arm _ _   
_ _ And led me to a green tent on the right _ _   
_ _ He said "You may be tellin' the true, boy, but this here is Camouflage _ _   
_ _ And he's been right here since he passed away last night _ _   
_ _ But before he went, he said Semper Fi, and said his only wish _ _   
_ _ Was to save a young Marine caught in a barrage _ _   
_ _ So here, take his dog tag, son, I know he'd want you to have it now" _ __   
  


_ Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage _ _   
_ _ Things are never quite the way they seem _ _   
_ _ Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage _ _   
_ _ I was awfully glad to see this big marine _ __   
  


_ Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage _ _   
_ _ Things are never quite the way they seem _ _   
_ _ Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage _ _   
_ _ I was awfully glad to see this big marine _ __   
  


_ Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage _ _   
_ _ Things are never quite the way they seem _ _   
_ _ Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage _ _   
_ __ I was awfully glad to see this big marine

 

Once she finished everyone cheered and she took a bow and went back to where Weiss was sitting, Weiss was bouncing up and down in her seat as Ruby got closer she kissed Ruby on the lips and congratulated her for her singing I guess. 

 

“That was good, I like that song.” I said. 

 

“As do I.” 

 

“Who else wants to go?” Ozpin asked. 

 

“I will.” Nora said. 

 

“Wonder what song she’s going to sing?” 

 

“No clue but I’m sure it will be a surprise for us.” Pyrrha said.

 

_ Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight _ _   
_ _ I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me _ _   
_ _ Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh _ _   
_ _ That shit makes me bat shit crazy _ __   
  


_ We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out _ __   
  


_ We're going out tonight _

_ To kick out every light _ _   
_ _ Take anything that we want _ _   
_ _ Drink everything in sight _ _   
_ _ We're going till the world stops turning _ _   
_ _ While we burn it to the ground tonight _ _   
_ _ Ooooohhhhhhh _ __   
  


_ We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling _ _   
_ _ I got a fist full of fifties, the tequila just hit me _ _   
_ _ Ooooohhhhh _ __   
  


_ We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced _ _   
_ _ We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown _ _   
_ _ We're going out tonight _ _   
_ _ To kick out every light _ _   
_ _ To get anything that we want _ _   
_ _ Drink everything in sight _ _   
_ _ We're going till the world stops turning _ _   
_ _ While we burn it to the ground tonight _ _   
_ _ Ooooohhhhhhh _ __   
  


_ Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone _ _   
_ _ Well get you hands out of this glass, last call my ass _ _   
_ _ Weeelllll no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop _ _   
_ _ We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out _ __   
  


_ We're going out tonight _ _   
_ _ To kick out every light _ _   
_ _ To get anything that we want _ _   
_ _ To drink everything in sight _ _   
_ _ We're going till the world stops turning _ _   
_ __ While we burn it to the ground tonight

_ Ooooohhhhhhh _

_ We're going out tonight _ _   
_ _ To kick out every light _ _   
_ _ To get anything that we want _ _   
_ _ To drink everything in sight _ _   
_ _ We're going till the world stops turning _ _   
_ __ While we burn it to the ground tonight

 

Once she was done people laughed and were clapping and so was Ren who was cheering her on. 

 

“Not bad, I like the song and Nickelback.” I said. 

 

“I expect that from Nora, she seems like the person who would want to see the world burn.” 

 

“If Ren or I would let her, she would.” I said. 

 

“Anyone else want to sing?” Ozpin asked. 

 

A few sang here and there, after a while Ozpin turned the other music. 

 

“Some of those weren’t bad.” 

 

“True, they weren’t wish I could have heard you sing.” Pyrrha said. 

 

“Only a private show for you.” 

 

“I look forward to seeing it.” She said giggling. 

 

After a while people started to head back to there barracks and head to sleep, we did the same as well. We got out of our outfits and put on our pjs, Pyrrha was sporting a black tank top and sport shorts that were black as well. As I fell asleep I felt something heavy on my chest, I opened my eyes and saw Pyrrha on my chest fast asleep. 

 

“Really? Ah well no harm done.” I said pulling up the covers and I put my hands on her back. “Night Pyrrha sleep well.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few songs that I personally like, the songs go to the artists and there music companies. I do not own any of it but I thought for Ruby since she's a marine in this Camouflage and as for Nora...well Nora will be Nora, she seems like she would watch the world burn if she had the chance to.


	17. Arkos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Pyrrha go on there first date together

**Arkos**

 

**Location: Vale City**

 

**Pyrrha’s POV**

 

A few days later after the dance, Jaune asked me on a date which was exciting for me. I had never been on a date but I knew with Jaune it was going to be good no matter what. 

 

“So where are we going?” I asked. 

 

“Ah, that’s a secret Pyr. You have to wait till we get there.” Jaune said. 

 

“Not even a little hint?” 

 

“Nope.” He said popping the P. 

 

I puffed my cheeks out and crossed my arms “Hmph your no fun, Jaune.” 

 

“You know I love you, plus seeing you like this is so cute.” He said. 

 

Then I looked to the right and ignored him “Pyrrha? Oh come on, don’t be like that.” 

 

“Don’t know what you are talking about.” I said. 

 

We walked for a bit longer then came up on a restaurant, a Atlas restaurant that was really fancy. 

 

“Jaune you didn’t have to.” 

 

“Oh but I did, I got help from Weiss. She told me about this place and got us reservations for tonight, plus she’s paying for it.” He said. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“She said it was about time I got you and so did everyone else, and she decided to pay for us. She wouldn’t take no for an answer, you know how she is.” He said. 

 

“True.” 

 

“Well let’s go in and have a nice date and dinner.” He said. 

 

We went in and got a booth by the window and sat down, our waiter came by and put down the menus. 

 

“Anything to drink? Wine, water, soft drinks?” 

 

“Do you guys serve beer?” Jaune asked. 

 

“Yes sir we do.” 

 

“I’ll take a Miller and what do you want Pyrrha?” 

 

“Same as well.” I said. 

 

“Right away, I’ll will be right back with those drinks.” The waiter said and then left. 

 

I checked the menu and saw a lot of food items that were stupidly expensive and way out for Jaune but not so much as for me. 

 

“So what are you getting Pyrrha?” 

 

“I guess the steak with a side of garlic mashed potatoes.” I said. 

 

“I think I will get the same thing, so much fancy food.” 

 

Then the waiter came back and gave us our drinks “Are you both ready to order?” 

 

“We will have the steak with a side of garlic mashed potatoes.” Jaune said. 

 

“Coming right up.” 

 

He left and we talked “Thank you Jaune, this is lovely.” I said. 

 

“No need to thank me Pyr, it’s the least I can do besides we are dating.” 

 

“I am having a good time, it’s been a while since I had fun.” I said. 

 

“Glad you are Pyrrha, I am too.” 

 

Then our waiter came with our food and left, we ate and it was really good. After that we left, I guess Weiss told them she would pay whatever our bill was. We walked around hand and hand, I had my head on his shoulder and was smiling. 

 

“I’m glad you took me out.” I said. 

 

“I’m glad I was in a panic this morning trying to come up ideas.” 

 

“Well you did good Jaune.” I said then I kissed him on the cheek. 

 

“Well I’m glad for that.” 

 

After walking around town we went back to our dorm and went to bed, I slept with him but I slept on his chest. It was a good spot for me, it made me feel comfortable and safe plus I liked to hear his heartbeat.


	18. The attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon is under attack and everyone is pushed to there limits and some have scars that will stay with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates so I give you two of them, I broke my phone recently and had to get a new one and I did with a new email account and it's been a pain in the ass I might add. Plus I went to go see the new Star Wars and have to say, disappointed a bit. I will just say they are trying to hard to appeal to everyone but it was a good movie I will say. Enough of me talking and enjoy the chapter.

**The attack**

 

**Location: Beacon military base**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

It had been a month since the dance, and it was July and it was getting close to the fourth and us having fun. Little did we all know that today would change our lives and we would spit from each other. 

 

We were in our room hanging out and relaxing, Weiss was sitting at the desk writing something or whatnot, Yang was laying in Blake’s bunk with Blake and I was in my bunk reading a comic. 

 

“So what are we doing today?” Yang asked. 

 

“Clean our weapons and wait for the fireworks.” 

 

“What fireworks?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Yang and I do fireworks when it gets close to the fourth, we’ve done it since we were kids.” 

 

“We do big fireworks and all that.” Yang said. 

 

“Sounds fun, I’m in.” Blake said. 

 

“Me too.” 

 

So we cleaned our rifles and pistols and saw it was lunchtime, we went down the mess and got some food. We sat with JNPR as usual then Coco came up. 

 

“Hey guys.” 

 

“Hey Coco, sit down with us.” Yang said tapping the bench next to her. 

 

“Thanks.” 

  
  


“How are you Coco?” I asked. 

 

“Not bad, you Ruby?” 

 

“Not to bad.” I said. 

 

“Where’s Velvet?” Yang asked. 

 

“Getting our food.” 

 

“Hey let go of my hair!” 

 

We looked and saw Cardin messing with Velvet, he was grabbing her hair and was pulling it. Coco got up and walked over to him. 

 

“What do you want you lesbian?” 

 

“I want you to lay off my girlfriend.” Coco said. 

 

“Or what?” 

 

Then Cardin was on the ground with his hands between his legs and his face was all scrunched up. 

 

“That’s gonna leave a mark.” I said. 

 

“Naw his balls are broken.” Yang said. 

 

“You sure Yang?” 

 

“Oh yeah Ruby, he’s going to feel it for a long time.” Weiss said. 

 

Then they both came back while Cardin was being taken away by his teammates “Sorry you had to see that but he deserves it.” Coco said.

 

“Coco, you didn’t have to do that.” 

 

“I would do anything for my bun-bun.” Coco said kissing her on the cheek. 

 

We talked on and talked about what we did on our off days, Weiss and I had been on a few dates since we got back. Jaune and Pyrrha had been on a few as well and so did Ren and Nora. 

 

After lunch we went back to our room and the alarms went off. 

 

“The hell is going on?” Yang asked. 

 

“Attention all units; attention all units. We have enemy units inside the base, they have breached the inside the base. This is not a drill; repeat this is not a drill.” 

 

We grabbed our weapons and readied them and headed outside, we got out and saw enemy helicopters flying over landing troops at the tarmac. 

 

“The White Fang are attacking us?” Yang asked. 

 

“How? They shouldn’t know we are here.” Weiss said. 

 

“Doesn’t matter, we fight them.” 

 

We took cover or what cover we could find and fired on the White Fang that landed in Russian helios, I looked over and saw Yatsu with a Stinger missile launcher and he fired it at the choppers and so was other squads as well. 

 

“They just keep coming.” Yang said reloading her M203. 

 

“No joke, Blake, Ruby cover me I’m reloading.” Weiss said. 

 

We fired at them so Weiss could reload her MG4, I saw Coco holding a M134 minigun in her hands. It had the trigger on the top and had a handle, she was firing no stop at the Fang making the bodies fall to the ground and she held it like it was nothing. I thought to myself that Yatsu would be carrying it but he had a machine gun and Fox had a AK47 with a GP25 grenade launcher. 

 

“My god they have a lot of soldiers.” Yang said. 

 

“Looks like a two battalions, possibly more.” Blake said. 

 

“Were going to need to fall back soon, we can’t hold the tarmac for much longer.” I said. 

 

“I agree, we need to come up with a plan.” Weiss said. 

 

“Coco, were falling back I suggest you do the same.” I said on the radio. 

 

_ “Vel, pick off anyone who tries to fire on us.”  _ Coco said. 

 

_ “Got it Coco.”  _ Vel said sniping. 

 

“Where’s Jaune and them?” I asked. 

 

_ “No idea but I hope they are faring better than we are.”  _

 

**JNPR’s POV otherside of the base**

 

We were behind a wall that was blown up by an RPG, while Pyrrha was up high sniping off the enemy before they could get close. 

 

“Jaune we need a plan.” Ren said. 

 

“I know, but there’s not much choice.” I said firing my grenade launcher. 

 

“Two on the left Nora.” 

 

“I see them.” Nora said firing at them.

 

“How much ammo do you guys have?” 

 

“Were still good on ammo, frag out.” Ren said. 

 

He tossed it and killed three of them, the rest took cover and Pyrrha picked them off. 

 

“I hope RWBY is doing better than we are.” I said. 

 

“Hopefully they are, if not then this whole place is gone and so are we.” Ren said. 

 

**Enemies POV**

 

“Move in, keep pushing them back!” Adam yelled. 

 

Then a soldier ran up to him and saluted him “Sir we managed to push them back to the courtyard.” 

 

“Good what about the otherside?” Adam asked. 

 

“Still having some trouble sir, but we are working on it.” 

 

“Good, have you found her?” 

 

“Yes sir, she is with a blonde girl and with that Schnee and a brunette.” 

 

“I want her alive, you hear me! Anyone who hurts her will be shot!” Adam said. 

 

“Yes sir, understood. All units, listen up. You find the traitor, you will bring her to Adam unharmed. If any soldiers disobey this order they will be shot.” 

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

“We gotta fall back to the courtyard, there we can hold them off for a bit longer.” I said. 

 

“Were running out of ammo Ruby, I have two belts left.” Weiss said. 

 

“I got four mags left and one in the chamber.” Yang said. 

 

“Five mags left.” Blake said. 

 

“Ah shit! Blake run back and get us more ammo and find anyone who can help us.” 

 

“Right.” Blake said running off. 

 

“Hopefully anyone comes and helps, we need a goddamn miracle to get us out of this shit hole.” Yang said. 

 

“Just focus on killing these guys.” 

 

The enemy kept running at us and we kept shooting at them, some of the men ran out of ammo and were down to there knives or their hands. Coco’s team was doing their damndest to stop the enemy from coming but like us they were low on ammo and we couldn’t hold out for much longer. 

 

“We’re gonna have to fall back again, they just keep coming and we don’t have enough bullets to stop them.” Weiss said. 

 

“Agreed, I’ll call it in.” I said then I tapped on my scroll “Mortar team, this is sergeant Rose. Fire mission grid: 5 6 3 0 9 5 6 Romeo Tango Alpha, need HE rounds. Spotter will adjust over.” I said on the radio. 

 

_ “We received your fire mission sergeant, firing for effect.”  _ A soldier said. 

 

Then we hear the sounds of the mortars coming in and hitting the enemy, many of the bodies flew in the air by a foot or two. Then we fell back to wherever we could and made a stand near the dorm rooms, we made makeshift cover. Using coffee tables, desks, chairs, and whatever we could use. 

 

“Black ammo!” Weiss and Yang said. 

 

“Shit, I got a few clips left as well.” I said. 

 

Then someone came up with a 50 cal machine gun that had a tripod and three cans of ammo, he setted it up and Yang got on it and started firing away at the enemy. 

 

“You!” I said pointing to him “get more ammo for us.” 

 

“Yes ma’am!” He said running off. 

 

“Where the hell is Blake?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Blake come in.” I said. 

 

I got no response. 

 

“Blake come in.” I said trying again. 

 

Still no response from her. 

 

“Blake’s gone dark.” 

 

“Hope she is okay.” Yang said. 

 

“So do I Yang.” 

 

Then the same guy came back and dropped a bag full of clips and grenade launcher ammo for us “here you ladies go.” 

 

“Thank god, Weiss load up as much as you can.” I said taking a few En bloc clips and putting them next to me. 

 

Weiss loaded her machine gun again and fired away, I fired as well and so did Yang. We had them stopped for a bit and it was long enough for us to come up with something or some kind of plan. 

 

“What’s the plan Ruby?” Weiss asked. 

 

“We try to counter attack them and make them fall back to the tarmac, if not we can make a stand somewhere else.” 

  
  


“It will be hard to do Rubes.” Yang said. 

 

“Like everything else in this war with them.” 

 

“More incoming!” A soldier yelled. 

 

“Goddammit. Take positions! Get ready to fight once more!” I yelled. 

 

They came at us again and Yang fired away and so did we, we held our ground for a bit longer then we heard the sounds of the greatest thing ever in the world. 

 

BRRRRRRT

 

“ _ This is Angel 5, anyone receiving this?”  _

 

“This is team RWBY of H&H we hear you Angel 5, glad to have you in our neck of the woods.” I said. 

 

_ “Glad to hear you RWBY, we have Army and armor units coming to help you.”  _

 

“Copy Angel 5, glad to hear it. WE GOT BACKUP, HOLD THEM OFF UNTIL ARMY UNITS AND ARMOR UNITS ARRIVE!” I yelled. 

 

“Ma’am yes ma’am!” 

 

We held our ground until Army Rangers and regular Army soldiers came behind us giving us a hand, we pushed out from positions and fought back to the tarmac. Once the enemy was done fighting we went to go find Blake, we found her in the mess hall on the ground with a stab wound in her hip. Thankfully she was alive but bleeding badly, Yang patched her up but she needed real medical attention. We got her to a makeshift hospital where a ton of men and women were, many of them had bandages on them or some in body bags zipped up. 

 

“We need a doctor over here!” Yang yelled. 

 

A doctor came over and it was Oobleck who had a ton of blood on his clothes, he had a doctors mask and gloves that had blood on them. 

 

“Let me see.” Oobleck said. 

 

He looked at her “She’s lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion and stitches.” He said.  

 

He got to work on her immediately, he fixed her up and got a blood bag for her. “Private Xiao Long, can you hold this while I put this in her arm?” 

 

“Y-yeah I can.” She said trying not to cry. 

 

I looked over and saw Pyrrha with her eyes closed and Jaune holding her hand, I walked over to them and put my hand on Jaune’s shoulder. He shot up and looked at me “Ruby you made it, thank god.” He said. 

 

“Jaune what happened?” 

 

“GSW through her chest, thankfully she isn’t dead. Just unconscious by the lost of blood.” He said crying. 

 

I patted his head as he cried “Where’s Ren and Nora?” 

 

“Outside asleep, they had a hard day and deserve some rest.” He said. 

 

“They deserve that.” 

 

“Yeah they do. So what happened to Blake?” He asked. 

 

“Something happened to her and she took a stab wound in the hip, we don’t know what happened yet.” 

 

“I hope she wakes up.” He said. 

 

“Me too, Jaune me too. Get some rest, we all needed it.” I said leaving him to Pyrrha.


	19. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the attack, RWBY, JNPR and the rest of H&H pick up the pieces plus some promotions are in order for the squads.

**Aftermath**

 

**Location: Beacon destroyed tarmac**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

The next day was grimm, not many people said anything. Some had a few conversations but that was mostly it, Weiss and I were on grave duty. Find our soldiers and put them in body bags, we were near the tarmac where most of the action took place. I had my M1 on my shoulder with my bayonet on it in case any White Fang lived, and that was our other orders from Ozpin. Kill any White Fang that are alive, we don’t need anymore casualties.

 

“How many does this make Weiss?” 

 

“Too many, these guys didn’t deserve this. They were only eighteen or nineteen years old.” Weiss said collecting the dog tag of a soldier who was from Israel. 

 

“They signed up for it, they knew like in there countries. They knew the consequences and faced them.” 

 

“I just hate seeing people die is all.” Weiss said. 

 

“Join the club Weiss, we all hate seeing people die.” 

 

“How is Yang holding up?” 

 

“Not too good, she cried hard last night of the fear of losing Blake and not being there for her when I told her to get more ammo.” I said. 

 

“First time for everything.” 

 

“I feel like I killed her, if I didn’t tell her to get more ammo for us she would be alive and well.” I said. 

 

“Stop.” Weiss said. 

 

“What?” 

 

“This blaming yourself shit, I will not have you blaming yourself for Blake’s injury.” Weiss said. 

 

“But-” 

 

“But nothing Ruby, you are my girlfriend and I not have you be like this. You are better than this, you are our leader and you need to face that. Even if I think you are not worthy of the title, you make the title fit you.” Weiss said. 

 

“Thanks Weiss.” I said hugging her. 

 

She kissed me on my head “Your welcome.” 

 

“H-help me.” A voice said. 

 

We looked over and saw a White Fang member crawling towards us with blood coming out of him. I pulled out my M1 and made my way over to him and stabbed him in the back and he died. 

 

“Lousy Fang bastard.” I said. 

 

We found more bodies and got them into the body bags, after that we went to get something to eat and something for Yang. after we ate we went to the makeshift hospital and saw Yang asleep with Blake’s hand in hers, I shook her a bit and she woke up. 

 

“Here have something to eat.” I said. 

 

“Thanks.” She said taking it and chowing down. 

 

“How is she?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Alive, she’s lost blood like Oobleck said. She’ll pull through but when she will wake up is up to her.” 

 

“At least she will live to fight another day.” I said. 

 

“How’s Pyrrha holding up?” Weiss asked. 

 

“She’s fine, bullet didn’t hit her heart or any major arteries. The bullet hit two meters near her heart, she’s lucky her aura saved her.” Yang said. 

 

“Yeah thank god, ever since Winter and Ozpin made a deal to have every soldier here have chips in them. They saved a lot of lives.” 

 

“Not many but some.” Weiss said. 

 

“Wonder what’s going to happen to us and H&H, I hope we don’t disband. I like having you guys in my unit.” 

 

“Me too.” Yang said. 

 

“Surprising coming from you Yang, I thought you hated me.” Weiss asked. 

 

“At first, all prissy and mighty but since dating Ruby you leveled out.” 

 

“Aw thanks Yang.” Weiss said hugging her. 

 

“Wow Yang and Weiss getting along, who are you people and what did you do to my sister and girlfriend?” I asked joking. 

 

“Funny sis, real funny.” 

 

Then we heard the stir of Blake moving, we all looked and she had her eyes closed tight then she opened them slowly “Yang? What’s happening? Where am I?” She said dryly. 

 

“Hey you're awake, you're in a makeshift hospital right now.” Yang said trying not to cry. 

 

“Can you tell us what happened after I told you to get us ammo?” I asked. 

 

“Adam was here, he and I fought each other. He had is katana sword and I had my knife, we fought for ten minutes or so then he stabbed me. He was about to take me back with them until he retreated back for some reason.” 

 

“Thanks to the US Army Rangers and regular.” Yang said. 

 

“I guess I owe them one.” 

 

“We all do Blake.” I said. 

 

“Anyone else we know hurt?” 

 

“Pyrrha, GSW in the chest. She’ll live, but I’m sure she will be out for awhile.” I said. 

 

Blake closed her eyes for a minute and then opened them “I’m sorry for all this.” 

 

“For what? You did nothing wrong.” I said. 

 

“If I didn’t leave the White Fang-” 

 

“But you did, you did it to make a difference Blake. If you didn’t leave then you and I wouldn’t have met and fall in love.” Yang said. 

 

“And if you didn’t leave then we wouldn’t have met as well.” I said.

 

“You guys.” Blake said. 

 

She was on the verge of tears, but didn’t shed any. She tried to sit up but she cringed at that. 

 

“No you lay down, you lost a lot of blood Ooblecks orders.” Yang said. 

 

“Fine.” Blake said crossing her arms. 

 

“you hate being confined, Ruby is the same way. She hurt her leg and was in bed for three weeks straight and not able to move.” Yang said. 

  
  


“Because you helped me, don’t pin this on me.” I said. 

 

“I didn’t think you would jump from that tree.” 

 

“Only because I wanted to impress you.” I said. 

 

“Aw my baby sister wanted to impress me.” Yang said all bubbly. 

 

We talked more and Yang left to get Blake something to eat, she came back with a tuna sandwich and a can of pop. Blake digged in of course being only filled with fluids, a few hours later she was clear to leave the hospital. As we left we said hello to Pyrrha and Jaune, Pyrrha was up and as her usual self. Like she wasn’t shot at all, I could see her bandage wrapped around her chest and Jaune still with her. 

 

We went back to our dorm and saw it completely demolished, bullet holes were around, our beds on their sides and our desk on it’s side as well. 

 

“Well our room is a complete mess.” Yang said. 

 

“Not surprising, can’t believe they did this to our rooms.” Weiss said picking up the desk and putting it up right. 

 

We got our room straightened out and everything back in order and got some sleep, last night we didn’t sleep at all thinking of another attack. So Weiss, Yang and I hadn’t slept in twenty eight hours and the sleep was wonderful because I slept with Weiss. As I hit my head on her pillow I was out like a light, all of us were.

 

The next two days we woke up, we staggered to the bathroom one at a time after the other one was done. We looked like soldiers from World War 1 who were in the fight for three months and got relieved from duty, after getting dressed and ready for the day we went to the mess hall which now was fixed and not in a huge mess. We got our food and sat down with JNPR, Pyrrha was out of the hospital and looked well. She was smiling and laughing and being her usual self, Jaune was gone and nowhere to be found for some reason.  

 

“Nice to see you Pyrrha, glad to see you out of the hospital.” I said. 

 

“Thank you Ruby, I’m glad to be back with you guys.” 

 

“So how do you feel?” Yang asked. 

 

“Hurts here and there but besides that I feel fine.” 

  
  


“Where’s Jaune at?” Weiss asked.

 

“Sleeping in our room, he stayed with me until I was out of the hospital. Barely any sleep, he ate and showered but he got little sleep. So I made him sleep, and he just passed out once he hit my bed.” 

 

“Man he must have been dead tired then if he did that.” I said. 

 

“He was seventy two hours of no sleep, just to watch me and take care of me.” 

 

“He must treated you like a princess then.” Blake said. 

 

“He did, it was the first time someone did that to me since I came here.” 

 

“Just means he loves you more and more.” I said. 

 

We talked on about other stuff besides the war on the Fang, after we were done eating we went back to our room and figured out what to do next. 

 

“So what do we do next to hit the Fang?” Yang asked.

 

“No idea sis but I’m sure Ozpin will tell us or something like that.” I said. 

 

“I hope so, I want to pay them back ten fold.” Yang said. 

 

“Join the club.” Blake said. 

 

“RWBY, JNPR report to Ozpin’s office. Repeat RWBY, JNPR report to Ozpin’s office.” 

 

**Ozpin’s Office**

 

We all were in his office and so was Glynda, his office was still fine from all the fighting that happened three days ago. 

 

“First I want to say you all did well in the attack, secondly I’m sorry for you all got hurt.” Ozpin said. 

 

“It’s what we do sir, we live to fight.” I said. 

 

“Indeed, that is why I’m promoting all of you. Sergeant Rose, for your actions against the enemy I’m promoting you to captain. Corporal Schnee, to Sergeant, Private Belladonna to PFC and PFC Xiao Long to Corporal.” 

 

“Yes sir!” We said. 

 

“First Lieutenant Arc to Captain, Sergeant Nikos to Second Lieutenant, Corporal Lie to Sergeant, Private Valkyrie to Corporal.”  

 

“Sir!” They said.

 

“Now that’s out of the way I have some bad news, the president is disbanding H&H but I’m not doing that in fact I’m transferring most of you to Ironwood. But all of you are going home for a week to rest up and then head to Germany except for Xiao Long and Belladonna, you two are going to Menagerie to help Ghira."   

 

“Yes sir!” We all said. 

 

We all left his office and got ready to leave, Weiss and I got our things ready to go and put my M1 in my bag that was disassembled. 

 

“Ready to go my love?” I asked. 

 

“As ever.” She said holding my hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took some of RWBY's show when Beacon is attacked but a lot of it from my mind but now we get to the next part of the story, the fall of the Fang and there leaders but not with some hardships along the way.


	20. Meet the family pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Pyrrha head to Mistral and meet Pyrrha’s family and learn a bit more about the tech they use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the cutscenes from Future Soldier and forgot that they could have there helmets off and still be invisible, so I So I thought why not add it.

> **Meet the family pt 1**

  
**Location: Mistral**

  
**Jaune’s POV**

  
We got off the plane and headed to a small island that was off the coast of Greece, Pyrrha was so excited and bouncy like a kid who discovered candy. We were on a boat heading to her hometown, it was warm and the smell of the water reminded me of home a bit.

  
“It’s nice to be home again.” Pyrrha said.

  
“So this is where you grew up huh?”

  
“Yes I did, the people here are nice and speak their minds.” She said.

  
“That’s handy to know, tell me more about your family.”

  
“My dad is a retired soldier, my mom was a model.” She said.

  
“So what did your dad do?”

  
“He was in artillery division, firing the gun.” She said.

  
“So what is he like?”

  
“A big teddy bear, he loves his kids to death and spoils us anyway he can. He is the middle child with three sisters.” She said.

  
“What about your mom?”

  
“The only child in her’s.” She said.

  
We got to the dock and we got off and headed left to some houses, we went to dry land and saw some houses. She went up to a two story house, it had a pool and large backyard. She knocked on the door and waited for a minute or two, then a women who looked like Pyrrha opened the door.

  
“PYRRHA! It’s so good to see you sweetie.” She said hugging her.

  
“Hey mom.” Pyrrha said hugging her back.

  
“Who is this lovely boy?”

  
“Mom this my boyfriend Jaune, Jaune this is my mom Alice.” Pyrrha said.

  
“A pleasure to meet you.”

  
“My he has manners, come in the both of you.” Alice said.

  
We walked in and saw pictures of Pyrrha and her siblings plus some of her parents as well, we went past some stairs that went upstairs then we heard voices and screaming.

  
“Get back here Sid!”

  
Then I saw two kids with red hair, one a boy and a girl who had something in her hair.

  
What are you two doing!?” Alice yelled.   
“Sid started it!”

  
“Did not!” The boy called Sid said.

  
“We have guests here, behave now!”

  
They looked over and saw me standing there “He’s cute.” The girl said.

  
“Patty! That’s my boyfriend.” Pyrrha said.

  
“He is? Oops.” Patty said.

  
“Where’s your father?”

  
“Out getting food for dinner, he heard Pyrrha was coming home and bringing her boyfriend with. Plus Qwen left as well to get her books from the store.” Sid said.

  
“I leave you two alone for one minute and your messing with each other.”

  
“Sorry mom.” The both said.

  
“Now that’s out of the way, Pyrrha, Jaune. Head upstairs and unpacked, you must be tired from the plane ride and boat ride.”

  
“Thanks mom, come on Jaune.” Pyrrha said.

  
We made our way upstairs and went into her room, she had a single bed that was the size of a queen size, she had pictures of herself and her squadmates. I went over to them and got a closer look at them, she looked happy a bit but I know she wasn’t at that time.

  
“Hey Pyrrha what unit were you in at the time?”

  
“Hmm oh the 224th Infantry Division.” She said putting her stuff away in her drawers.

  
“So where do I put my stuff in?”

  
“I’ll make a drawer for you, don’t worry.” She said.

  
Once she was done she stood up and stretched, I walked over and put my arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. “Thanks for bringing me along with you.” I said.

  
“Jaune, it’s nothing besides I wanted you to meet my parents and family.”

  
“Have you told them you were hurt?” I asked.

  
“They don’t need to know.”

  
“Does it still hurt?” I asked.

  
“I’m fine.”

  
“Pyrrha.” I said with a firm voice.

  
“Okay here and there but it’s nothing, I have been taking painkillers for it thanks to Oobleck and Sun.”

  
“Who’s Sun?” I asked.

  
“Blake’s friend he works with Oobleck, he helped me get back up to full strength.”   
“I see, I should thank him for helping.” I said.

  
“After we’re done with being in Germany, you can thank him.” She said turning to me.

  
“So what do you guys do for fun around here?”

  
“Fish, sleep in, train, swim, games and other things.” She said.

  
“I SAID STOP MESSING WITH EACH OTHER!”   
“Was that-”

  
“Yep, mom is really mad at them.” Pyrrha said.

  
“Your siblings are a handful aren’t they?”

  
“When they want to be yes, but they mean well.” She said.

  
For the next few hours we hung around the house and I answered questions that Pyrrha’s mom or her siblings asked which was a lot. Like what I did before I met Pyrrha, what my family did, if I had any brothers or sisters, why I had a accent. Then Pyrrha’s dad came back with bags of food in his hands and her sister as well but with a bag with books in it.

  
“Daddy!” Pyrrha yelled.

  
She ran to the door and hugged him “I would hug you Pyrrha but as you can see I have food in my hands, can you let me go for a minute?”

  
“Sorry. Jen it’s good to see you again.”

Pyrrha said hugging her sister who was a bit taller than her and had her hair longer than Pyrrha’s, she also had glasses and the frames were green like her eyes.   
“Pyrrha.” Jen said putting her bags down and hugging her sister “It’s so good to see you again, how long have you been away?”

  
“Since March, so four months.” Pyrrha said.

  
“It was longer, you went to basic. Then went into Iraq with those American Marines, then I hear you’ve been recruited for a special unit. So it’s been since last November so more than four months it’s been eight.” She said then she looked over to me “Who’s the cute blonde?”

  
“Why does this family think I’m cute? That’s the second one today.” I said.

  
“Jen that’s my boyfriend Jaune.”

  
“Oh sorry.” Jen said then she whispered into Pyrrha’s ear.

  
“JEN!” Pyrrha yelled.

  
“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

  
Then her dad came back into the living room and looked at me, I smiled like someone was guilty of something.

  
“So this is Pyrrha’s boyfriend, what’s your name soldier?” He asked like a drill sergeant.

  
“Sir!” I said standing and saluting “Captain Arc, Jaune acting commander of JNPR and partner of second lieutenant Nikos.”

  
Then he laughed a bit but was trying to hold it in but was failing “I’m messing with you Jaune, no need to act like a soldier here. My name is John a pleasure to meet you Jaune.” John said.

  
“The pleasure is all mine.”

  
“So how is my baby girl doing in your squad?” John asked.

  
“She is a excellent sniper, I can see why many call her ‘Champion of Mistral’ and where she gets her skills from.”

  
“Oh no she had a gift, we only helped her hone those skills and made her to what she is today.” John said. “Now who wants dinner, I’m making fish and rice.”   
“ME!” Pyrrha, Sid, and Patty said.

  
“Jaune?” John said.

  
“I would be happy to have your fish.”

  
We had some fish and rice and the fish was good, I had to say. It was salmon and the rice was good as well.

  
“This is good John.” I said.

  
‘Thank you Jaune, tell me is your father John Arc?”

  
“Yeah that’s him, he is in the GIGN. You know him or something?” I asked.

  
“He’s a friend of mine, met him when I went to France. I got turned around in your hometown and he helped me out, I asked him if he would have a drink with me and he agreed. We got to talking about our families and he told me about his eight daughters and one son, which I feel bad for you. Anyways he was talking about you and how you were going into the H&H unit, and how you were the leader of the JNPR.”

  
“Huh I haven’t talked to them in a while, I have been meaning to but we were under attacked a few days back.” I said.

  
“Anyone hurt?” Alice said.

  
“A few wounded and some dead sorry to say and ruin the mood.” I said.

  
“No Jaune, your fine. My husband as told us about the wounded and dead in his army days and so has Pyrrha, which as a mother and wife scares the hell out of me.”

  
“I can understand, my mom and dad were both in the French Army before the Arc kids were born and now both of them are now in the GIGN. my dad leads them while my mom tells them where to go.” I said.

  
“What about your sisters?” Sid asked.

  
“All of them doing different things, besides my twin sister Kate. She joined up with me and we were in basic together for a time, I joined the H&H and she stayed in France. She is in the 22nd legion, she’s a rifleman like me or when I last talked to her she was.”

  
After dinner Pyrrha and I went up to her room, she was in the shower she had in her room and I was on her bed talking to my mother.

  
“I have to say Jaune, I’m disappointed in you for not calling sooner.”

  
“I know, I have been busy. The base was under attacked a few days ago and Pyrrha was hurt during the battle, so sorry I haven’t been calling or talking to you guys.” I said.

  
“She was?! Is she okay?”

  
“Yes she’s okay, she took a bullet to the chest but the bullet missed her heart but an inch or so. She’s doing fine, so no need to freak out. How is kate doing and the rest of the family?” I asked.

  
“Busy, Kate is being deployed to Germany. I hear H&H is being disbanded.”

  
“Yeah but Oz wanted us to head to Germany and be under the command of Ironwood, so we won’t be completely alone RWBY will be there as well and a few other squads as well.” I said.

  
“Good to hear, when are you visiting your mother?”

  
“I have to ask Ironwood but hopefully soon, I want you to meet Pyrrha. You will love her.” I said.

  
“I hope so, your letter says so much about her. I’d like to see a face with the name.”

  
“I know mom, I know. How are you?” I asked.

  
“Worrying about you and Kate non stop and your father as well, this stress will be the death of me.”

  
“Don’t worry mom I will retire when the Fang are gone.” I said.

  
“Then what will you do?”

  
“Settle down or something but still be in the army, just not in active combat.” I said.

  
“Settle down? You intend to marry Pyrrha?”

  
“One day yeah if things go well and hopefully things do.” I said.

  
“You must really love her then.”

  
“She helped me when I first got to H&H and plus I helped her as well, she’s more than a teammate mom. She’s my first friend and my lover.” I said.

  
“So have met her parents?”

  
“Actually I’m at her house now and John says hi to dad, when you see him can you tell him?” I asked.

  
“Of course sweetie, I have to go now bye Jaune.”

  
“Bye mom love you.” I said hanging up.

  
“So marriage huh.” Pyrrha asked.

  
I looked over and saw her wearing a towel and my mind went blank, she had a towel wrapped around her body and it was still dripping a bit and her hair was down.

  
“Jaune?”

  
“Huh?” I asked.

  
“You okay?”

  
“Y-yeah I’m fine, just surprised that you’re only wearing a towel.” I said.

  
She looked down and she looked like she forgot I was here “Oops, sorry Jaune. I kinda forgot you were staying with me.”

  
“It’s okay just didn’t realize that my girlfriend would show off her body in a towel.” I said.

  
“Let me go get my pajamas and then I will snuggle with you.”

  
She went over and grabbed her pjs and went to the bathroom to change “Ah man I’m the most luckiest bastard alive.”

  
She came back and had on red pants and a shirt that had her emblem on her right breast, she tossed her towels to the hamper and laid down with me.

  
“I think my parents like you especially my mom.”

  
“I think your two sisters like me more.” I said.

  
Then she slapped me on the chest “Not funny, even my older sister was thinking of taking you away from me.”

  
“She wouldn’t get far, I would still choose you.” I said.

  
“Flattery won’t get you far.”

  
“You know she won’t do that, besides how old are they?” I asked.

  
“Jen is twenty four, and Patty is fifthteen.”

  
“And you?” I asked.

  
“Nineteen, what about you?”

  
“Nineteen as well.” I said.

  
“I talked to Ren and Nora, there in Japan right now seeing Ren’s adoptive parents.”

  
“How are they?” I asked.

  
“There fine, Nora’s being Nora of course and Ren is fine.”

  
“She’s something else but you gotta love her.” I said.

  
“Yeah you do, well I’m going to sleep. Night Jaune.” She said kissing me on the cheek.

  
“Night, Pyrrha.” I said covering us up.

  
The next morning I awoke to Pyrrha’s hair and shampoo invading my nostrils, I sat up and looked around for a moment then realized where I was. I got up and went to the bathroom to do my thing and went downstairs, I had on shorts and no shirt and didn’t bother putting on since it was hot can be. I walked in the kitchen and saw Alice making coffee, she had on a tank top and shorts as well.

  
“Oh my, I didn’t realize you were so toned.” Alice said.

  
“Huh? Oh you mean my stomach and arms, yeah Pyrrha had a hand in it and the army as well.” I said sitting down in front of her.

  
“Want a cup of coffee?”

  
“I would love some.” I said.

  
So she got up and got me a cup “How do you like it?”

  
“Regular.” I said.

  
She came back and handed it to me “I know how soldiers need there coffee to function.”

  
“Yeah we do, it’s like a drug for us but without health problems.” I said.

  
Then John came in and got a cup of coffee as well and sat down next to Alice, he kissed on the cheek and took a sip of coffee.

  
“Morning honey, sleep well?” Alice asked.   
“Yeah I did, you?”

  
“Fine.” Alice said.

  
“So Jaune, how was your first night sleeping here?”

  
“Well I woke up Pyrrha’s hair in my nose but besides that fine.” I said taking a sip.

  
“Good, so what are you and her going to do today?” Alice asked.

  
“No idea, it’s up to her she grew up here.”

  
“So what was your hometown like?” John asked.

  
“You could do a lot of things, fishing, hiking, swimming, and tons of other things. We use to go camping when I was little.”

  
“You like the outside Jaune?” Alice asked.

  
“It’s nice to get out of the city once and awhile, now we practically live in it. We can blend into the environment and be part of it, thanks to our camo that we have makes us invisible.”

  
“My I would like to see that.” Alice said.

  
“I have my gear, I can happily show you two if you like.”

  
“We would like to see it Jaune.” John said.

  
“Give me a minute.” I said getting up.

  
I went to Pyrrha’s room and got on my uniform and went invisible and went down stairs, I went up to John and tapped him on the shoulder.

  
“What the? Jaune is that you?”

  
I stood up and uncloaked “See? Pretty cool huh?” I asked.

  
“Does it work with weapons?” John asked.

  
“Yeah it does.” I said getting a kitchen knife. “Here take my glove for a moment.” I said taking off my glove and giving it to John, he took it and put it on but it wouldn’t fit so he gave it to Alice who put it on with ease. Then I gave her the knife and it went invisible.

  
“My gosh.” She said laughing in disbelief “This is cool.”   
“Wow it’s like she’s holding air, how can you do this?” John asked.

  
“I don’t know the full details but a lot of tech and time went into this, at first we couldn’t move very much without crouching and shooting even with a suppressor on would turn it off. So they went back and changed some things.”   
“So you can take a machine gun and it will be invisible?” John asked.

  
“Yep, knives, pistols, rifles, snipers, machine guns, rocket launchers, grenades, basically anything besides vehicles, tanks, and artillery, mortars won’t work.”

  
“Of course not, it would be hard to do that.” John said.

  
“So do you need the whole suit or no?” Alice said.

  
“No you don’t need all of it.” I said taking off the helmet and mask and eyepiece.   
I put my helmet, eyepiece, and mask on the table and all you could see was my left hand and head, Alice gave me the knife and glove and I put the knife back where I found it and put my glove back on. “See no need, it still works.”

  
Then I saw Pyrrha coming down the stairs with her hair in a mess “I got an idea, I’m going invisible and scare Pyrrha. Pretend you don’t know where I am.” I said putting on my eyepiece and other stuff.

  
They both nodded and I went invisible and hid at the door, she walked in and had on her shirt and shorts. She gave a yawn and went to grab a cup of coffee and poured herself a cup.

  
“Morning mom, dad. Where’s Jaune at?”

  
“He went out to look around town.” Alice said.

  
She took a seat next to where I sat and I made my move, she took a sip and put the cup down “I wonder where he is? Maybe I should call him.”   
Then I removed my mask and wrapped my arms around her “WHAT THE- LET GO OF ME!”

  
“Oh and where’s the fun in that?” I said then I kissed her on the cheek “Morning sleepy head, sleep well?”

  
“You ass.” Pyrrha said hitting me in the arm “I should hit you for that.”

  
“But you won’t, because you love me.” I said.

  
“Debatable right now.”

  
“I’m going to put my uniform away be right back.” I said.

  
“I’ll get you Jaune, just you wait.” Pyrrha yelled from kitchen.

  
“And I look forward to it.” I said to myself. 


	21. Meeting the family pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang meets Blake's parents and settle in for the long mission to disrupt the White Fang operations in Italy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Baker for letting me know that Yang’s rank was wrong and I fixed it, also on that note let me know what I need to fix and I will.

**Meeting the family pt 2**

 

 **Location:** **Menagerie**

 

**Yang’s POV**

 

We made it to Menagerie and it was a beautiful town that had a lot of fishermen fishing and people swimming around in a little area that was for swimmers.

 

“Not a bad little place Blake.” I said.

 

“No it’s not bad place but it’s crawling with White Fang soldiers and they will be pissed when they see me again.”

 

“Not if I have something to say.” I said.

  


We past houses and got off the riverside and went up a hill and saw a market and houses “so where do you live?” I asked.

 

She pointed to the big house “That’s where I live, that big one in the middle of the two small ones.”

 

“For real?” I asked.

 

“Nope, come on.”

 

We made our way to the house and she stopped at the door “Hey you okay?”

 

“I haven’t seen them in years, ever since my dad left the Fang. I’m not to sure if they want to see me again.” She said.

 

“Of course they want to see you again, you are there daughter. They love you.”

 

“Yeah your right Yang, thanks.” She said kissing me on the cheek.

 

Then she rang the doorbell and a woman who looked like Blake but older, she had black hair and  amber eyes like Blake. She turned her head a bit like a dog or cat would do then her eyes widened “Blake? Is that you?”

 

“Hey mom.”

 

Then she grabbed Blake and hugged her tightly, “It’s so good to see you again sweetheart.” She said hugging her more tightly “oh I missed you so much, your father will be happy to see you again.” She said then she looked over to me “Blake who is this? Is she a friend from your unit? And why does she have an American uniform?”

 

“My name is Corporal Yang Xiao Long, part of your daughter’s unit and her girlfriend.” I said.

 

“Girlfriend? Blake is this true?”

 

“Uh...yeah it’s true she is my girlfriend.” Blake said.

 

“She’s very pretty, well built too and have long blonde hair. I like her.” She said with a bit of sexy ness in her voice.

 

“Mom! Can you not hit on my girlfriend? You have dad.”

 

“Sorry Blake, you two must be tired. Come in and I’ll fix you some tea.” She said.

 

“Thanks miss Belladonna.”

 

“Please call me Kali.” Kali said.

 

We went in and it looked more Japanese than Italian which was weird but I wasn’t going to complain. We sat down in the living room and was watching some news about Italy and Sicily.

 

“Going to be nice for a while.” I said.

 

“Usually is nice, warm on most of the time but sometimes it gets down to sixity degrees.”

 

“Pft ha, that’s nothing. Live in the states long enough and it gets down to negative twenty in some places in the winter time.” I said.

 

“Ah hell no I’m good.”

 

“So why Japanese style?” I asked.

 

“My dad is from Japan and my mom is from here, he met her on a trip and well they got together and got married and lived here. Even though he’s Japanese, the people here like him. Cares for all of the people in the town like his own family or like a brother or sister.”

 

“So he’s from Japan? Neat, so that’s why you wear a yukata when you go to bed.” I said.

 

“Here and there I do but I usually wear a white long shirt to bed.”

 

“Or nothing at all.” I said moving my brows up and down.

 

Then she hit me on the shoulder “Shush you or you can sleep by yourself tonight.”

 

I did a fake gasp and put my hand on my chest “You wouldn’t?”

 

“Try me.” She said not amused. 

 

“You love me.”

 

“I don’t know Yang, it’s questionable right now.” She said.

 

Then Kali came in and handed us our drinks then she sat down near Blake “So Yang tell me about yourself.”

 

“What do you want to know?” I asked.

 

“What did you do when you were in the Army?”

 

“EOD, sometimes I was a engineer doing cleanups or rubble and clearing IEDs for transport trucks or humvees. I was stationed in Iraq and Afghanistan for a time, I was injured on a mission. A piece of shrapnel cut my right arm off, so I have a prosthetic arm.” I said.

 

“Atlas tech I’m guessing.”

 

“Yeah it is, it’s almost the same as my right arm but of course it’s a fake.” I said.

 

“Do you have pain?”

 

“At times, feels like that piece of shrapnel is going through me but it’s long gone of course. It helps to talk to someone, your daughter is one of them. She helps me when I need it the most at times but haven’t needed to her to help me.” I said.

 

“I’m glad my daughter is helping through your pain of losing your arm, she puts people first and herself second.”

 

“Mom your embarrassing me.” Blake said.

 

“Sorry Blake.”

 

“So tell me about your husband Kali?” I asked.

 

“My husband comes from Japan, he was a politic there then he came here for a trip and we met. Some number years later we had Blake, and the rest is history. Plus she's our pride and joy and we love her very much."  

 

“I know how that, my sister is my pride. She leads us in missions and she’s the best leader in the H&H.” I said.

 

Blake nodded in agreement “She’s only twenty but she can fight like any other person and come up with great planes.” Blake said.

 

“So do you have any other family members?”

 

“An uncle and possibly a aunt if he plays his cards right.” I said.

 

“Who is he dating if I may ask?”

 

“A Schnee, Winter and my sister is dating another one Weiss.” I said.

 

“Really?”

 

“They both live with us and hang around us ‘commoners’, plus Weiss fights alongside of us.” I said.

 

“Plus she’s the one who helped take down her father.” Blake said.

 

“I would love to meet her and this Winter.”

 

“I think you would like her and so would dad as well.” Blake said.

 

The I heard the front door open and close “Kali I’m home honey!”

 

“In the living room.” Kali said.

 

Then a man with a big figure came in, he had black hair and amber eyes as well plus he looked six foot tall. He had a long beard and had a mustache, but it went to his neck. He went over to Kali and kissed her on the cheek.

 

“How was your day honey?” He asked sitting next to her.

 

“Ghria, you are forgetting someone?”

 

“Hmm?” Then he looked over to Blake who was waving nervously, then he got up and walked over to her and bear hugged her to death. Almost my death huh or Nora’s but I think he beat the both of us.

 

“Blake it’s so good to see my daughter, how are you?”

 

“Dad...choking...air..lungs.” She said dying.

 

“Sorry.”

 

He let go of her and she gasped for air and coughed a bit “One day your hugs will kill someone.” Blake said.

 

“I haven’t seen you in years Blake, who is the blonde?”

 

“Yang Xiao Long, teammate of your daughter and girlfriend.” I said.

 

“So Blake found herself a girlfriend huh, good for you sweetie.”

 

“Thanks dad.” Blake said.

 

“So Yang what do you do?” Ghria asked.

 

I told him what I told Kali and he was impressed “I have to say, it takes guts to do what you did and to take a hit like what you did.”

 

“I was in a dark place for a time but I came over it.” I said.

 

“Still it was gutsy what you do and Blake as well, you both do amazing jobs. Well I’m tired, I’m going to bed. You coming Kali or are you going to stay up with the kids?”

 

“I’ll stay up a bit more then come to bed.” She said “Night honey.” She said kissing him on the cheek.

 

“Night, night Blake, Yang.”

 

“Night Mr Belladonna.” I said.

 

“Call me Ghria, no need for formality.”

 

“Blake I’m beat, the jet lag is hitting me now.” I said yawning.

 

“Agreed, were heading to bed. Night mom.”

 

“Night you two, sleep tight.” She said.

 

We made our way to Blake’s room, it has some posters and a blue White Fang flag. She had a two futons on the ground and our stuff was near her closet.

 

“So this is what we're sleeping on?”

 

“Is that a problem? I have an air mattress you can use.” She said.

 

“No it’s fine Blake, really. I can sleep anywhere, remember we only get five minutes of sleep and we’re good to go.”

 

“True, as long you're okay with this.” She said.

 

“As long it’s with you sleeping next to me I don’t care or what we sleep in. Weather it be a sleeping bag, futon, mattress, or the ground.”

 

We changed into our pjs, her being her yukata and me in my tank top and sport shorts.

 

“Night Yang.”

 

“Night Blake.” I said kissing her on the lips.


	22. My girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss head to Patch to spend some time and Ruby sees her mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to the the chapter with Blake and Yang, I forgot that Yang got promoted to Corporal so I thank Baker for that. it slipped my mind, plus Jack thunderbolt made an OC and a chapter idea and got to thinking a bit. I wouldn't mind OC person in the story, so if you have an idea or a chapter idea comment below. I will let all of you know what I would want from and all that stuff in the next chapter I post, so you all have an idea.

**My girlfriend**

 

**Location: Patch**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

We were at my dad’s house hanging out and talking to them, along with Qrow and Winter. 

 

“So Ruby, how long this time?” Dad asked. 

 

“A week then we head to Atlas for missions as for now until Ozpin can get the president to get the okay to bring back H&H.” 

 

“They shut it down?” Winter asked. 

 

“For now, just because we got attacked one time doesn’t mean a thing. Look at the bases in Afghanistan and Iraq, they get attacked and they don’t shut down.” 

 

“True but this was attacked on US soil, we take this kind of shit to a personal level.” Qrow said. 

 

“I feel like it’s a bunch of crap.” 

 

“Join the club kiddo.” Qrow said. 

 

“You two hungry?” Raven asked. 

 

“Weiss you want some food?” 

 

“I could go for a sandwich, turkey if you have any.” Weiss said. 

 

“Same for me as well.” 

 

“Coming right up.” She said. 

 

She went into the kitchen and then came back with two sandwiches, she handed them to us and at them. Then after talking to dad and the rest of the family I went to my room, I took out my M1 and put it together and opened my closet and put on a rack of weapons I had. 

 

“Don’t worry girl, I will use you again in due time. Right now I need a weapon that can take out people with ease.” I said looking around in my closet. 

 

I had a M1A1 Thompson Submachine gun, Kar98k rifle, MP40, STG44, G36C rifle, MP5, an old M16A1 rifle with a twenty round magazine and thirty, plus an M4A1 with a M203 and red dot sight. I took out the M4 and closed my closet and headed over to my desk where I cleaned weapons and tuned them up, I started taking it apart and began cleaning it and seeing what needed fixed or lubed up. 

 

“Why is it smell like grease and oil in here?” 

 

I looked back and saw Weiss walking in “Hey Weiss, just cleaning my M4 that I have.” I said. 

 

“I thought you loved your M1?” 

 

“I do but eight rounds will get so far and we are going to need more rounds if we want to fight more Fang.” I said. 

 

“I see, so what weapons do you have?” 

 

“Old German rifles, A G36C, Thompson submachine gun and a M16A1.” I said. 

 

“As in World War II German weapons?” 

 

“Yep.” I said. 

 

“A good taste in weapons.” She said kissing me on the cheek. 

 

“Blame my mom, she had a knack for these kind of weapons. She showed me her favorite, a M1903 Springfield sniper rifle she used. It was her pride and joy next to Yang and me, and a Stakeout shotgun for close quarters.” 

 

“She must have liked old weapons.” Weiss said. 

 

“Dad said she did, had almost every weapons she could get her hands on ranging from Russian, Polish, British, Japanese and American and that’s just to name a few.” 

 

“So what kinds of weapons did she have?” Weiss asked taking a seat next to me. 

 

“1919 machine gun, PPSH 41, Sten submachine gun, Bren machine gun, B.A.R and so on.” 

 

“She must have been a gun freak.” She said. 

 

“You have no idea, all of them are in the basement. Of course we use them when we want to and no one cares, one time Uncle Qrow used her trench gun in battle once.” 

 

“An old shotgun huh.” She said. 

 

“Yep my mom had almost everything, I miss her and her quirkiness.” 

 

“I would have loved to meet her.” She said rubbing my shoulder. 

 

“She would have loved you Weiss, more than you know.” 

 

We talked while I cleaned my M4, after cleaning it we went to the cliff where my mom’s grave was. The grave was grey and it had her name and under it, it had ‘a loving mother and soldier, Oorha.’ 

 

“Hey mom.” I said sitting down in front of it. “Sorry I haven’t been around to talk to you lately, I have been busy with H&H. Yeah I made it into H&H, Ozpin has been a good leader and I was promoted to captain now and no longer a sergeant like you were. I have a girlfriend now her name is Weiss Schnee, I know a Schnee. Those rich snobby people, she’s different from all those rich snobby people we all know.” I said. 

 

Then I began to tear up and started to cry a bit “You would have loved her mom, she is the most beautiful woman in the world and her white hair and pale skin is something else as well. Hopefully when we win this war with the Fang I will ask her to marry me, I hope she says yes.” I said getting up, I walked over to the grave and bent down and put my two fingers on my lips and put them on top of the grave. 

 

“I love you mom, I miss you so much. I will talk to you again sometime hopefully sooner than later.” 

 

I walked back to the house and saw Weiss wasn’t around, I checked around the house and still didn’t find her. “Hey dad where’s Weiss at?” 

 

“No idea Ruby, she’s somewhere I’m sure.” Dad said. 

 

“What’s on the news?” 

 

“Nothing new, some stuff about the Fang and what there doing.” He said. 

 

“Any news about our base being under attack?” 

 

“Yeah somewhat, said a special unit base was attacked and everyone is scared about being next.” He said. 

 

“Not surprised on that, any demands from the Fang or messages?” 

 

“Adam says we are weak and shit like that, that the Fang will make the world better.” He said. 

 

“By starting a Third World War but hey what do I know.” 

 

Then Weiss came in the front door “Hey Weiss where were you at?” 

 

“Huh oh j-just outside getting some air.” She said. 

 

“Huh okayyy.” 

 

I wasn’t buying it but I wasn’t going to say a thing, plus it was her business not mine. 

 

**Weiss’ POV**

 

I saw Ruby heading into the forest and wondered what she was doing, I found Tai on the couch watching tv “Hey Tai where is Ruby going?” 

 

“Hmm, oh she must have gone to see Summer’s grave.” 

 

“Her grave?” I asked. 

 

“Yeah we put it up on the side of the cliff side, she always liked it up there and if she died she wanted her grave to be up there.” 

 

“Where is it? I would like to go see it.” I said. 

 

“Just take the path, shouldn’t be hard.” 

 

So that’s where I went and saw Ruby crying, I got close and hid behind a tree and watched her. Then I saw her put her hand to her lips and put it on the grave. 

 

“I love you mom, I miss you so much. Hopefully I can talk to you sooner than later.” 

 

Then she turned and headed back down to the house, then I went up to the grave and saw Summer’s name and what was written under her name. 

 

“Hello Mrs Rose, my name is Weiss Schnee Ruby’s girlfriend and her partner of H&H. Your daughter is amazing person plus she’s a handful at times but I love her every much.” I said. 

 

The wind blew a bit like she was talking to me “I would have love to meet you Mrs Rose, I think we would have gotten along and you would like my sister Winter. She’s like me but older and is dating Qrow which I’m guessing you know, your step daughter is a pain in the ass not going to lie but she means well and you raised her well.” I said. 

 

I turned to leave but then I looked back at the grave “It was nice talking to you Mrs Rose, I hope to talk to you again.” 

 

I headed back to the house, I walked in and saw Ruby talking to Tai then she looked back at me. “Hey Weiss where have you been?” 

 

“Huh oh j-just outside getting some air.” I said. 

 

“Huh okayyy.” 

 

Then I went to her room and laid in her bed “I wish I could help her but where to start?” 

 

“Weiss you in here?” Ruby asked. 

 

“Yeah.” I said getting up. 

 

“Where were you really?” 

 

“I was up at your mother’s grave visiting her.” I said. 

 

“You were? Weiss how sweet of you, thank you it means a lot.” She said kissing me on the lips. 

 

I could feel her tongue coming in and just went with it, I loved how she used her tongue to prob my mouth then she stopped. “Why did you stop?” 

 

“Because I can.” She said smirking. 

 

“Tease.” I said hitting her shoulder. 

 

“You like it and you know it.” 

 

“I do, and so do you.” I said grabbing her and laying her on her back and wrapped my arms around her and snuggled with her. 

 

“So what did you talk about?” She asked. 

 

“Just how amazing you are and how Yang is a pain in the ass and how I would loved to meet her.” 

 

“Yeah Yang can be a pain but we love her anyways.” She said. 

 

“Pft speak for yourself that brute is a pain to me.” 

 

“Weiss you love her like you love Winter.” She said. 

 

“As a sister yes.” 

 

“See now you have two older sisters.” She said. 

 

“Great.” I said sarcastically. 

 

We talked on about random stuff and made out, then we went downstairs to see Raven and dad watching the news. 

 

“Hey you two looks like it’s all hands on deck for this.” Raven said. 

 

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked. 

 

“The president has announced that all US forces will engage the White Fang, doing air raids, fighting on the ground and so on.” 

 

“Wow So we all fight now, good the more the merrier.” Ruby said. 

 

“So what now Captain?” 

 

“Now we get ready to fight like hell and win.” She said. 

 

“Well said kiddo.” Qrow said. 

 

“Agreed.” Winter said. 

 

After that we went back to her room and got ready for bed, we changed and we snuggled up next to each other. 

 

“So what do you think about all this Ruby?” 

 

“It’s good that we all fighting now, we need all hands on this anyways.” She said. 

 

“How long do you think it will take to win this?” 

 

“A long time maybe less but I’m not holding my breath.” She said. 

 

I chucked a bit and she looked over at me confused “what?” 

 

“You.” I said calming down. 

 

“What about me?” 

 

“You are so optometric, always believing everything will be fine and the world will be better and I realized something else.” I said. 

 

“What’s that?” 

 

“That’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you, and then some. Always care about others and put yourself second, always making sure I’m comfortable or if I need anything small you make a big deal out of it.” I said. 

 

“Well yeah I do, you're my girlfriend Weiss. I want to make things perfect for you so you don’t have to worry about it, plus your like the first girlfriend I had so I don’t want to fuck it up.” 

 

“Aww Ruby, that’s sweet.” I said kissing her on the forehead. “I thank you for that. Now let’s get some sleep, in four days we head back to Germany.” 

 

“Night Weiss, I love you.” 

 

“And I love you too.” I said wrapping myself around her. 

 

I wrapped my arms around her stomach and wrapping my legs around her making sure she wasn’t going anywhere, plus I had a bad habit of cuddling with people. I use to do it when Winter and I where kids, it made me feel safe and secure.


	23. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha gets payback for scaring her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Star Wars movies because why not and I'm a Star Wars fan, so for the OCs a few things. 
> 
> 1) Region/country or RWBY Universe like Vale and all that   
> 2) Weapons. Can have three main, secondary, and a sidearm   
> 3) a bit of a background of course   
> 4) what branch of the military he or she is from

**Payback**

 

**Location: Nikos resident**

 

**Pyrrha’s POV**

 

It had been a day since Jayne got me with the whole invisible hug thing and I was trying to find a way to get back at him and was having a hard time. 

 

“I could always be naked around him when we go to bed, no that’s not good enough. Oh I know I can steal his clothes and make home where pink, no that’s stupid. Ah this is hard.” I said. 

 

“What are you doing sweetie?” Dad asked. 

 

“Trying to get back at my boyfriend and it’s not going well, I have no ideas.” 

 

“Hmm, how about when he sleeps tonight move him into the air mattress and put him in the pool.” Dad said. 

 

“Dad your a genius! It’s perfect.” I said hugging him. 

 

“Your welcome, I can help if you want.” 

 

“I can use the help.” I said. 

 

So we waited for for night to come, we worked out and saw the US was getting all branches to help us with the Fang which was nice. We could use the help and some of the other nations helped as well, France, Britain, Greece, and Russia and so on. Then when Night hit we made our move, Jaune was fast asleep on my bed and we moved him to the air mattress we had then we made our way to the pool area quick and quietly as possible. We set him down in the pool and he moved around a bit. 

 

“See you in the morning Jaune.” I whispered. 

 

The next morning I woke up and saw he was still asleep in the pool, to make it even better I had an idea. “WAKE UP YOU SORRY MAGGOT!” I yelled. 

 

Then he jerked up and fell into the water face first, and he floated there for a moment. Then I kinda got worried a bit and got close to the edge. 

 

“Jaune? You okay?” I said. 

 

His body got to the edge and then he grabbed my shirt and I fell in with him, he surfaced and I could hear him laughing hard. I surfaced and moved my hair to see him. 

 

“Ah man that’s funny.” He said. 

 

“You dick.” I said hitting him in the shoulder. 

 

“Good morning to you too Pyrrha.” 

 

“I thought you drowned, so I was concerned.” I said. 

 

“Aww after you pulled a prank like that.” 

 

“Mean.” I said looking away and crossing my arms. 

 

“Aww come on Pyr, look for what it’s worth I’m sorry for scaring you yesterday. I thought it would be funny and you got me good, so let’s call it even.” 

 

“Your sleeping on the couch tonight.” I said getting out of the pool. 

 

“Ah come on, you deserved it as well.” 

 

“Not talking to you.” I said heading inside. 

 

I walked in and my mom saw me all wet “I take it Jaune did this to you?” 

 

“Yeah, after me and dad put him in the pool with the air mattress.” I said. 

 

“You two are so cute, I can’t wait to have grandkids someday.” 

 

“Mom! We haven’t gotten there yet.” I said. 

 

“You two seem like a married couple, your father and I did pranks on each other time to time when we were younger.” 

 

“You did?” I asked. 

 

“Oh yeah, small ones though.” 

 

“Never knew that mom.” I said. 

 

“Now go change before you catch a cold, and I’ll get Jaune a towel.” She said walking away. 

 

I got changed into red shorts and a tank top, that had my emblem and Jaune had black shorts and a white t shirt with his emblem as well. We were in the living room watching a movie called Star Wars, it was episode IV and Jaune said it was the first movie instead of the one that was called episode I. 

 

“So why is it called the original trilogy when there’s one, two, and three?” I asked. 

 

“George the guy who made the movies wanted to do the other three but it didn’t have the tech to do it so he made four, five, and six. It’s a bit complicated I will admit but the story for this is really good.” 

 

We watched more of it and got to the part where the Death Star as they called it blew up “Wow that was awesome!” Sid said. 

 

“Can’t believe you guys haven’t seen it this, it’s a classic.” Jaune said. 

 

“Well it didn’t look good to us.” I said. 

 

“So what do you watch?” 

 

“Military movies.” I said. 

 

“Oh what ones?” 

 

“American ones, Ryan, Band of Brothers, Pacific, and a bunch more.” I said. 

 

“Hmm still, you should have seen these movies.” 

 

“I didn’t know these movies were around until you showed us today.” I said. 

 

We watched the fifth one and so on until we got the sixth one, then dad walked in “dinners done, come and get it.” 

 

“It’s almost over right Jaune?” Sid asked. 

 

“Yeah just another four minutes or so.” 

 

“That’s fine finish it and come eat.” Dad said. 

 

We got to the part where Luke burned his dad’s armor and saw them celebrating, then Luke went off to the side and Ben, Yoda, and Anakin were all there as ghosts then the screen went to the cast and the movie ended. 

 

We all went into the kitchen and had dinner, it was chicken and baked beans. 

 

“So Jaune.” Dad said. “Enjoy your swim?” 

 

“I wasn’t the only one who had a swim this morning John, Pyrrha took a dip as well.” He said. 

 

“Your still sleeping on the couch tonight.” I said closing my eyes and eating my food. 

 

“Ah come on, you don’t have to mean to me because I pulled you into the pool.” 

 

“Hmph.” I said crossing my arms. 

 

“Pyrrha I think you teased him long enough.” Mom said. 

 

“I guess so.” 

 

“So am I sleeping on the couch still?” Jaune asked. 

 

“No I’m not not getting rid of my spot on your chest.” 

 

“At least you care enough.” He said. 

 

After dinner we all got ready for bed “you know, you were quite mean to me today.” Jaune said. 

 

“Sorry Jaune I was just playing.” 

 

“I don’t know Pyr, you sounded like you wanted me to go sleep on the couch.” He said. 

 

I walked over to him and got on top of him and kissed him on the lips “think I’m still playing?” 

 

“Hmm don’t know, I need more convincing.” He said.

 

“Jerk.” 

 

“Ah you love me and you know it Pyr.” He said.

 

I giggled at that and kissed him on the lips “That I do, and don’t you forget it Jaune.” 

 

“No worries Pyr, I won’t.” He said kissing me on lips. 


	24. Under attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss head to Germany but the White Fang have other plans for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Battle: Los Angeles style in this chapter and I haven't forgotten Ren and Nora, I have a chapter in the works right now. Plus I forgot to mention for the OCs age and year like Ruby and them are first years. now onto the chapter.

**Under attack**

 

**Location: Patch**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

We had our gear ready to go and waiting to get on the plane to Germany, just killing time. 

 

“So what do you think we will be doing once we get to Atlas?” I asked. 

 

“No idea Ruby, recon maybe.” 

 

“Ah true.” I said. 

 

Then my scroll went off and I answered it “Yes sir? Hang on I’ll put you on speaker.” I said then hit the button “Go ahead.” 

 

“Sorry to call you like this but we have a situation and your the only two that are near.” 

 

“What’s going on Ozpin?” Weiss asked. 

 

“We have intel that the White Fang are in Los Angeles doing something, I need you two to head in and see what it is.” 

 

“Yes sir.” We both said. 

 

“I have contacted the Marines in San Diego and the other facilities and have sent a chopper to come get you. ETA on the chopper is ten minutes out, they will tell you what is going on.” 

 

“Understood sir.” I said. 

 

Then he hung up and I got up from my bed which we were laying on, I threw my legs on the side and had my back to Weiss “Work never ends does it?” 

 

“One day it will once we retire.” Weiss said sitting up and sitting behind me. 

 

“Yeah, come on let’s not keep them waiting.” I said getting up. 

 

“Right behind you.” 

 

We got outside and took the jeep along with Raven, since dad was out doing yard work or something. We got to the helicopter pad that we had for medical copters, the Chinook landed and two privates came out of the chopper and saluted us. 

 

“Captain Rose, Sergeant Schnee.” One said. 

 

“Private.” I said. 

 

“How are things going?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Not good sergeant, things have gotten worse. They have anti-air shooting down our birds, and they have taken most of the city.” 

 

“Any I it’s in the area?” I asked. 

 

“Some divisions from the nearby bases twentynine and Pendleton.” 

 

“Any armor?” I asked. 

 

“1st Armored Battalion is helping, we should go So the general can fill you two in.” 

 

We got in and we took off to Twentynine Palms here we saw marines getting gear on and getting Chinooks. 

 

“Ah Captain Rose.” A man said. 

 

I looked over and saw a man with a scar on his cheek and was bald head. I saluted him “Sir!” 

 

“At ease Ruby, Oz has talked about you and so has Captain Lore.” He said. 

 

“My old CO has talked about me?” 

 

“Indeed he has, says good things about you don’t worry. You put others first and are a damn good sniper at that.” He said. 

 

“Yes sir I am, what’s going on?” 

 

“Not good anti air has been taking out planes left and right, the enemy is taking buildings and are killing civvies.” He said. 

 

“So what do you need us to do?” 

 

“You are going in with third platoon, second squad of three-five. Lieutenant Romo is acting commander. Ah there he is, First LT Romo over here!” He said. 

 

He walked over to us, he looked twenty like me maybe older. He looked like he was out of college or was a new LT that replaced an old one or something. 

 

“Sir.” Romo said.

 

“Meet Marine Raider and Heer soldier Rose and Schnee.” 

 

“Nice to meet you two, I never had a Raider and a Heer in my unit.” Romo said. 

 

“So who are you missing and who is your best marksman?” I asked. 

 

“Corporal Sharks and Sergeant Ox are and I’m missing no one, everyone is accounted for.” 

 

“Good let’s get to work then.” I said. 

 

“Yes ma’am.” We got on the Chinook and everyone was whispering. 

 

“Is that?” 

 

“Yeah that’s her.” 

 

“Dude when did we get her into our squad?” 

 

“Damn she’s cute.” 

 

“Look at the white haired girl.” 

 

“She’s cute as well.” 

 

“Alright shut up and listen up marines! Our mission is to take out three anti aircraft guns out so the flyboys can help out and we can get more backup.” Romo said. 

 

“So who are the two cute girls?” 

 

“Meet Captain Rose and Sergeant Schnee, they will be riding along with us. Treat them like you would treat any other man in the corps.” Romo said. 

 

“Sir yes sir!” They yelled. 

 

We took a seat and we took off into Los Angeles, once we were on the outskirts little black puffs of smoke were in the air. We could see choppers getting hit left and right and going down, some of the men were praying and others were trying to be calm but I knew they weren’t. 

 

“New recruits?” I asked. 

 

“Never seen combat before, only I have and you two.” 

 

Then our chopper jerked around a bit “Avoiding flak hang on back there.” The pilot said. 

 

“We’re gonna be alright right Cap?” One private asked me. 

 

“Yeah kid we’re gonna be fine don’t worry.” 

 

Then bullets hit around the chopper “We’re hit, bastards got the rotor. Brace for impact boys!” The pilot said. 

 

“RUBYYY how do you do this?” Weiss yelled. 

 

“Pray and hope the pilot does his job well.” 

 

“Everyone hang on tight!” Romo yelled. 

 

“We’re gonna die!” 

 

“Stole that shit marine!” I yelled. 

 

“Yes Captain!” 

 

I saw buildings coming closer and closer, then everything went back. I woke up and saw my family around me. 

 

“Congratulations Ruby.” Dad said. 

 

“Wha, what?” 

 

“Can’t believe my little sister is getting married today.” Yang said. 

 

“Huh married?” 

 

“Yeah kiddo, remember you and Weiss are getting married today.” Qrow said. 

 

“She looks cute in that dress.” Winter said “reminds me of us hon.” Winter said kissing Qrow on the cheek. 

 

“Your embarrassing me Win, this is Ruby’s and Weiss’ big day ours was a month ago back in April.” 

 

“And our wedding is next month right Blake?” Yang asked. 

 

“Yeah Yang it is, when they get back from there honeymoon.” 

 

“Is she being silly again?” Weiss said walking in a white dress. 

  
  


I looked over and saw Weiss in a wedding dress and she looked beautiful in it, she walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. 

 

“We have been planning this wedding for months now, everyone has shown up to see us.” She said. 

 

“Right.” 

 

“Come on let’s go for a walk.” Weiss said. 

 

So we walked towards the cliff where my mom’s grave was “Why are we were Weiss?” 

 

“Well I wanted to say hi to my new mother in law plus I wanted to spend time with my new wife.” She said. 

 

Then Weiss came over to me and kneeled down in front of me “Ruby, hey Ruby you okay? Hey talk to me Ruby.” 

 

“Weiss? I’m right here.” I said. 

 

Then I woke up and saw Weiss in front of me in her uniform, then I realized I was in a dream and that we crashed in the chopper. 

 

“Ruby talked to me, you okay?” 

 

“Y-Yeah what happened?” I asked rubbing my head. 

 

“Crash landing, half of the marines are dead and the other half are knocked out.” 

 

“Get the tags of the dead and get the others up.” I said getting up. 

 

I looked around and saw the chopper was in the middle of the street and rubble everywhere and shot up cars and blown up ones. I saw all of the marines knocked out or dead so I checked some of them three of the eight I checked were dead, so I grabbed there tags and put them in my magazine pocket. 

 

“Here are the rest and the pilot’s tags as well.” Weiss said. 

 

“Thanks and Romo?” I asked. 

 

“KIA as well.” 

 

“Get the men up and ready.” I said. 

 

We shook the ones who were alive and they had some blood on there faces but that was about it, we got out of the chopper and secured a perimeter. 

 

“Who’s next in charge?” A soldier asked. 

 

“It would be Captain Rose wouldn’t it?” Another asked. 

 

“Marines listen up!” I yelled. 

 

They all looked over to me and gathered around Weiss and I and took a knee “We have a job to do and we will get it done, we are marines and we get shit done when the odds are against us. Oorha?” 

 

“Oorha!” They yelled. 

 

“Let’s go and take out the guns.” 

 

I headed back into the chopper and checked Romo’s body for a map of some sort, I found it and checked to see X’s on a map near the edge of city. 

 

“Must be the guns, we have a ways to go. Okay we head west and we find the guns.” 

 

I got out and saw them waiting for me “We head west, Weiss takes half of the squad and stay on the left and I’ll take the right with the rest of the squad.” I said. 

 

And so that’s what we did, we walked down the road and were on the lookout for snipers or ambushes that lurked around. Then bullets in front of us and we took cover or what cover we could find. 

 

“Machine gun nest front, lay down suppressing fire!” I yelled. 

 

The rifleman and machine gunners opened up and it allowed me to grab out Crescent Rose and took aim. I saw a few White Fang soldiers, one manning the gun and two grabbing ammo and barrels for the gun. I took aim at the ammo guy and took him out and then took out the barrel guy and then the gunner. 

 

“We good Ruby!?” Weiss yelled. 

 

I checked again and saw no movement and put it on my shoulder and pulled out my M4 “Yeah we're good to go. Keep moving up, and watch out for anymore ‘surprises.’” I said. 

 

We moved on towards the gun and found them, they were using ZPU guns. 

 

“I see four of them cap.” A private said. 

 

“Grenades first then take out the others.”  

 

Some of them pulled out grenades and threw them killing some of the Fang, when they were surprised we killed the rest and moved up to the guns. I saw more coming towards us and I got on the gun and lowered the barrels and aimed it at the Fang. 

 

“Come get some!” I yelled firing the gun. 

 

The marines took cover and formed a line and fired as well while some got ammo for me and loaded the gun. Weiss went over and blew up two of the four guns and she got on the other and fired as well and they did the same as me. 

 

“Left side, ten degrees.” My spotter said. 

 

I turned and fired away, they were trying to bring in a BMP but a AT soldier with a LAW rocket launcher blew it up and we finished off the rest. We got off the guns and blew them up as well “Any station this is second squad of three-five, all stations the air is clear of anti aircraft guns.” I said. 

 

“Copy three-five, all units the west side of the city is clear we have a landing zone.” Command said. 

 

“Captain Rose, glad to hear from you. What’s your location?” The general asked. 

 

“West side of the city sir at our objective.” 

 

“Where is Lieutenant Romo?” He asked. 

 

“KIA sir, and most of the squad.” 

 

I could tell he was saddened to hear that but he hid it well “Good job on taking the AA out, your next objective is to help the First Armored out. They are near your location just a few blocks north.” He said. 

 

“Yes sir.” I said then I turned to the squad “Gather around marines, our job isn’t over just yet.” 

 

They gathered around and took a knee “I got word that the First Armored is near us and need help, so that’s what we’re going to do. Put in fresh mags and check your ammo, we move out in a few minutes.” I said. 

 

They all reloaded and some checked there gear while Weiss went over to me “You doing okay since the crash?” 

 

“Yeah fine, you?” I asked. 

 

“Going to feel it in the morning but I’m good.” 

 

“As long as you're okay, alright let’s get ready to move out.” I said. 

 

I got up and reloaded my rifle “Let’s move marines.” 

 

We headed down a few blocks and found the armor battalion firing st buildings and RPGs hitting near the tanks, we moved up next to them and fired away. The commander got out and took cover next to me. 

 

“You Captain Rose?” 

 

“That’s me, what’s going on?” I asked. 

 

“We managed to hold off but the heavy RPG fire was getting past our plated armor.” 

 

“Lucky you are still alive.” I said. 

 

“Or they just suck at aiming at the tank.” 

 

“So where do you need us?” I asked. 

 

“Find the enemy in the buildings and get rid of them, so we can move up.” 

 

“Got it.” I said. 

 

Then he got back on the tank, and I went over to Weiss. 

 

“So what’s going on?” 

 

“Building clearing, I need you to stay here with your squad and lay down fire. While I take some of my squad and head into the building.” I said. 

 

“Got it.” She said then she pointed two fingers at the building and fired away. 

 

I went over to my squad who were behind a car and some cement cover. “What’s the skinny cap?” A corporal asked. 

 

“I need four men to come with me, we are on building clearing. Who’s coming with?” No one said a word and I sighed “Really?” Then I pointed to three privates and a sergeant “Congrats you four just volunteered, what are your names?” I asked. 

 

“Private Winds.” 

 

“Private Amber.” 

 

“Private Black.” 

 

“Sergeant Sadie.” 

 

We headed to the building and it was completely shot up and dead civvies all around. 

 

“Poor bastards.” Winds said. 

 

“They didn’t deserve this.” Amber said. 

 

“Hey stay on mission, I know it sucks to see shit like this but nothing will change. So let’s kill the bastards who did this and help these people have some closure.” I said. 

 

“Yes ma’am.” They said. 

 

We headed upstairs and looked around “Weiss what level are they firing on?” 

 

_ “Fifth level, left side.”  _ She said. 

 

“Thanks Weiss.” 

 

We headed to the fifth floor and saw some of the White Fang with RPGs and sniper rifles, a couple of them were in different rooms firing on the tank. “Nade them and move on.” I said. 

 

Winds pulled out a nade and he tossed it in killing the two of them, then the other marines killed the rest. 

 

“Weiss anymore of them?” 

 

_ “Let me ask the tank commander and get back to you.”  _ Weiss said. 

 

“Copy, rest up for now but don’t be to relaxed.” 

 

_ “That’s all of them Ruby, they checked on thermal and say there’s only you guys.” She said.  _

 

“Coming down back to you.” I said then switched channels “General we found the tank commander, over.” 

 

_ “Nice job captain, we have a makeshift HQ near the enemy AA. Come on back and rest up for now, the rest of the marine divisions are taking the city.” He said.  _

 

“Yes sir, understood.” 

 

We got down to the street and regrouped with Weiss’ squad “So what’s next Rubes?” She asked. 

 

“Head back to a makeshift HQ and rest up.” 

 

“Wanna ride to the base?” The tank commander said. 

 

“Why the hell not, come on boys let’s get on.” 

 

I got on the back of the tank and helped Weiss up and the others got up and sat down in various areas of the tank, a few were on the front of where the tracks were amd some were on the top of the turret sitting in front of the gun, sides, or back of it. She and I were on the back where the engine was, but were on the sides of it. 

 

The tank headed down the road and we saw some sandbag positions with 50 cal positions and some anti tank as well, further down the way where there were some tables, chairs and tents. The tank stopped in front of the base and we all hopped off. 

 

“Thanks for the ride.” I said. 

 

“Anytime captain, we owe you one.” He said then they drove off. 

 

“Captain Rose, Sergeant Schnee.” 

 

We turned to see the general coming towards us with two marines with M16A4s “Glad to see you girls are still with us, we thought you were killed in the crash.” 

 

“Can’t get rid of us that easily general, sadly I can’t say that for the rest of the squad.” I said. 

 

“They won’t be forgotten.” 

 

“I know sir, Weiss give him there dog tags.” I said. 

 

She pulled out the tags and handed them over “Poor bastards, what about Romo?” 

 

“His tags is among them as well and the pilot’s tag.” I said. 

 

Then he pocketed them “Good work Three-Five, rest up and get some rest and some chow in your bellies.” 

 

“Yes sir!” We all yelled. 

 

We got our gear off and had some MREs, I sat near the beach and looked out at the sea. Weiss sat down next to me “You okay Ruby?” 

 

“Yeah I’m fine Weiss, don’t worry about me.” I said taking a bite of my pasta. 

 

“When you were knocked out you were talking in your sleep.” 

 

“I was? What did I say?” I said. 

 

“I didn’t catch all of it but it sounded like you were having a nice dream about me.” 

 

“Yeah I did it was us together and I mean married and all, we were on patch. My family and Winter, she and Qrow were married and a month after our honeymoon Yang and Blake were going to get married.” I said. 

 

“D-did I look cute in the wedding dress?” 

 

“Like an angel Weiss.” I said. 

 

Then she kissed me on the cheek “Good and I’m sure you did as well.” 

 

**Elsewhere in the world**

 

“How is the attack going on?” 

 

“We are getting reports that most of the force is dead or surrendered.” 

 

“Cowards for surrendering, they are not worthy of the noble path we take.” 

 

“So what now master?” 

 

“Don’t worry Cinder, I have other plans. How’s the planning going in Russia?” 

 

“Going good master, were getting information on where they are at and send them to London as planned and make them think Russia did it.” 

  
  


“Very good Cinder, let me know when it’s done.” 

 

“Very well Salem.” 

 

“What of Adam?” 

 

“He’s leading the forces in America right now but will be back in a few days for a report.” 

 

“I will be in my quarters for now, let me know if any changes happen or if we get intel on the missles.” 

 

“Yes master.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the chopper part the squad was 24 and 12 was left if you all were wondering.


	25. Renora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Nora spend the day together before heading to Atlas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter, that's on me. I forgot about Ren and Nora to be honest, so I had to come up with a chapter for them

**Renora**

 

**Location: Tokyo, Japan**

 

**Ren’s POV**

  
  


“Ren I’m bored.” 

 

“What am I supposed to do Nora?” I asked. 

 

“Something to kill my boredom.” 

 

“So what do you want to do Nora.” I asked. 

 

“Play a game with me.” 

 

“Like what?” I asked. 

 

“A game of UNO.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

We played a game of UNO and after a five games of it Nora was winning then she got bored again “Ren I’m bored again.” 

 

“Your a handful you know that?” I said. 

 

“Yes but you love me anyways.” 

 

“Yeah I do.” I said. 

 

So we went out into town looking around and seeing what was in stores, of course a bunch of anime stuff and food and what not. We went to a cafe and had some lunch, then we went out to the park and chilled out. Well I did as much as I could, as for Nora well she was herself. She was running around and being a bit crazy. Most of the civvies know us and just smiled and waved at us, since they knew us. After that we went back home and watched some tv, we saw the US was attacked and was the marines were getting there butts handed to them a bit until I saw Ruby and Weiss on the screen for a moment. 

 

“Hey there’s Weiss and Ruby.” Nora said. 

 

“Yeah I guess Ozpin called them, hope it’s going well.” 

 

“So do I, I want to see them again.” Nora said. 

 

“Same I wish to see them as well and Jaune and Pyrrha.” 

 

“Yeah I miss them.” Nora said with a bit of sadness in her voice. 

 

“We will see them again, trust me it’s only till tomorrow.” 

 

“Yeah but I still miss them.” She said. 

 

“As do I.” 

 

We watched more tv and kept up on the news on the US to see what was going on, then Hido walked in with his two kids. 

 

“Nora, Ren!” they yelled. 

 

“Natasha, Lucy.” I said getting up and hugging them “How are you two and how was school?” 

 

“Fine, we had career day today.” Lucy said. 

 

“Oh and what was yours?” 

 

“Daddy of course, Natasha did mommy.” Lucy said. 

 

There mom worked with Hido as well but as a paper pusher, they both met in a base. After they married they found us and took us in as their kids, after we graduated from high school they had two daughters. Both of them are in the second grade and are the most adorable kids, plus they look up to us. 

 

“Come on let’s get you two something to eat.” Hido said. 

 

“Yes dad.” They both said. 

 

A few hours later there mom Rosey came home and we all had dinner “So Ren, you’re leaving tomorrow huh?” Rosey asked. 

 

“Unfortunately yes and I will miss your cooking.” 

 

“Aww thank you Ren, and I will miss your pancakes as well.” She said. 

 

“So Ren I hear you and Nora are together, about time.” Hido said. 

 

“They are? I knew Nora had a thing with you for years.” 

 

“Of course Renny and Nora are together, they have been together for a long time.” Lucy said. 

 

“As Nora would say Lucy, together-together.” 

 

“Ahh, I don’t get it?” Lucy said. 

 

“Don’t worry about it sweetie, you will understand it one day.” 

 

The next day came and we were getting ready for Germany “Come on Nora, were going to be late for the flight!” I yelled from the first floor. 

 

“I need a minute!” She yelled from the second floor. 

 

Then she came down the stairs “Sorry Renny, I had a hard time with my machine gun not wanting to come apart.” 

 

“It’s fine Nora, you could have asked me for some help or Hido.” I said. 

 

“Didn’t want to bother the both of you, come on we got a plane to catch and friends to see.” She said heading out the door. 

 

I shook my head and smiled "Such a handful, and that's why I love her." I said heading out the door and catching up to her. 


	26. Back to together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss head to Atlas to see old friends then head back into the Frey

**Back to together**

 

**Location: On route to Atlas, Germany**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

“So Ruby how are you two?” Yang asked. 

 

We were in the plane and heading to Atlas, Weiss was asleep and her head was on my lap. 

 

“Not to bad Yang, Los Angeles was a pain but the whole city is under our control.” 

 

“Are you guys on your way to Atlas now?” Yang asked. 

 

“Yeah we are, how are you guys doing?” 

 

“Not bad, a few White Fang fights but were CQCs.” She said. 

 

“That’s all? Not bad, how’s it going on the whole thing?” 

 

“Not bad, some have been caught by us but that’s it.” She said. 

 

“Not bad sis, where’s Blake at?” 

 

“She’s getting tea for us.” She said. 

 

“Yang who are you talking to?” A voice said. 

 

“Oh Kali, say hi to my little sister.” 

 

Then a person who looked like Blake but way older “Oh hello, my name is Kali. I’m Blake’s mother, you must be Yang’s sister.” She said. 

 

“Yeah I am, what has she said about me? Anything bad?” 

 

“No nothing bad, just cute things about you.” She said. 

 

“Yannng, why?” I whined. 

 

“Because I can, you’re my little sister. I can do whatever I want and embarrass the shit out of you when I want. 

 

“God dammit Yang.” I muttered. 

 

“So tell me about yourself Ruby?” 

 

“Well I lead a Yang and your daughter in combat, I am the youngest of the team and I’m only twenty.” I said. 

 

“Only twenty, my word that is young.” She said. 

 

“Yeah it is, signed up at eighteen.” 

 

“ETA is one minute ladies.” The pilot said.

 

“Well Yang, have to go. We are landing soon, see you soon.” 

 

“Bye Ruby, say hi to Ice queen for me.” She said. 

 

“I will, say hi to Blake for me.” 

 

“I will, later sis.” She said ending the call. 

 

I put the pad away and I poked Weiss in the cheek “Weiss wakey, wakey.” 

 

“Wha? Where are we?” She asked half asleep. 

 

“Atlas.” 

 

She sat up and looked around and yawned, which was cute by the way. 

 

“Come on, get up Weiss.” I said getting up. 

 

“But I enjoyed your lap, it was comfy.” 

 

“I know it was, but we have work to do and friends to see.” I said grabbing my duffel bag and grabbing my Crescent Rose. 

 

She got up and grabbed her machine gun and duffel bag as well, the plane landed and we got out. We got off the plane and saw Ironwood standing there with Winter and Jaune, we walked up to them and saluted Ironwood. 

 

“Welcome back ladies, enjoy your trip?” He asked. 

 

“Not to bad sir, a long trip but a good one.” I said. 

 

“Glad to hear it, get your gear inside. You will be bunking with JNPR and Captain Rose and Arc will be in charge of the squad, both squads will be one for now until Xiao Long and Belladonna come back from Italy.” 

 

“Yes sir, understood.” I said. 

 

“Jaune, lead them to your barrack. Lunch will be on soon, so get some chow in your bellies once you settled in.” 

 

We followed Jaune to our building “So Jaune, how was Greece?” I asked. 

 

“Well her little sister and older sister called me cute, so that’s a thing.” 

 

“Really? Both of her sisters called you cute, shit she must have had a death sentence for them.” I said. 

 

“Not really, then I played a prank on her. Was showing off our gear to her parents, which by the way are super nice. Then she played one on me.” 

 

“Oh man, got balls to pull a prank on her.” Weiss said. 

 

“She threatened me with the couch, that I would sleep on it instead of sharing a bed with her.” 

 

“Don’t doubt it.” I said. 

 

“So how was your guys trip?” 

 

“Fighting White Fang in Los Angeles, and a long flight here. So not bad, more kills to team RWBY.” I said. 

 

“I heard, was pure hell then you guys came in and cleaned shop.” 

 

“Wasn’t to hard, some AA and building fighting.” I said. 

 

We walked into the barrack and Nora saw us and jumped me and Weiss, grabbing both of us and crushing us to death with her death hug. 

 

“Air, Nora-can’t breathe.” We both said. 

 

“Oops sorry.” 

  
  


She let us go and we both fell to our knees gasping for air “never-never thought I would die to Nora of all people, I hoped Weiss would kill me one day.” I said. 

 

“What’s-what’s suppose to mean?” 

 

“Smother me to death with love or something.” I said getting up slowly. 

 

“You are a dirty girl Ruby Rose, I hope you know that.” 

 

“Yeah I know but you love me.” I said helping her out. 

 

“You know were here right?” Ren said. 

 

“Get a room you two.” Pyrrha said. 

 

We got settled in and got some grub in our bellies, we hanged out with JNPR talking about our little time off and how Ozpin got the president to get H&H back. 

 

“I’m glad to hear Ozpin got it back, I miss the states.” Pyrrha said. 

 

“It’s like a second home to us.” Nora said. 

 

“So any missions since you got here?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Not yet but that doesn’t mean that the Fang aren’t up to something to kill us all.” Jaune said. 

 

“True, take a bet on where we are going.” I said. 

 

“Somewhere in the Middle East.” Jaune said. 

 

“Russia.” Nora said. 

 

“Somewhere in Asia.” Ren said. 

 

“Pacific islands.” 

 

“JNPR, RWby to Ironwood’s office. Repeat; JNPR, RWby to Ironwood’s office.” Winter said. 

 

“Well time to get to work.” I said. 

 

We went to Ironwood’s office “We have a situation in the Ardennes forest, I need all of you to head there and see what is going on.” 

 

“Yes sir, what kind of trouble are we expecting?” I asked. 

 

“Not much resistant but still be careful.” 

 

“Yes sir!” We said saluting. 

 

Then we left and headed off to get our gear and headed off to the Ardennes forest.


	27. The Lost Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and JNPR head to the Belgium-French broader of the Ardennes forest, but things won't be easy for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I actually forgot Yang and Blake were in Italy, and had them in the chapter then realized they were in Italy but I changed it, plus Jacklighting suggest this so a thanks to him and basically this is like a The Lost Battalion movie or Band of Brothers when they were are in the Ardennes forest in Episode 5-7 I think. So the next chapter will be this weekend or so, trying to get ahead of the story.

**The Lost Squad**

 

**Location: Ardennes forest, Southwest Belgium-France**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

We landed in Belgium and headed for the Ardennes forest, this area of the forest was fought over two times in both World Wars and now we were going in. So I told everyone to bring extra food and ammo in case we get bogged down or surrounded, plus we brought entrenchment tools along. We walked along the forest and it was straight rows of trees, as the eye could see. We could see some foxholes from nineteen forty four to early forty five and some shrapnel from Flak Eighty Eights.

 

“Seems quiet.” Jaune said.

 

“Too quiet.” Nora said.

 

“Ruby?” Weiss said.

 

My face had ‘be ready for shit to hit the fan’ look and I was looking around constantly trying to hear any noise of the enemy, then birds flew out of the trees and I put my hand up and everyone stopped and took a knee and so did I.

 

“What is it Rubes?” Jaune asked.

 

“Birds flew up and fast, the enemy is close by. Go invisible and do not move a mussel.”

 

So that’s what we did for a few minutes then some White Fang soldiers walked towards us “I don’t see why they want us on patrol.”

 

“Shut up and keep an eye out, I don’t wanna be out here with you any longer.”

 

“Yeah screw you man.”

 

They walked past us and we went forward but slowly and found a makeshift base, I wrote it on the map of the area I had and got on the radio “Ironwood we found the enemy base, coordinates follow: Tango Whiskey Romeo 5 4 1 2 0 8 5 4.”

 

*static*

 

“Son of a gun, they are jamming our comms to command.” I said.

 

“So what do we do?” Nora asked.

 

“We can’t fight that they have more men than we can handle, so we fall back and see if we can get comms to command.”

 

So we went back a bit and found sudable cover, which was about five hundred meters away.

 

“Command do you copy?”

 

*Static*

 

“Must be jamming the whole area, so what do we do Ruby?” Jaune asked.

 

“You hear something?” A soldier asked.

 

“Eh must be your ears playing tricks on you.”

 

“Yeah possibly, I hate this place.”

 

“Yeah me too, I wish I was back in Holland.”

 

“Yeah I wish I was in the States.”

 

They got close and one of them stepped on me “The fuck?”

 

“What?”

 

I pulled out my K-bar knife and stabbed him in his leg and he fell to the ground and Jaune stabbed the other guy.

 

“Hope no one heard that.” Weiss said.

 

Then shots rang out and we returned fire, this went on for a few hours. They were losing but I felt, they had more coming in from somewhere.

  


**Day 2 in the Ardennes**

 

It had been a day since we arrived in the Ardennes forest, we had fallen back a bit more to dig in and hopefully figure out a plan to get the enemy base gone. We hadn’t slept for twelve hours so we were kinda tired from all the fighting.

 

“So how can we get the hell out of here?” Jaune asked.

 

“We can’t get comms to command so they must know we are here or somewhere in here.”

 

“So what do we do? Leave or fight?” Jaune asked.

 

“We fight of course.” I said. “We have a job to do and that’s what we are going to do.”

 

“At least we have some ammo, what if we run out?” Ren asked.

 

“Use the enemies of course, we all used AK47s and other guns.”

 

**Day 3 in the Ardennes**

 

We got little sleep the night before and the enemy were probing us here and there, and we were all wondering if anyone where coming to get us out.

 

**Atlas, Germany**

 

“Why can’t we find them?”

 

“Ironwood, the comms are all static and we can’t get to them.” Winter said.

 

“Find them, I’m not losing them.”

 

“Of course sir, we will send a drone to find them and see if we can get them out.” Winter said.

 

**Back in the Ardennes**

 

“Anything?” I asked crawling up next to Weiss who had her binoculars.

 

“No, not yet but that doesn’t mean shit. Anything on comms?”

 

“Nothing, I think we are on our own.” I said.

 

“Winter wouldn’t give up on me or you.”

 

“I know Weiss, I just hope Ironwood can get us some help.” I said.

 

Then we heard the sound of a drone flying by, I looked up and saw it and we all waved at it trying to get the camera to see us. We had no idea if it saw us or not, and we all hoped it did.

 

**Atlas, Germany**

 

“Sir we found them, they are near the enemy base. We checked thermal and they are surrounded as can be, they are possibly low on ammo and need relief.” Winter said.

 

“Send in the A-10s and get them out of there, let the Belgium's know they need help as well.”

 

“Yes sir, I will contact them now.” Winter said.

 

**Day 4 in the Ardennes**

 

It had been four days since we have been in the Ardennes, we have been fighting constantly against the Fang. We were tired and exhausted, and nearly running out of ammo. We got enemy weapons, machine guns and rifles. One had a PPSH-41 from the Soviet Union, and another had a Mosin Nagant rifle.

 

“At least the Fang were nice enough to give us weapons, and ammo.” Pyrrha said.

 

“Hopefully the drone saw us, and hopefully we can get some help.”

 

“I hope so too, I like to have a nice shower and hot food instead of MREs for four days.” Weiss said.

 

“Agreed.” Jaune said.

 

“I second that.” Nora said “I want to eat Ren’s pancakes and not this crap.”

 

“I hear that.” Pyrrha said.

 

“Heads up we got more.” Jaune said.

 

“Great more bad guys, how many does this make?”

 

“At least one battalion I think, maybe two.” Jaune said.

 

“Who cares, shoot all of them and we can possibly go home.” I said grabbing the enemy Mosin Nagant rifle I took.

 

“Get them and kill the fuckers!” A White Fang yelled.

 

“Bring it bitch!” Nora yelled.

 

We fired on them once again, making sure they get close to make sure they die in one shot. They ran at us like it was the olden days, like musket days into a hail of our bullets.

 

“Left side, eleven o'clock.” I yelled.   

 

Weiss had a PKM machine gun, her’s ran out of ammo on the second day as our rifles and other weapons as well besides our sidearms.

 

“I see them.” Weiss said firing away.

 

She took down ten or so trying to bayonet us or whatever they were trying to do, Jaune had his squad to my right killing the ones behind us or on our right.

 

“Jaune how are you guys doing over there?” I asked.

 

“Not bad at all, we are holding on. How are you guys?”

 

“Good for now.” I said.

 

Then we heard the sweet, sweet sound of jets flying past us. I looked up and saw A-10’s flying by “FUCK YEAH!! We got air support.” I yelled.

 

Then they fired ahead of us and then the sweet sound of voices in my ear came too “Anyone out there, this is Zeta 4-5. Do you copy Team RWBY.”

 

“THIS IS CAPTAIN ROSE OF TEAM RWBY AND JNPR, WE ARE HERE. I AM POPPING GREEN SMOKE TO INDICATE OUR LOCATION, WE ARE SURROUNDED ON ALL SIDES!!” I yelled.

 

“Copy Captain.”

 

I popped green smoke and tossed it between us and fired on Fang, the A-10s fired in front of us and to the sides of us and behind us. Then I heard helicopters, more like Apaches flying in and helping out as well. They hit the back of us and the sides “This is Kilo 2-5, we got your back Captain Rose.”

 

“Copy Kilo 2-5, can you call in a chopper to get us out?” I asked.

 

“Copy calling it in.”

 

“We got a ride out of here! Hold positions and kick some more ass.” I said.

 

“About fucking time, how long?” Nora asked.

 

“Don’t know, but we fight on.”

 

So that’s what we did for the next five minutes until a blackhawk came in and landed in a clearing somewhere in the back of us. “This is Hawkeye 2-1, get aboard.”

 

“EVERYONE FALL BACK, JNPR YOUR FIRST. WE’LL COVER YOU GUYS.”

 

They got up and headed for the chopper, and we covered them as they fell back.

 

“Go Weiss, I got you covered.”

 

“You better be right behind me.” She said.

 

“Don’t worry I will be.”

 

Then she ran to the chopper, I got up and grenade came at my feet. I picked it up and tossed it back but got blown back a bit, I hit a tree and slide down it and landed on my stomach. I opened my eyes and felt something warm and wet on the side of my face, I put my hand on my right side and looked at my hand and saw blood.

 

“Shit, everything hurts like a bitch.”

 

Then I saw a few White Fang soldiers coming towards me, I pulled out my pistol and fired at them but it clicked a few times. Then they kicked my pistol to the side and I saw Adam coming up to me.

 

“Well, well, well looks like we have a H&H member that is still here. Take her to our sub base in Finland.” Adam said.

 

“Sir.”

 

Then one of them walked up to me and knocked me out.

 

**Weiss’ POV**

 

We were waiting for Ruby to get come but we didn’t see her, I got off with Jaune and saw her get taken away by the White Fang, we fired at them but they took her away.

 

“YOU SONS OF BITCHES!” I yelled firing at them.

 

But they were too far out “Weiss, Weiss calm down.” Jaune said hitting hitting my shoulder.

 

“THEY TOOK RUBY, DON’T YOU GET IT. THEY TOOK HER AND THEY ARE GOING TO KILL HER ONCE THEY GET INFO.” I yelled.

 

“I know, I’m pissed as well but all we can do is head back to base and figure out where they took her, then we can come up with a plan to attack them.”

 

Then I began to tear up and I dropped my gun onto the ground and went into Jaune’s chest, he wrapped his arms around me “Shh, it’s okay we will get her back. I promise.” Jaune said.

 

We got back to base and debriefed with Ironwood “This is a dark day, I want you guys to rest up and in a few days we will find her. No one is getting left behind, and I will make sure of it.”

 

“SIR YES SIR!” We said.

 

Everyone else went to the mess hall while I went to our room to cope with losing Ruby, I went to her bed and laid on it “Ruby, I miss you so much right now. Please be okay, when we find you.” I said crying.

 

“You okay Weiss?”

 

I looked at the door and saw Winter and sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes “No I’m not, I feel like I left her behind. I should have stayed with her instead of getting to the chopper.”

 

“Don’t talk like that, you did everything in your power. You would be taken as well and we would be down a whole team and JNPR would be left.” She said.

 

“I miss her Winter, I miss her so much.”

 

“I know you do and so do I, but you have to be strong for her sake and lead this team.” She said hugging me.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Good grieving over her won’t help a thing Weiss, we will get her back and she will be back with us.” She said.

 

“Thanks Winter, it means alot to me.”

 

“Anything for my baby sister.” She said.

 

Then she left the room, “How am I going to explain this to Yang, she’s going to be pissed as hell.”

 

Then Ruby’s pad was ringing, I looked at the ID and it was Yang “Fuck.” I answered it “Hey Yang how are you?”

 

“Four days, I have been calling you for four days now Ruby. You better have a good excuse for not answering me, oh hey Weiss where’s Ruby?” She asked.

 

“Okay first don’t be pissed at me, second we were in the Ardennes for four days.”

 

What happened?” She asked.

 

“We were besieged for four days, basically Battle of the Bulge shit and they got Ruby.”

 

“You let her get captured?! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?” She yelled.

 

“YOU DAMN WELL I WOULDN’T LEAVE HER BEHIND, I’M PISSED AS MUCH AS YOU ARE YANG AND FUCK YOU.”

 

“Both of you stop, Weiss what happened?” Blake said.

 

“Ruby told us to fall back and get to the chopper and that’s what we did, after a minute or so Jaune and I went looking for her and saw her get taken away.”

 

“There’s nothing we can do for now, all we can do is find intel and get a location of where she is at.” Blake said.

 

“Yeah, sorry Weiss. I didn’t mean to be a dick.”

 

“I’m sorry as well Yang, I feel like I failed her.” I said.

 

“You will find her.” Yang said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Near the end of the story, when the A-10's come in I went to Maps and looked how far the area from Ramsteing U.S Airbase to the Ardennes and hopefully the distance is good and realistic. So if anyone was or is in the Air Force and either knows the distance of the A-10 or fly's one let me know or just knows.


	28. MIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is held captive and the rest of the team tries to find her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a weapon in here that many of you have no heard and don’t know what it looks like, look it up. it's interesting weapon and it proves that American engineering can do anything.

**MIA**

**Location: Unknown**

**Ruby’s POV**

I woke up in a cell and had my pants and my green shirt. I looked around and saw it was a cement cell.

“Ah shit, where the hell am I?” I said rubbing my head.

“Ah your awake, welcome to the White Fang base. Where we will enjoy beating the shit out of you and getting info out of you captain.” The guard said.

“You won’t get a damn thing out of me, asshat.”

“Oh we got a hardass, Mercury will enjoy you.” He said.

Then they put a hood over my head and took me to a room and tied me up to a chair, once they took off the hood I saw a guy wearing a grey jacket and had silver-grey hair and grey pants on.

“Welcome to my room Captain Rose, how is your stay?”

“If I’m honest a real shitty stay, could use less oh what’s the word I’m looking for? Ah yes less assholes.” I said.

“My you have a mouth on you, I will have to change that.” He said walking around me “So tell me about yourself.”

“Screw you.” I said.

Then he hit me in the face with his boot “That wasn’t nice.”

This went on for what felt like a few hours or so but I didn’t know, my face was bleeding almost everywhere and my chest was in pain as well from him hitting me with his boots as well. They threw me back in the cell and locked it, then the guard went to sleep or something.

“Psst hey, over here.” A voice said.

I looked over and saw a guy in the samilair clothes that I had on.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“Sergeant...Ruby? Is that you?”

“Blue? Holy shit, how are you? Well besides this?”

Private Jim or Blue we called him was in my Raider unit before I left, he and I were good friends.

“How the hell did you get here Blue?” I asked.

“Captured on a mission, Frank will be pissed at me and you.”

“He’s still leading our unit? God damn.” I said.

“Hey shut up you two!”

“So what about you Rubes?” He asked.

“Mission went to shit, and well it was a Battle of the Ardennes kinda thing.”

“World War Two or One?” He asked.

“Bit of both in a way, bullets hitting all around us and our flyboys pounding them to dust and they were using bayonet style runs.”

“Man I wish I was in your unit.” He said.

“Then you would have to face my sister.”

“Ah hell no, she’s scary as hell.” He said.

“How long have you been here?”

“Too long, about a month or so.” He said.

**Atlas, Germany**

“So what’s the plan and how are we getting her?” I asked.

“We have a location on Ruby’s location, near the border of Russia and Finland. They are near Saint Petersburg, we have contacted the Finnish army and they have units coming to aid you. Sergeant Schnee, you are leading this one.”

“You can count on me sir.” I said saluting and leaving the room.

I walked back to our barrack and everyone stood up “Well?” Jaune asked.

“We found our girl, she’s in the border of Finland and Russia near Saint Petersburg. We have some backup to help us get her back and I’m leading this one.”

“So when do we leave?” Nora asked.

“No timetable yet, be ready for anything.”

“You got it Weiss.” Ren said.

**Unknown location**

We had been coming up with ideas on how to escape this place and wondering where the hell we were at, my guess was Russia. He was guessing the Norway, we had somewhat of a plan not a full proof plan but a plan.

“So you ready?” I asked.

“Ready as ever.” He said “Hey she needs help!” He yelled.

Then a guard came in and went to see what was wrong with me, then I kicked his legs. I grabbed his knife and killed him and grabbed his AK, then grabbed his keys and opened Blue’s cell.

“Any other weapons?”

“A handgun but it’s a glock.” I said.

“It’s better than nothing.”

He took it and looked at how much he had in the clip, “How much do you have in that rifle?”

“Two mags.” I said.

“Well, we can cause a bit of havoc.”

“True, we look around and see where the hell we are at.” I said.

“Yes ma’am.”

We moved down the hallway and avoided patrols, we went into a room full of maps and stuff.

“We are in Finland, near Saint Petersburg.” I said.

“I wasn’t off then, so where near Russia. Then we can go and into Russia and get help.”

“Hopefully, but we still have no idea on where we are at exactly.” I said.

“True but I’m sure we can get info out of them.”

We left the room and got all the maps we could carry, then there was a guard in a room. I crouched and went towards him and put my knife up to his throat.

“I will ask this one time and one time only, where the hell are we?”

“Near the border of Russia, we are in the White Fang supply depo.” He said.

“Armory, where?”

“Next door.” He said.

“Good, now be a good boy and die quietly.”

Then I slit his throat and I put him to the side, then I went next door and found the motherload of guns.

“My god, this is the main White Fang supply depo.”

“My god, AKs, machine guns, artillery shells, and so much more.” Blue said.

“Well stack up on ammo and weapons.” I said grabbing my M4 rifle and sniper rifle “My sweet Crescent Rose did they hurt you? Don’t worry I will make them pay.”

“Sarge, here Spas twelve and incendiary rounds. Along with buck and slug.” he said tossing it to me.

“Man I feel like Yang now, with all this power in my hands.”

“You and your sister are weird as hell, oh my god. They have a Stinger machine gun, so they made this weapon. These people have really good taste.” He said.

“Oh shit, A thirty cal ANM2, with a BAR bipod, and a M1A1 carbine stock.”

“He knew what the hell he was doing with this and it came with a handle on the barrel, how kind of them.” He said grabbing it and grabbing a few belts with him.

Then the alarms went off “Ah shit now what? We haven’t done a thing.” I said.

“All units, we have enemy soldiers coming towards us with armor. Report to the armory and load up.” The system said.

“Well time to use their weapons against them, see that shell?”

“Yeah.” He said.

“Prime it to a timed one and let’s go.”

He primed it and we left, two minutes later the Fang ran in and we heard a loud boom and smoke coming out the room.

“Oops, sorry.” I said.

“The prisoners have escaped, find them!”

“I guess it’s time to leave.” He said.

“Agreed.”

So we tried to find our way out, but got lost at some point and we saw Mercury leaving a room. I fired and hit him in the legs and he fell onto the ground.

“Where do you think your going?” I asked.

“How did you get out?”

“Who cares.” I said hitting him in the face with my shotgun.

“What do we do with this guy?”

“Bring him with us of course, he’s a White Fang big shot I’m sure.” I said.

“Got it.” Blue said tying him up with zip ties he had gotten from the armory.

“There they are kill them!”

I fired my dragons breath shell and killing a few soldiers, Blue fired his Stinger machine gun killing the rest.

“Get him and let’s go.” I said.

Blue got him in his shoulder and I covered him, we went through a door and saw a T-90 tank. I opened the hatch and saw it was empty, “Come on, we can use this tank to meet up with Weiss and them.”

“Weiss? As in Weiss Schnee?” Blue asked.

“Yep, she’s my girlfriend.”

“Damn Ruby, snagged a rich girl did you?” He said.

“Funny, Blue.”

“Is she hot?”

“Yeah, she has a scar on her right eye and has white hair. She’s cold hearted but once you get to know her she’s nice and sweet.” I said.

“How did Yang take this?”

“She took it well, she trusts her.” I said.

We got in the tank and Blue started it up and we headed towards the Finnish tanks, who fired at us. I got on the frequency we used “Weiss tell those tanks to stop firing at us!”

“Ruby is that you?!” She said.

“Yes now, tell them or we will die!”

“You got it, hold fire! Ruby is in that T-90 tank!” She said.

They stopped firing and we went past them, we got out and I fell to the ground Weiss ran up to me and helped me up “Get a medic! Now!”

Blue got Mercury out and tossed him to the ground and fell to the ground as well, Ren came over and helped him up.

“Command we got her and a few others as well, need a medical chopper on our location!” Weiss said.

“Copy Sergeant, sending a chopper your way and medical team is on standby.”

A few minutes or so went by and the chopper landed and she put me on it and Blue, as well as Mercury. We got back to the Finnish base and four medical people had stretchers for us and two MP guards.

“That’s-“

“Mercury Black, we have been trying to get him for years. Congrats Captain Rose, and who is this?” A guard said.

“Private Blue, a good friend of mine. Take care of him for me.”

“Yes ma’am.” The medical personal said.

Then they put a mask over me and I was out.


	29. An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wakes up from being knocked out by the medics and old friends arrive to see her and see how she is doing.

**An old friend**

 

**Location: Finnish Military base, medical wing**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

When I awoke I was in a hospital room, Weiss sleeping in the side of the bed with her arms crossed and her head on top of them lightly snoring and some drool coming down the side of her mouth. 

 

“Shit.” I said in groaning in pain “Everything hurts like a bitch.” 

 

Then Weiss slowly opened her eyes “Ruby?” She said half asleep. 

 

“Hey Weiss, sleep well?” 

 

“Yeah I did.” She said sitting up and stretching her arms. 

 

“Here come here for a moment.” 

 

“What?” She said coming closer. 

 

I whipped off the drool from the side of her mouth and kissed her lips for a good minute or so till we both needed air. “I missed you Weiss.” 

 

“I missed you too Ruby, don’t do that again. If you do I will kill you and so will Yang.” She said. 

 

“No promises Weiss.” 

 

“Don’t joke about that.” She said. 

 

“Sorry Weiss, force of habit.” 

 

“Excuse me miss, I’m looking for my friend Ruby Rose. The docs said she was in here?” A man said. 

 

He wore marine corps battle outfit and had his helmet between his arm torso, he walked in and stood in front of me and Weiss.   

 

“That’s me, who are you?” 

 

“Really? You don’t remember the your old CO?” 

 

“Ah shit Frank, good to see you.” I said. 

 

“Good to see you too Rubes, how are you?” 

 

“Fucked up here and there but hey still kickin.” I said. 

 

“Good to see that you lived, I heard about the ordeal with Ozpin. I saw Blue a few minutes ago, he’s doing fine thanks to you.” 

 

“He helped to you know.” I said. 

 

“I know he did, so what happened?” 

 

“Beaten to shit and shot our way out, stole a tank while we were at it.” I said. 

 

“You are one crazy bitch, you know that.” 

 

“Yeah I know, you told me cap.” I said. 

 

“So you must be Weiss, Blue told me about you a bit.” 

 

“What did he say?” Weiss asked. 

 

“How you are Ruby’s girl.” He said smirking. “Which by the way good job on snatching.” 

 

“T-thanks.” Weiss blushed. 

 

“So how are you cap?” 

 

“Not too bad, been worried about Blue. So has the rest of the team, Jacks, Red, and Gray.” He said. 

 

“There still huh? How are they by the way?” 

 

“Good, they miss you by the way. There at the base your stationed at right now, Ozpin asked us to come and see you.” He said. 

 

“Nice of him to do that.” 

 

“Yeah it is, I can go get them if you want?” He asked. 

 

“I would like that.” 

 

“I’ll go get them, I’ll be back soon.” He said. 

 

“See you soon.” 

 

He left and we were alone again “He was nice.” Weiss said. 

 

“He takes care of his men, like I do.” 

 

“So that’s where you got it from.” She said. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“So what are the others like?” She asked. 

 

“All of them are random as hell but they all love each other.” 

 

Then they came in into the room, Jacks was the machine gunner. Carried a M240, he was Irish and had red hair and a bit of a beard growing. Red had red eyes and a tattoo of Red v Blue that he liked, he carried a M4A1 rifle. Gary had grey hair, he carried a M16A2 rifle with a red dot sight. All of them wearing there battle outfits and helmets between there arms. 

 

“Sergeant!” They all called. 

 

They ran in and gave a hug, then gathered around the bed. 

 

“Sarge how are you?” Jacks asked. 

 

“Hurtin like a bitch.” 

 

“Who is this?” Red asked. 

 

“Sergeant Schnee, my machine gunner.” 

 

“A Schnee? Like the weapons makers?” Gray asked. 

 

“Yeah that’s what we do.” Weiss said. 

 

“What kind of weapons?” Frank asked. 

 

“Rifles, submachine guns, machine guns, and a bunch more.” 

 

“Now I remember, your dad was the CEO of the company before Ruby here took him down.” Jacks said. 

 

“To be fair, my squad did. Not just me Jacks.” I said. “So what have you guys been up too?” 

 

“Fightin’ terrorists and savin the day.” Gray said. 

 

“So a normal day at the office huh.” 

 

“Yep, a normal day.” Frank said. 

 

“Well I appreciate you guys coming in and seeing me, it means a lot.” 

 

“We would visit you anyways, you were apart of our team for a year and that was a fun year I might add.” Red said. 

 

“Yeah it was, fighting in Europe, Asia, not to mention Vietnam. Man that was a fun trip.” Gray said. 

 

“We almost lost Blue to bamboo spikes from the war, then a mine.” Frank said. 

 

“A crazy trip to Nam indeed.” I said agreeing. 

 

We talked about our missions and how things were with Weiss and I. 

 

“So cap, How is the family?” I asked. 

 

“The wife is good, the kids are a handful but good as well.” 

 

“How old now, last I saw them they were five.” I said. 

 

“There did now and growing like weeds, Marcus asks about you and so does Dom.” 

 

“Who are they?” Weiss asked. 

 

“I went over to Frank’s house when I was in the Raiders and had dinner or when Jackie was busy I would watch the kids, they loved me so much they wanted me to part of the family.” 

 

“Technically you are Ruby, hell you spent most of your time playing with them. They see you like a big sister and the boys as godfathers.” Frank said. 

 

“I would like to meet them one day.” Weiss said. 

 

“Oh I’m sure we will one day.” I said. 

 

“Well we should go, nice to see you again Sergeant.” Frank said. 

 

“It’s Captain now, promoted a few weeks back.” 

 

“In the big leagues now huh, congratulations but I’m still calling sergeant.” He said. 

 

They all said goodbyes and goodbye hugs and left. 

 

“So when are you getting out?” 

 

“No idea Weiss, I just woke up and I’m sure the docs have somewhat of an idea.” I said. 

 

“Well hurry, I get lonely without you sleeping next to me.” 

 

“I can only go so fast on recovery.” I said. 

 

“Ah Miss Rose glad to see you awake and talkative, how are you feeling?” The nurse asked. 

 

“Hurtin like a bitch.” 

 

“Want some painkillers? It would ease the pain.” She said. 

 

“They would be nice, thank you.” 

 

The she left and a minute later she came back with pills and a cup of water, I took them and downed them. 

 

“Any other pains?” 

 

“No ma’am, that’s all.” I said. 

 

“We will keep you in here for a day or so.”    
  


I groaned at that and Weiss giggled “What hate the hospital?” 

 

“Yes, all the needles and tests. I hate them so much.” I said.

 

The next day I was discharged and headed for the mess, I saw JNPR eating and I grabbed some food and joined them. 

 

“Hey Ruby, glad to see you up and walking around. How are you feeling?” Jaune asked. 

 

“Good, thanks for asking.” 

 

We talked about what I had missed and what happened to me when I was captured. After breakfast, I went to the barracks and cleaned my weapons and looked for any damages.


	30. Home invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake go around and try to stir up trouble with the White Fang

**Home invasion**

 

**Location: Menagerie**

 

**Yang’s POV**

 

“So your doing good?” I asked. 

 

“For the tenth time Yang, I’m fine. You need to lay off a bit, I’m alive.” Ruby said pouting a bit. 

 

“You know I care for you, I am the big sister after all and you being taken had me wanting to go in there and kill them all just to get to you.” 

 

“Yeah I know you would but you daunt on me too much, you know you can dial it back a bit. I’m not a kid anymore, I’m twenty not twelve years old.” She said. 

 

“Not to me, you seem twelve years old. You are my little sister, you will always be.” 

 

“So anything else before I have to go?” She asked. 

 

“How is Weiss doing and the gang?” 

 

“Good, everyone is doing good. How is Blake?” She asked. 

 

“Being Blakey, reading a book INSTEAD OF LOVING HER GIRLFRIEND!” 

 

“NOT MY PROBLEM!” She yelled back. 

 

“Well tell her and her parents I said hi.” 

 

“I will, by sis.” I said ending the call. 

 

Then I put my pad away and went go see Blake who was on the porch looking out at the ocean, it wasn’t really a porch it had a roof and was in the inner courtyard. She had a cup of tea next to her and had her hands behind her holding her up, I sat down next to her and crossed my legs. 

 

“How is she?” Blake asked. 

 

“Fine, she will be fine. She’s a tough, like you said.”

 

“How long is she in the hospital for?” She asked. 

 

“She got out a few hours ago, but I’m sure the docs will want to do a mental exam due to her being captured.” 

 

“Right, she will do fine.” She said. 

 

“Yeah she will, come on let’s head into town and find trouble.” 

 

“Aww and I got comfortable too.” She said. 

 

“I will by you fish.” 

 

“I’M IN, LET’S GO!” She said getting her boots on and leaving the house. 

 

“She’s a handful when it comes to fish.” Kail said. 

 

“Yeah she is, but I don’t mind. We will be back when we can, going to find some trouble.” 

 

“Be safe you two, I don’t want to see you girls hurt.” Kail said. 

 

“I know mom, we won’t.” 

 

We left the house and headed for the market area, everyone was doing there own thing. So we walked around for a bit then I looked out of the corner of my eye and we were being tailed.

 

“Hey looks like we have company.” I whispered to Blake. 

 

“I see him, what do you want to do?” 

 

“Head to an ally and take him by surprise.” I said. 

 

We headed right to an ally and we went invisible, he came in and was confused and looked around for us. He got near me and then he realized his mistake but I grabbed him and pinned him to the wall with his arm behind his back. 

 

“Why you following us buddy?” I asked. 

 

“You both seemed lonely.”

 

I pushed his arm closer to his back and heard it began to crack “HEY STOP YOU CRAZY BITCH.” 

 

“Tell me the real reason then I won’t break an arm.” I said. 

 

“I was tailing you.” 

 

“Why? What do you want out of us?” I asked. 

 

“Anything, we have your captain and we will get the info out of her.” 

 

“Yeah good luck with that, and good luck getting the info out of us as well.” I said. 

 

Then I knocked him out and we took him to the police department headquarters, we had been working with them since we got here and they have been a real help to us. They had lists of White Fang spys, weapon dealers, recruiters in the town and around the outskirts. 

 

“Another one for us Corporal?” 

 

“Yeah Biggs we do, White Fang spy. He tailed us and tried to drug us, and you know the rest.” I said. 

 

“This is the fifth one this week, you two are going to make us go out of business.” 

 

“Ah no worries, we haven’t gotten all of them yet.” I said. 

 

“See you later Biggs.” Blake said. 

 

“See you two love birds later, and tell your mom I said hi and thanks for the cookies.” 

 

“Will do.” Blake said. 

 

We left and headed home, we both did some PT and we had dinner. Then we went to Blake’s room for some relaxing, she was reading her book but looked around a few then went back to her book. 

 

“Something up Blake?” 

 

“N-no just-something is off.” She said. 

 

“Yeah I have that feeling too, like an ambush or something.” 

 

“Keep your weapon ready, just in case.” She said. 

 

“Yeah will do.” 

 

So we had our M9 pistols next to us, then I heard something like a door opening and I guess blake heard it too. We grabbed our side arms and our knives and suppressors and went out to the main room, we were invisible and were looking around. 

 

“Find them.” A male said. 

 

“Working on it, but we have no idea where they sleep.” 

 

“I see two, one with a SPAS 12 shotgun and a MP9.” I said. 

 

“Take the shotgun guy I got the MP9.” 

 

I got closer and slit his throat and took his shotgun while Blake got his MP9, then shots hit around us and we flipped over a table and took cover. 

 

“Mother fucker! How many are there?!” I yelled. 

 

“No clue, and who cares.” 

 

Then Kail crawled over to us and sat up against the table “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!” 

 

“White Fang, here take this.” I said giving her my pistol. 

 

“Mom you know how to use that right?” 

 

“Of course, your father has taught me a few things.” She said then she stood up with both hands on the gun “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” She said firing. 

 

“Wow your mom is pretty pissed.” I said. 

 

“No shit. Mom where’s dad at?” 

 

“He’s somewhere around here, we were in the library when we heard the gunfire.” Kail said. 

 

“Blake go find your dad, I’ll stay here with your mom.” 

 

“Got it.” Blake said then she left to go find her dad. 

 

One tried to come in and I shot him in the chest and he fell to the ground, Kail killed a few as well. She was a good shot with a pistol, we fought on for a few more minutes till the sounds of gunfire was gone. Then Blake and Gharia came in. 

 

“You guys okay?” I asked. 

 

“Yeah for now, they got bold.” Blake said. 

 

“Yeah they did and I’m sure they will come up with some other plan to kill us later.” 

 

“So what now?” Kail asked.

 

“Blake and I will run the night shift while you two get some sleep.” I said. 

 

“Sounds good to me, so who’s getting first watch?” 

 

“I will, and we will switch two hours.” I said. 

 

So that’s what we did, nothing happened that night and in the morning I saw a few dead bodies laying around in the house. The cops came by in the morning and covered them up and took them to the morgue. 

 

“So what happened?” A officer asked. 

 

“We heard movements in the living room, Blake and I went to check it out and found them in the living room with a shotgun and submachine gun. We killed them and took their guns and then more came in, we held them off until they ran away.” I said. 

 

“You guys did good, I will tell the chief about this.” He said then he left with the dead White Fang. 

 

“The Fang are going to be mad when they find out we fought them and took them out and most of their dealers and whatnot.” Blake said. 

 

“Yeah they will but we will fight them anyways.” I said. 


	31. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams head back to Beacon and get info on the head bosses

**Going home**

**Location: Atlas, Germany**

**Ruby’s POV**

“Hey Ruby, Ironwood wants us to go to his office for something.” Jaune said.

“What for?”

“Don’t know, he didn’t say. You might want to hurry up, don’t want him to be mad for being late.” Jaune said.

“Yeah I’m coming.”

We made our way to his office and he was looking out his window then he turned around and he smiled at us. “Ah come in you two, please sit down.”

We sat down in front of his desk and he sat down “Well I have some good news for you guys, you are going home back to Ozpin. Ruby your sister and her partner are coming home as well so you will get to see them.” He said.

“So when are we going home sir?” I asked.

“Tomorrow, so pack your bags and gather up your weapons.”

“Yes sir.” We said.

**The next day**

We got our things and were on a plane heading to Beacon, it had two months since we’ve been to Beacon and that was in July and it was September. We landed a few hours later and saw the whole place was fixed up, the cafeteria didn’t have a hole in it and the tarmac was not full of holes.

“It’s good to be home again.” Jaune said.

“It has been two months since we have been here and now it looks better than ever.” Pyrrha said.

“Ah RWby, JNPR. It’s nice to see you arrived.” A voice said.

We looked back and saw Ozpin with a cup of coffee of course and Glynda, we all dropped our bags and saluted them.

“SIR!” We all said.

He chuckled a bit and saluted back “At ease, it’s good to see you again.” He said.

“You too sir.” I said.

“I’m sure your all tired, head to your rooms and get some chow.”

“Yes sir.” We said.

We headed to our rooms and they were the same as we left them, some dust here and there but that was all, I walked in and took a long breath and let it out.

“It’s good to be back.”

“Yeah it’s nice to be back where it all started.” Weiss said.

“Excuse me ladies but I’m looking for a princess and a hyperactive sister. Have you seen them?”

We looked back and saw Yang in the doorway with Blake behind her, “YANG!” I yelled.

She walked in and I jumped her and gave her a hug, she wrapped her arms around me and patted my back “Missed you too sis, hey Weiss.”

“Hey Yang, how was your trip in Italy?” Weiss asked.

“Not bad, had a shootout but beyond that was nice. Blake’s parents are like dad in a way, they took me in like I was there second daughter that had been missing.”

I dropped to the ground and pulled everyone in a big hug “Now team RWBY is back together again!”

“So do we have a mission?” Blake asked.

“Nothing for now, we were about to head to the cafeteria to eat.” Weiss said.

“Ah man I go for some cafeteria food, I hadn’t eaten a thing since this morning Kali’s cooking is awesome next to dad's cooking.”

We went to the cafeteria and got some chow and sat down in our original spot, then JNPR came and sat down.

“Hey Yang, Blake. How was Italy?” Jaune asked.

“Not bad, I’ll tell you guys tomorrow about the trip and all. Right now I’m hungry and tired.” Yang said.

“Same, we just got done unpacking our gear and decided to get some food.” Pyrrha said.

“RWBY and JNPR to the war room. Repeat; RWBY and jNPR to the war room.” The PA said.

“Never a dull moment in the H&H.” I said finishing up my milk.

**War room**

“At 1500 hrs today London was hit with missile, our missile shield hit the warhead when it was in atmosphere but still caused a lot of damage.” Ozpin said.

“I thought that was a myth.” Yang said.

“Oh it’s real Miss Xiao Long.”

“So who shot it?” I asked.

“It was shot from Russia, now the Russian government said they didn’t fire it but Washington doesn’t believe them whatsoever. London is bleeding and bleeding badly, and we are going to stop the Fang. The intel we got out of Mercury was very helpful and thank you for getting him Miss Rose.”

“Wasn’t just me sir Private Blue helped.” I said.

“I know your old CO told me, he’s doing well by the way. Next week he will be back with 0-1 and doing missions.”

“Good to hear sir.” I said.

“He gave us good info on the head members.” He said then pictures came up.

One being a girl in a red dress with amber eyes and somewhat short black hair. The next one was of the same guy I fought months back, still had the hat, cigar and the cane. The third one was of a girl with brown and pink hair, her eyes were of pink and brown as well. Then the one was a picture of a girl with long black hair and grey looking skin with black veins all over her body. Then tgey showed a picture of Adam. 

“The girl in the dress is Cinder Fall. She is second in command of the White Fang.” Glynda said.

“The hell kind of name is ‘Fall’? Sounds like a season name to me.” Yang said.

“I have to agree with Yang sounds like a stupid last name.” Blake said.

“Moving on, the next one and Miss Rose knows him is Roman Torchwick. He is the weapons smuggler of the Fang, he gets them weapons, ammo and anything he can get his hands on. The last one is Neo, she is Roman’s second. She helps him with getting weapons and all plus she helps make IEDs.”

“Wait I know her, but where?” Yang said.

“You do?” I asked.

“THATS THE BITCH WHO BLOW MY ARM OFF IN IRAQ!” Yang yelled.

“You sure?” Blake asked.

“Oh yeah I’m sure, saw her eyes when she walked by my squad. It has to be her.”

“So who is that?” I asked.

“Her name is Salem, she is the head of the Fang.”

“Sounds like you know her sir.” Nora said.

“She was part of my team way back in the day, she betrayed us and killed everyone but me. I have been trying to get her for years.”

“Don’t worry sir, we will get this bitch and put down the Fang once and for all.” I said.

“Thank you Ruby it means a lot to my squad and me, I would not trust anyone but you eight with this.”

“Thank you sir it means a lot to us.” I said.

“That’s all for now, I will let you know when we have a mission for you.”

“Yes sir.” We all said.

“So what is Adam control of?” Pyrrha asked. 

“He is head of ground forces, but some of the White Fang members that Yang and Blake have caught said he has lost his mind.” 

“Not surprising, Adam is like Hitler in a way.” Yang said. 

“Hitler? I was thinking more like Stalin but now I think about it your right Yang, he is more like Hitler.” I said. 

 

 

 


	32. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and the team head to Vietnam to search for answers on the top leaders of the White Fang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, been engrossed in playing the Mass Effect Trilogy and I have been having a hell of a time enjoying every bit of it and I'm on the second one if your all wondering. will give you guys two chapters instead of one, seems fair to me that you guys have been waiting weeks for a new one.

**Hunting**

 

**Location: Beacon, USA**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

**Date: September 17th**

 

“In other news all around the world people are mourning the dead in London. Russian officials have said they did not authorize the missile launch and have sent money to help pay for the damages that have happened in London and the Russian president went to London yesterday to pay his respects for the dead and the injured at the hospital, the terror group known as the White Fang have taken credit for the attack. This is Tali from NBC news signing off.” 

 

“This a hell of a mess.” I said turning off the tv in our connected living room we shared with JNPR. 

 

“At least no one blames Russia for the attack.” Yang said. 

 

“True, I’m sure they are pissed about the missile attack and want to find the SOB who fired it.” 

 

“Sources say the place was filled with dead Russian soldiers and bullet holes everywhere. Plus a lot of blood on the walls and not to mention some of them were executed at short range.” Jaune said. 

 

“So basically they did a firing squad?” 

 

“Yeah pretty much, the Russians have the area back under control but they have doubled the guards on every missile site that they have.” Jaune said. 

 

“Well that’s a good sign, so where is Ozpin sending us?” Nora asked. 

 

“I’m sure he wants us both on separate missions on finding the head bosses.” I said. 

 

“So who is getting who if we do?” Jaune asked. 

 

“Blake has some history with Adam, so we can deal with him and I have history with Torchwick.” 

 

“So we get Neo and Cinder I’m guessing.” Jaune asked. 

 

“Yeah if you want.” 

 

“Hey guys I have playing cards for the Fang.” Weiss said placing a deck of cards on the table behind us. 

 

We walked over and had the pictures of Cinder, Neo, Salem, Torchwick, and Mercury but that one had an X on his picture. Plus had some White Fang LTs as well and some had Xs on them, “So many of them are gone and a lot more are out there, well things got interesting.” Yang said. 

 

“Appears so Yang.” I said. 

 

“Team RWBY to Ozpin’s office. Repeat; Team RWBY to Ozpin’s office.” PA system said. 

 

“Well time to go hunting, wish us luck.” I said. 

 

**Ozpin’s office**

 

“The mission for you girls is to head into Vietnam and find any intel on the head bosses, the Vietnamese government have given us intel on a supply base.” Ozpin said. 

 

“Well then let’s get some intel.” I said. 

 

**En route to Vietnam, over the Pacific ocean**

 

We were en route to Vietnam and we were checking our weapons for any problems with them. 

 

“So what’s the plan Ruby?” Weiss asked. 

 

“We move in from two sides, Yang and Blake take the left while Weiss and I take the right. We hit these guys before they have a chance to run or burn any intel or delete it.” 

 

“So stay clocked and shoot got it.” Yang said. 

 

“Yeah for the most part, hopefully we can be in and out before anyone has a clue on what happened.” 

 

**On the ground near enemy base**

 

We landed and headed towards the enemy base, it was deep in the jungle away from any city. We found them in a open field hanging around and some tents with some camo netting around the place as well, they had no clue we were there. I had my sniper out and was looking around of what we were facing. It was a circle defense, some machine guns around but not all around. They put barbed wire that were around the mg nests and made a circle around the base, some stopped around the mg nests. 

 

“What are we facing Ruby?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Standard issue stuff rifles and some mg nests as well, we hit the nests and move in fast.” 

 

“Ready when you are sis.” 

 

“Weiss, take the second nest on the right. Bearing 2 0, I got the one at 9 0.” I said. 

 

“Got it.” 

 

I took aim and she nodded, I breathed in and out slowly and lightly pulled the trigger and killed the gunner while Weiss hit the other one. Yang fired her grenade launcher and Blake opened up as well. The Fang were confused for a moment but then fired back at us, I picked off the ones who were out of cover. 

 

“These guys need better training.” Yang said. 

 

“Don’t let your guard down Yang, they maybe sloppy but doesn’t mean a thing.” 

 

“Yeah I know, Blake left side. Dude with an AK.” Yang said. 

 

“He’s down.” Blake said. 

 

“Ruby guy running towards the machine gun.” Yang said. 

 

“I see him.” I said aiming at him then I fired and he fell to the ground. “He ain’t gettin up.” 

 

“Think it’s time to move?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Yeah I think so, let’s go.” I said getting up and pulling out my M4. 

 

We moved to the barb wire and cut it, we cleared out the enemy and secured the tents. Once we did Yang and Blake covered us, I looked inside the tent for any intel that was useful. 

 

“Found something.” 

 

“What is it?” Weiss asked. 

 

“A location on Torchwick, he’s in South America right now in Bolivia.” 

 

“So we tell Oz what we have and get Jaune’s team to get him.” Weiss said. 

 

“Yeah good call.” I said then got on the radio “Sir come in, over.” 

 

_ “Go captain.”  _

 

“We got intel on Torchwick, he’s in Bolivia right now.” I said. 

 

_ “Good work captain, I’m sending JNPR to go get him. What about Neo, where is she at?”  _

 

“No idea, it doesn’t say where she is but I’m sure she’s with him or doing something else.” I said. 

 

_ “Copy, get to the LZ. Your job in Nam is over with.”  _

 

“Yes sir.” I said. “Time to go RWBY, head to the LZ.” I said to them. 

 

We made our way to the LZ and faced some enemy soldiers that were near the base, we took them out and got to the LZ. We landed on our aircraft carrier called the USS Patton, we got off the chopper and met the captain of the ship. 

 

“RWBY right?” He asked. 

 

“Yes sir, that’s us captain.” I said. 

 

“Glad you ladies made it, I made some room for you until we can get you home.” 

 

“Thank you sir.” I said. 

 

“Your welcome captain, I’ll show you to your room.” 

 

We followed him to our room, it was a four beds like ours in Beacon but a bit smaller. 

 

“Chow time is on right now, get some food and some beer in you. You girls deserve a beer or two if you ask me.” He said. 

 

“Thank you sir.” 

 

He left and we got some chow “So who’s on our hit list next?” Yang asked. 

 

“Once they get Torchwick I’m sure he will give us intel on who’s next.” 

 

“Wonder where their main base is? Who wants to bet it’s in Africa?” Yang asked. 

 

“I’m guessing Russia.” Blake said. 

 

“South America.” Weiss said. 

 

“Middle East, that’s where I put it. In the desert, plus deep in the mountains and no one would guess where it is due to the terrain.” I said. 

 

“I would say deep in the jungle in Africa or South America.” Blake said. 

 

“Or it could be deep in Russia, in the remote part of Russia, near the arctic area.” Weiss said. 

 

“Could be, but we don’t have enough of a lead to go on so they could be anywhere.” 

 

We talked more about where they could be then we went back to our room to sleep and clean up from the mission


	33. Bolivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JNpr heads to Bolivia and gets some help from a Ghost unit

**Bolivia**

 

**Location: Beacon, USA**

 

**Jaune’s POV**

 

**Date: September 19th**

 

We had info thanks to Ruby and them so we were on our way to Bolivia to get Torchwick, but before we left we had a run down on the mission. 

 

“This is what we are up against; Roman Torchwick has been in Bolivia for some time now and this is the opportunity to get him and bring him in. We have another team in the field but are a group called ‘Ghosts’ they are part of the US Army’s Delta Company of the 5th Special Forces Group, there squad leader is called Nomad. He is leading his team down there taking out a drug cartel with the help of a CIA agent called Bowman, she and them will help out when they can.” Ozpin said. 

 

“So find them and we find Roman?” I asked. 

 

“That is correct Jaune.” 

 

“So what will we expect down there?” Pyrrha asked. 

 

“The location the Ghost team is in the region of La Cruz and Bowman as well.” 

 

“Do they know we are coming?” I asked. 

 

“They do and are holding position for you to make it, we are going to use a civvie helo and land you in so we don’t raise any alarms.” 

 

“Do they have cloaking tech like us?” Nora asked. 

 

“No they don’t, they maybe a special group but they don’t have any cloaking tech on them due to the mission parmiters.” 

 

“Yes sir anything else?” I asked. 

 

“Not as of right now, load up for now you leave in a few hours.” 

 

“YES SIR!” We said saluting. 

 

**En route to Bolivia**

 

“So what are these guys like?” Pyrrha asked. 

 

“Who are you talking about Pyr?”

 

“The Ghosts that Ozpin was talking about.” She said. 

 

“No idea, I heard they took out a coupe in Russia at one point.” 

 

“They did?” She asked. 

 

“So I heard, these guys don’t mess around like us. I think H&H is based off of them, but I have no clue.” 

 

“So what is the plan?” Nora asked. 

 

“Figure out what they need us to do and go from there.” 

 

“So what is the others like?” Ren asked. 

 

“Midas is there tactical gunner, Holt is the engineer, and finally there’s Weaver he’s the sniper.” 

 

“So a four man team like us?” Pyrrha asked. 

 

“Yeah like us in a way, be ready for anything down there. I know we are facing druggies instead of terrorist but these guys are somewhat trained and are ex-military, but be ready for anything.” 

 

**La Cruz province, Bolivia, South America**

 

We landed in Bolivia, it was hot as can be and we were in a clearing near a forest then the chopper left us. 

 

“Well time to go to work.” I said. 

 

Then four men came out of the forest, one had a beard and sunglasses. He had baseball cap on and had a ACR rifle with an ACOG and a long barrel, one of them had submachine gun with a suppressor and red dot sight. He had on a polo shirt and had a scarf around his neck. The third one had a MK14 sniper rifle, he had on a long sleeve shirt and the last one had a rifle with a red dot. 

 

“You Captain Arc?” The bearded man asked.

 

“Yeah you must be the ghost team.” 

 

“Nomad is my name, to my left is Midas, next to him is Holt, and to my right is Weaver.” He said. 

 

“Cpt Arc, met 2nd L.T. Nikos, Sgt Lie, and Cpl Valkyrie.” 

 

“Nice to meet you all, we have your man. He’s in a compound near here, we scouted it a bit.” Nomad said. 

 

“So what are up against?” 

 

“Two mini gun emplacements, a generator, two alarms and a mortar emplacement as well, and some circle pillboxes and square ones as well.” Nomad said. 

 

“So what do you want to do?” 

 

“Take the base from all sides, we cut off their alarms so they can’t call in chopper support and the mortar as well.” Nomad said. 

 

“Sounds good to me, this is your op.” 

 

“Alright let’s get this done so we can move on to other targets.” Nomad said.

 

We made our way to the enemy base, I pulled out my binoculars and looked around. 

 

“Hell you weren’t kidding Nomad, this place is like a goddamn fort.” I said. 

 

“Yeah we’ve been facing this shit for weeks and it’s been a bitch if you ask me.” 

 

“Well time to go to work, Pyrrha suppressor on. Take out anyone that gets near us.” I said. 

 

“Got it.” 

 

_ “Weaver do the same, Midas take the left, Holt plant explosives around the base in case we need to get out quick.”  _ Nomad said. 

 

_ “You got it boss man.”  _

 

I moved down the hill and made my way to the wall, it was a brick wall and on top of it was covered in barb wire. I found an opening in the wall and was in, I switched over to a MP5 since I was in CQC area. They had a few garages, humvees with mini guns and a couple of cars and trucks, may of the cartel members were working on the trucks and some were patrolling around the base. 

 

I moved inside the first garage and saw two cartel talking to each other  _ “So who is the new guy with the hat and coat?”  _ One asked in spanish. 

 

_ “No clue man but El Sueño has been talking to him a lot.” The other said.  _

 

_ “Wonder what he wants if he’s taking to the boss.”  _

 

_ “Must be some big shot of some sort.” The one on my right said.  _

 

_ “Well time to go patrol, see you.”  _

 

_ “Yeah you too.”  _

 

Then they parted ways, I grabbed the one on the left as he tried to leave the garage. I dragged him back and knocked him out with my pistol, then I hid the body and moved on. 

 

_ “Boss charges on the generator, moving to the vehicles.” Holt said.  _

 

_ “Nice job Holt, Weaver, Nikos we still good?”  _

 

“Still good Nomad, the road has been civvies and some cartel cars but they don’t suspect a thing.” Pyrrha said. 

 

_ “Keep us updated, Nomad out.”  _

 

I moved to the second garage and a few of them were asleep so I killed them with my MP5 and moved on. 

 

_ “Midas here, took out the alarm system. Near the mortar, going to kill the crew.”  _

 

_ “Copy Midas, I see a few in my way plus a L.T. Making my way towards him to see if I can get info out of him.” Nomad said.  _

 

I moved outside and saw a cartel member working on a humvee, I moved in and took him out and placed his body in the back of the humvee. 

 

_ “Arc I got info on your guy, he’s near a main supply base near here.” Nomad said.  _

 

“Good, time to go?” 

 

_ “Yeah it’s time to bail, Holt blow the place up. Weaver, Nikos suppressors off. It’s time for you two to have some fun.”  _ Nomad said. 

 

_ “With pleasure boss.”  _

 

“On it.” Pyrrha said. 

 

Then I heard Pyrrha’s 50 cal going off and Weavers Mk14 going off as well, and I could hear the enemy confused and trying to figure out what was going on. We made our way out but I got bogged down by a few cartel, “Son of a gun, I’m pinned down by some cartel.” 

 

“I got you Jaune.” Pyrrha said. 

 

Then I heard her bullets hit the cartel firing on me, I killed two of them while Pyrrha killed three of them. Two in the chest and one in the head, the one that was hit in the head was gone like no head was left and the other two had gaping holes in there chests. We got back to Pyrrha and Weaver’s location and made a plan of attack. 

 

“So what’s the plan boss?” Holt asked. 

 

“This guy is a slippery one, he’s been moving around for the last few days and has been talking to Sueno as well.” 

 

“Yeah I heard, he’s a weapons dealer. Gets black market stuff, and I’m sure Sueno is paying him top dollar for guns.” I said. 

 

“This guy needs to be caught or Sueño will have some kind of firepower that may kill us.” 

 

“So hit the base hard and blow the hell out of anything that is remotely useful to the Santa Blanca?” Weaver asked. 

 

“Yep, with the help of Jaune’s team we can do it. Do you guys have any explosives on you?” 

 

“Nora does, she has enough C4 to blow a major hole in anything.” I said. 

 

“Good then we can use Holt as well to blow that supply base.” 

 

“Any idea on what the base is like?” I asked. 

 

“No idea but we can expect anything, choppers, towers, sniper towers, mortars as well and a crap ton of cartel.” 

 

“Well then let’s go get the fucker.” I said. 

 

We moved on from the base and headed north towards the supply base, as we got near Nomad got out a drone and looked around the base seeing what we were up against. 

 

“I see some mortar positions, one on the right side of the base and one in the back of it. Mini gun towers, plus sniper towers as well. One generator and a alarm system.” 

 

“So what’s the plan Nomad?” I asked. 

 

“Move in and find him, be be silent about it. No need to alert the base and make him run, we have enough to do in this place. Weaver, Nikos find some places to overwatch us while we all split up and find him. If you two do find him, let us know.” 

 

“You got it boss.” Weaver said. 

 

“On it.” 

 

Then they both ran and got set up while we all moved into different positions and started the to move in, I got to the wall and took cover for a moment to figure out what I was going to do next. Then I climbed over the wall and looked around for anyone, they had a three story building with some other buildings that were next to the third story building. They had a comm building near the three story so I moved in and saw one guy in the building, I took him out and waited. 

 

“Took out the comm building, I see a third story building moving towards it.” I said. 

 

_ “Copy that Arc, I see a garage moving towards it.” Nomad said.  _

 

I went to the three story building, and cleared it out. Only a few guards were in the building, one sleeping two were sitting at a table eating or something. I came out of the building and looked around for anyone but saw no one and made my way to the main building that looked like a factory. 

 

“I’m near the factory looking place, heading inside.” I said. 

 

_ “Careful Arc, we have no idea what’s in there.” Nomad said.  _

 

“Will do.” 

 

I moved in and went invisible, I looked around and saw a few guards walking around or talking to each other. 

 

_ “So where is the baller hat guy?” One asked.  _

 

_ “No clue, should be here soon.”  _

 

_ “What does he do?” The one on the left asked.  _

 

_ “Sells weapons and what not, probably a black market guy.”  _

 

_ “I heard he was in a terror group White Fang...I think that’s what it’s called.” The right guy said.  _

 

“Hey I got info on Torchwick.” I whispered. 

 

_ “What do you got?” Nomad asked.  _

 

“He’s on his way here.” 

 

_ “Wonder what he’s got got in stored for us.” The left guy said.  _

 

_ “Weapons of some sort, maybe new equipment for us.”  _

 

_ “Wonder what they are?” The right one said.  _

 

_ “Ah who knows, Sueno must want it.”  _

 

_ “True.” The right one said.  _

 

They split apart and I took them out and hid the bodies in the corner, then a car came up. It was gray and had bulletproof windows, then a man got out and it was Torchwick. He had a cuban cigar in his mouth, a cartel L.T walked up to him and shook his hand and went inside the building that I was in. 

 

“Do you have the money?” Torchwick asked. 

 

“Of course senior, we have it. What about the weapons sunior Sueño asked for?” 

 

“I have them, Stinger missiles and the 50 cals as well.” Torchwick said. 

 

“And the other weapons?” 

 

“On the way, my assistant is getting them.” Torchwick said. 

 

_ “Arc come in.”  _ Nomad said. 

 

“Keep it down, Nomad. I have Torchwick in my sights.” I whispered. 

 

_ “Need a hand?”  _

 

“Wouldn’t hurt.” I whispered. 

 

_ “Holt meet up with Arc and I will be coming as well.”  _

 

_ “Got it boss.”  _ Holt said. 

 

“Hmm odd.” Torchwick said. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“I seemed to misplaced my lighter, must be in the car. Do you by chance have a lighter on you?” Torchwick said. 

 

“Of course.” The LT said pulling out a lighter and flipping the top open and lighting it. 

 

Torchwick moves closer and took a few puffs and went back to his original pose “Want one?” He asked pulling one out. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Then I saw Nomad and Holt come in and hide near a crate, I moved over to them and uncloaked “You guys ready?” I whispered. 

 

“Let’s do this.” Nomad said. 

 

We moved in closer and I grabbed Torchwick and got him in the ground, as I did Nomad knocked out the LT and Holt put his barrel on Torchwick‘s head. 

 

“Got you now Torchwick.” I said. 

 

“Congrats kid, you caught me. You must be-ow watch the arm!” 

 

“Holt could you?” I asked. 

 

Then Holt knocked him out “Son of a bitch was annoying me.” Holt said. 

 

“All teams we got him, moving to a vehicle to get the hell out.” Nomad said. 

 

_ “Copy we will keep watch.” Pyrrha said. _

 

We moved out and I had him over my shoulder, we got to a humvee and I tossed him into the back of the trunk and I got in. 

 

“Holt man the gun, the rest of you disappear.” Nomad said. 

 

We drove off and made our way to a safe house that they had but we stopped to get another vehicle for the others, we got to the safe house and a blonde woman in a blue jacket and pants was standing there. 

 

“Nice job on getting him.” She said. 

 

“All thank to JNPR Bowman.” 

 

“Karen Bowman, CIA for this op.” She said. 

 

“Thanks for helping us out miss Bowman.” I said. 

 

“Ah Jaune Arc, how's your mom?” 

 

“You know her?” I asked. 

 

“Yeah you look like her and so does your twin Kate, I met her at a bar in France one day and we helped each other out. Stayed in touch for awhile until I was assigned here a few months ago.” 

 

“I will ask, haven’t talked to her in a while.” I said. 

 

“So who do we have here?” 

 

“Roman Torchwick, a weapons dealer for the White Fang and I guess the Santa Blanca as well.” I said. 

 

“What did he try to sell?” 

 

“50 cals, stinger missiles and some other weapons as well.” I said. 

 

“Good thing you guys caught him otherwise it would be hell for Nomad and his team.” 

 

“Ah no sweat Bowman, we handled it.” Holt said. 

 

“Smartass.” Nomad said. 

 

“Give me a few hours with him and I will get some answers.” 

 

“Thanks Bowman.” I said. 

 

“As for you Nomad, Sueño and his cartel won’t take itself apart.” 

 

“See you guys later.” Nomad said. 

 

“As for you guys, head to safe house bravo and rest up. I have food and drinks there for you.” 

 

“Thanks.” I said. 

 

We got to bravo and got some food in our bellies and some beer as well, a few hours later Bowman told us that some top White Fang commanders were having a meeting in Iraq in a few days and Adam would be there. 

 

“And that’s what he said?” I asked. 

 

“That’s what he said, but of course he gave it up easily. He rather screw his ally over and save his own skin.” 

 

“Maybe that’s what he wants you to think, he has been doing this for a long time.” I said. 

 

“True, I forwarded it to Ozpin just a heads up so he knows what you guys did.” 

 

“Appreciate it Bowman and my mom says hi and asked once you were done with the op, if you would be interested in getting a drink with her?” I asked. 

 

“Would love too, it would be nice see Deb again and Dave as well. What is your dad up too now a days? Still doing GIGN?” 

 

“Yeah and so is mom, she is the dispatch for his team and dad still leads ground teams doing S&R, finding crazed criminals that killed twenty people or something.” I said. 

 

“Yeah your dad is always doing something, can’t keep him still and your mom is the same.” 

 

I chuckled a bit and nodded “Yeah you can’t stop them, if they did something is wrong with them.” 

 

“One day they will have to retire and that’s going to be interesting as hell.” Bowman said. 

 

“Yeah that will be interesting but they won’t for now.” 

 

“Yeah, listen I have to go Jaune I will see you some other time.” Bowman said. 

 

“See you Bowman, hope I can have a drink with you some time.” 

 

“I’ll hold you to that, your buying the first round.” She said. 

 

“Sounds fair enough.” 

 

Then he hung up “What did Bowman want?” Pyrrha asked. 

 

“Just wanted to talk to me, and I owe her a beer.” 

 

“We’re getting close to the end huh.” She said. 

 

“Looks like it but still need to keep our heads level or we will be hurt.” 

 

“Of course Jaune, just because we are near the end doesn’t mean anything.” She said. 

 

“So what will you do when we are done with this?” 

 

“Don’t know stick around and hopefully my boyfriend does the same.” She said. 

 

“Yeah I will stick around, I ain’t leaving yet.” 


	34. Shore leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from Iraq the gang have some time to themselves

**Shore leave**

 

**Location: Beacon military base, USA**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

**Date: October 12th**

 

“Man that mission in Iraq was a pain.” Yang said. 

 

“Yeah too bad, Adam, Emerald got away.” Blake said. 

 

“We will get them again don’t worry Blake.” Weiss said. 

 

“Still we did good, we killed most of the top leaders.” 

 

“True so what next?” Yang asked. 

 

“Well Ozpin said we could have shore leave, so what do you guys want to do?” 

 

“See the town.” Weiss said. 

 

“I have other things to do, Yang want to come?” 

 

“Sure why not, have fun you two but not to much fun.” Yang said. 

 

Weiss and I headed into town, we went into a weapon store were I shopped for personal use and when I’m on the field. We walked in and the owner was at the register, he was a former marine that served in Desert Storm and Iraqi Freedom. 

 

“Ruby, nice to see you again. How have you been?” 

 

“Not bad Troy. what kind of weapons you got on sale?” I asked. 

 

“Some shipments of ammo and a shipment of hunting rifles.” 

 

“What kind?” I asked. 

 

“Thirty aught six, three o eight.” 

 

“Not bad, care to show me?” I asked. 

 

“Of course.” He said then went into the back. 

 

“So who is he?” Weiss asked. 

 

“A former marine that served in Desert Storm and Iraqi Freedom.” 

 

“Ah, then you came here one day and he took a liking to you?” She asked. 

 

“Yeah I guess he did.” 

 

Then he came back with a few weapons in his hand “Winchester model sniper and a Springfield model.” He said placing them on the counter. 

 

“Hmm not bad anything else?” 

 

“I got a shipment of shotguns on the way, some Winchester models and others as well.” He said. 

 

“When are they coming in?” 

 

“Some time this month I believe.” He said. 

 

“Keep me updated if you can.” 

 

“Will do, so who is the girl?” He asked. 

 

“This is Weiss Schnee, she is my second in command and my girlfriend.” 

 

“Girlfriend huh, congrats Sergeant.” He said. 

 

“Captain now, I outrank you Gunny.” 

 

“Oh shit, really? Then my bad captain.” He said. 

 

“Ah don’t be an ass about it, I’m still Ruby.” 

 

He chuckled a bit “Alright, alright I won’t bring rank into this. So anything I can help you with miss Schnee?” He asked. 

 

“Actually yes you can, do you have any forty four ammo? I’m running a bit low?” 

 

“Speed loader?” 

 

“Yeah if you have any of them, if not no harm done.” Weiss said. 

 

“Ruby, do you need any forty five ACP?” 

 

“Some more won’t hurt.” I said. 

 

“Coming right up ladies.” 

 

Then he went into the back “So Weiss where to next?” 

 

“Somewhere to eat, I’m a bit hungry.” She said.

 

“Sounds good, I could use some food as well.” 

 

“We can go to the Atlas restaurant that is near here.” She said. 

 

“Sounds good.” 

 

“Alright ladies I got the ammo for you, two boxes of forty five and three boxes of forty four.” He said. 

 

“Thanks Troy, how much?” 

 

“It’s on the house Ruby as always.” He said. 

 

“I couldn’t, I don’t want you to run out of business.” 

 

“Ah don’t worry about it Ruby, I owe you one.” He said. 

 

“Alright, I guess I can’t argue with you.” 

 

He put them in a bag and we went to the restaurant, we got a booth in the corner and ordered some food. 

 

“So what do you think about all of this?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Honestly? I think we can end this once and for all, a few more missions and it’s the end of the White Fang and we can move on with our lives.” 

 

“What will you do after all this Ruby?” She asked. 

 

“Don’t know really, stick around for a few years then do something else I guess.” 

 

“What about a family, don’t you want that?” She asked. 

 

“Well yeah I do someday, with you of course if you will have me.” 

 

Then she blushed a bit “W-with me?” She stuttered. 

 

“Can I tell you something?” 

 

“Of course you can, you can tell me anything.” She said putting a hand on mine. 

 

“When I was shot in Germany I had a dream. It was about us getting married; Yang and Blake were engaged, all of our family was there then I was brought back to life.” 

 

“You did? Who was all there?” She asked. 

 

“My dad, Raven, Yang, Blake, Winter, Qrow, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Glynda, and Ozpin and a bunch of others as well. Plus Qrow and Winter were married.” 

 

“They were? Wow surprised Winter found someone for her.” She said. 

 

Then our food came and we ate, after eating we paid and walked around. 

 

“I had fun Ruby, this was nice. Just a day to ourselves and not have to worry about a thing or the Fang, just us two having a good time together.” 

 

“I’m glad you had fun Weiss, I had fun as well.” I said. 

 

We got back to the base to see Yang and Blake coming up behind us “Hey guys have fun?” I asked. 

 

“Yeah, we just had a day to ourselves.” Yang said. 

 

“So did we, it’s nice to get away from all the fighting and shooting and just unwind.” 

 

“It is nice to unwind but we do have to go back to it eventually.” Blake said. 

 

“Killjoy.” 

 

“Someone has to be, unlike you Yang.” Blake said. 

 

“Harsh Blake, harsh.”

 

“Ah you love me.” Blake said. 

 

“HEY SCHNEE!” A male yelled. 

 

We looked over and saw a male walking towards us, he had black hair and had sunglasses on. Next to him was a girl that had orange hair and a bit of blue, she had green eyes and a German uniform as well. 

 

“My god Flynt, Neon?” Weiss said. 

 

They got closer and Weiss ran to them and hugged them both, they both hugged her back and then parted. 

 

“What are you two doing here?” 

 

“We got transferred not to long ago, the rest of the team will be around sooner or later.” Flynt said. 

 

“Weiss you know them?” I asked. 

 

“Ruby, this is Flynt and Neon. We were in basic together, they were the only friends I had. Then they went off to some other regiment.” 

 

“So what ranks are you guys?” I asked. 

 

“I am a Sergeant and Neon here is a Corporal and my second.” 

 

“Sergeant huh Last time I saw you, you were a corporal and Neon was a private.” Weiss said. 

 

“Yeah well we got promoted a while back, fended off a few White Fang squads in Germany. Then general Ozpin wanted us for our skills, so here we are.” 

 

“Well it’s nice to see you two again, hope you two stick around.” She said. 

 

“We hope so too Weiss, it’s nice to see you again. Come on Neon we need to find our room and get our gear unpacked.” 

 

As they did I saw them hold hands and he whispered something in Neon's ear and she giggled and kissed his cheek. 

 

Then they left “Seems they like each other.” Blake said. 

 

“I did help her get with him so she better or it was for nothing.” Weiss said.

 

"Oh she likes him alright, I saw them hold hands and she kissed him on the cheek." I said. 

 

We went back to our room watched a few movies here and there then fell asleep, the next day was us doing drills and other stuff then something interesting happened. 

 

“He didn’t?!” I asked. 

 

“He did.” 

 

“Didn’t think he had the balls do it.” Weiss said. 

 

“It’s nice.” Nora said. 

 

“Indeed it is nice, wonder how he got it?” Ren said. 

 

“No idea but it’s the most beautiful thing.”

 

“Well we are happy for you two.” I said. 

 

“Thanks.”


	35. The proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of things I want to ask you guys, I'm began writing a Mass Effect Fan-fiction and was wondering if you guys want to read that. I have been playing the Trilogy, and I'm on the third one currently and no spoilers for me if you guys have played the game. I was thinking of doing the first one or doing the end of the first one and heading into the second one, let me know what you guys think and I will see you guys in the next chapter.

**The proposal**

 

**Location: Beacon Military base**

 

**Jaune’s POV**

 

**Date: October 13th**

 

“You gonna do it?” 

 

“Yeah Ren I feel like it’s no better time to do it.” I said. 

 

“I know she will say yes.” 

 

“I know she will Ren, still I’m nervous as hell.” I said. 

 

“Every man is, Jaune.” 

 

“Thanks for the talk Ren.” I said. 

 

“You are like a brother to me and Pyrrha a sister.” 

 

“And as the same to me, wish me luck Ren.” I said. 

 

I walked around the base for a while looking for Pyrrha, I found her at the shooting range firing her sniper rifle and Nora being her spotter. 

 

“Right one and up two and you’re dead on.”

 

“You said right one and two up?” Pyrrha asked. 

 

“Yea, it’s what I said.” 

 

Then a few seconds later she fired and I head the ding, “Dead on Pyrrha.” 

 

“Thanks for the help Nora.” She said. 

 

“Anytime, why don’t you have Jaune helping you out. He usually helps out?” 

 

“I didn’t see him today and he’s been ignoring me for a bit now.” She said. 

 

“Why? You two are like joined at the hip, you two do almost everything together.” 

 

“I know, I wonder what’s wrong with him.” She said. 

 

“Hey guys, how’s practice going?” I asked. 

 

“Not bad, nine out ten shots hit the target about two thousand yards out.” Nora said. 

 

“Not bad Pyrrha, hey can I talk to her alone for a few minutes?” 

 

“Sure Jaune, have fun you two.” Nora said packing up and leaving. 

 

“So wanna tell me why you have been ignoring me?” She said with her hands on her hips. 

 

“Look I know your mad at me and I have a good reason.” 

 

“Oh and what’s that?” She asked. 

 

I got down on one knee and she looked at me funny, then I pulled out a ring from my pocket and showed it to her “The reason I have been ignoring you since we got back from Iraq is well, I don’t want you to my girlfriend anymore I want you to me my wife.” 

 

She put her hands on her mouth and began to cry, she nodded her head “Yes, yes a thousand time yes.” She said. 

 

Then I stood up and she held out her hand “No, not that you should have this ring far from it. If something happens to you, I don’t want you to lose the ring.” I said. 

 

“Then where should I put it, if not on my hand?” 

 

“For now you can but when we go on mission I want you to put it on your dog tags.” I said. 

 

“Should we show the rest of them?” 

 

“Of course we should.” I said. 

 

So we went to go find Ruby and the rest of the gang, we found them in there room. Yang was making something to eat, Blake was reading her book, Weiss and Ruby where playing cards. 

 

“Hey guys you got a minute?” I asked. 

 

“Sure what is it?” Ruby asked. 

 

“We like to make announcement.” Pyrrha said. 

 

“Well what is it?” Yang said coming in with a sandwich. 

 

Then Pyrrha showed them her ring, it was a golden band and the gem was red like her hair. 

 

“He didn’t?!” Ruby said looking at it.  

 

“He did.” Pyrrha said. 

 

“Didn’t think he had the balls do it.” Weiss said. 

 

“It’s nice.” Nora said. 

 

“Indeed it is nice, wonder how he got it?” Ren said. 

 

“No idea but it’s the most beautiful thing.”

 

“Well we are happy for you two.” Ruby said. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“So when is the wedding?” Yang asked. 

 

“We haven’t gotten that far yet, I wanted to wait until we were done with the Fang.” 

 

“Well when you do decide, get some good food.” Yang said. 

 

“Yang it’s not all about the food.” Ruby said. 

 

“Oh and get some good beer.” 

 

“Yang enough, be happy for them.” Blake said. 

 

“I am happy for them, were getting married next Blake.”

 

“I’ll marry you when you stop with your puns.” Blake said. 

 

“Oh come on, you know they're purfect.” 

 

“No just no, Yang.” Weiss said. 

 

“Yeah I have to agree on Weiss on this on sis, that one was bad.” 

 

“Suck up.” Yang said. 

 

“Your get over it.” 

 

“Blake, Ruby is being mean to me.” Yang whined. 

 

“Good someone has to.” 

 

We all chuckled at that and so did Yang then the PA system came on telling us to head to Ozpin’s office, we got there and things got interesting. They had found Adam again and he was in Georgian-Russian border and so was Cinder’s right hand Emerald, so the plan was to get them both and bring them back kicking and screaming or in a body bag. We knew Adam wasn’t going to come along so he was out of the plan and I was guessing Yang wanted to kill him anyways for Blake’s sake and do the world a favor if you ask me. 

 

The plan was to have a Ruby and Pyrrha on over watch while the rest of us moved in towards his safe house, it was guarded of course and it was in a forest of all places so it was going to be fun to see what was going to happen.


	36. Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads to Russia-Georgian border, to find intel on Adam and then go hunting.

**Inner demons**

 

**Location: Georgian-Russian border**

 

**Blake’s POV**

 

**Date: October 15th**

 

We were in a forest that overlooked a house that was about four clicks away from where we were, Ruby and Pyrrha were in ghillie suits but could still go invisible. The rest of us had forest cameo, I had to switch out my MP5 for a M4 rifle. We all our binoculars out besides Pyrrha and Ruby and we were all looking at the safehouse Adam had. 

 

“It’s a trap right? Like we all know it is?” Nora said. 

 

“Oh we know Nora, that’s why we are here instead of going in.” Ruby said. 

 

“So what are we facing? Can’t be a small force, has be like a battalion or something. You don’t leave one of the leaders of the White Fang with a few guards and a house in the middle of nowhere.” Yang said. 

 

“He has company with him, at least small force or so.” I said. 

 

“How do you know?” Yang asked. 

 

“I’ve been with him since he and I joined the Fang, as he rose through the ranks he had bodyguards or some squad with him.” 

 

“Plus Emerald is here as well, she will be more of a pain to deal with. Since she’s Cinder’s second, I’m sure she won’t give up that easily or give up any secrets she and them have.” Jaune said. 

 

“Intel says she was a street rat, living off scraps whenever then as she got older she became a thief I guess Cinder took notice and then became her second and I guess Mercury was her third.” Ren said. 

 

“Looking up dossiers now?” 

 

“Someone has too, to see who we are facing.” Ren said. 

 

“Any movement?” 

 

“None that we can tell, no vehicles, no men walking around.” Ruby said. 

 

“So what’s the plan, because going down into that valley means certain death and I’m sure they have it pre-sited with mortars.” Pyrrha said. 

 

“Jaune, take Nora, and Weiss with you. Blake, take Yang, and Ren with you. We will provide sniper fire, split up on the top of the valley. Take out anything that moves and head to the house.” Ruby said. 

 

“Got it.” We all said. 

 

“So what side you wanna take Blake?” Jaune asked. 

 

“We’ll take right, you get the left.” 

 

“Sounds good.” Jaune said. 

 

We got to the top of the valley and moved forward and invisible, we saw some enemy men on some mortars and some talking. 

 

“So where are they?” One asked. 

 

“No clue but there around.” 

 

“Why are we out here? I mean, we're out here in the middle of nowhere just waiting to be shot by some special unit.” The first one said. 

 

“What like a task force or something?” 

 

“Yeah something like-” 

 

Then we opened up on them but had suppressors on for the moment then we pushed towards the house, as we got to the house I saw Jaune and them as well. 

 

“Stack up, two on each door. I got the bottom, Ren with me.” Jaune said. 

 

“Yang with me.” I said. 

 

“Nora with me.” Weiss said. 

 

Jaune took the basement, while Weiss and Nora took the kitchen and we took the front door. We put brech charges on the doors and waited a few moments then the charges blew the door down, things went slow motion for me when the charge blew. Two White Fang guards were in front of us turning towards us, Yang took out the right and I took out the left. Then it went to normal, a guy came out the left side and I killed him. 

 

“First floor clear.” I said. 

 

“Kitchen clear.” Weiss said. 

 

“Basement clear.” Jaune radioed. 

 

“I’ll take the top floor.” Yang said. 

 

“Be careful.” 

 

“Always.” Yang said going upstairs, then she breached the door and fired twice. “Top floor clear.” 

 

“Rest of the basement is too, coming up top.” 

 

_ “Blake come in.”  _ Ruby said. 

 

“Go Ruby.” 

 

_ Anything besides the guards?”  _

 

“Nothing but maps, computers, and pictures. It’s like something like out of a game or something.” I said. 

 

_ “Download everything and take as much pictures as you guys can.”  _

 

“Got it, Yang get on the computer and download all the files, Weiss, Nora take some pictures.” I said. 

 

Yang got on the computer and put in a DSM drive, while Weiss and Nora took pictures. 

 

“My god they have a lot of files.” Yang said. 

 

“And pictures of places he is planning to hit.” 

 

_ “We got a problem going on now, looks like the Fang on the way by helicopter.”  _ Ruby said. 

 

“How long till they get here?” 

 

_ “Twenty minutes tops, at least.”  _ Ruby said. 

 

“Can you thin then out?” 

 

_ “Sure can Blake.”  _ Ruby said. 

 

“How long till that thing is done?” 

 

“Too long.” Yang said. 

 

“We’re gonna have to defend this place till it’s done.” Jaune said. 

 

“Agreed, we set up a defensive position till that thing is done.” 

 

“All right, we have equipment that they left behind we can use.” Jaune said. 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“Some claymores, sentry turrets that we can use.” Jaune said. 

 

“Well lay them around the entrances and set up the sentries in case they get behind us.” 

 

We got the claymores set and took positions that we could use  _ “There coming towards you guys.”  _ Ruby said. 

 

“Thanks Ruby.” 

 

Then we heard the sounds of Ruby’s and Pyrrha’s snipers going off and the enemy being confused as can be, then I guess they got there act together and made a push towards the house. 

 

“There making a push be ready.” I said. 

 

I was taking cover near the computer, then I saw a soldier running towards the entrance and blew up. 

 

“Man they really want us dead.” Yang said. 

 

“No crap, there really making a push.” 

 

“Yeah and there coming in hard.” Nora said. 

 

_ “Heads up more of them landing.”  _ Ruby said. 

 

“Goddamn how many do they have?” 

 

“Too damn many.” Yang said. 

 

“Yang how long till that thing is done?” I asked. 

 

“About ten minutes maybe more.” 

 

“We be dead in five.” Jaune said. 

 

“Quit bitching and shoot more!” Yang yelled. 

 

_ “Pyrrha your gonna have to relocate.”   _

 

_ “Keep them covered.”  _ Pyrrha said. 

 

_ “Will do.”  _ Ruby said. 

 

“Right side! Right side!” I yelled. 

 

I saw a guy running towards me and Jaune killed him “I saw it!” 

 

“How much claymores do we have left?!” I asked. 

 

“Three more.” Jaune said. 

 

“Place one at the door.” 

 

“Got it, keep me covered.” He said.

 

He ran over and placed one at the front door and ran back to cover, then two soldiers ran into the claymore and blew up and had there blood spilled all over the place. 

 

“Man that was messy as hell.” Jaune said. 

 

“Yeah no kidding.” 

 

“Looks like the DSM is done, time to go.” Yang said grabbing it and pocketing it. 

 

“Pyrrha, Ruby we're done here heading to the lz now.” 

 

_ “Copy, moving to the lz to cover you.”  _ Ruby said. 

 

_ “Same as well, see you guys there.”  _ Pyrrha said. 

 

“Time to shoot our way out.” 

 

“Thought you never say that Blake.” Yang said pulling out her 500 shotgun. 

 

We left the house and made our way to the other side of the battlefield, the lz was in the middle of a field and between us were a few dozen White Fang soldiers, a forest and the lz. 

 

We got into the forest and mortars started to hit around us, “Goddamnit they really want what’s on this drive, it better be worth it.” Yang said. 

 

“No shit, it better. I hope it has the location Adam so we can kill his sorry ass.” 

 

We got out of the forest and say some of our choppers, little birds with rockets and mini guns hitting the tree line behind us as well as some chinooks landing and some of H&H soldiers running out and securing the tree line. 

 

“Base this is Dagger 3-2 we got JNPR and RWBY aboard.” 

 

_ “Copy Dagger 3-2, Get them home safe.”  _ Ozpin said. 

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

We got in the chopper and saw Pyrrha and Ruby coming up the ramp, then the ramp closed and we took off. 

 

“Glad that’s all over.” Ruby said sighing heavily. 

 

“So what the hell is on that DSM?” Jaune said. 

 

“Who knows but it better have all the locations of Adam and Cinder’s movements.” Yang said. 

 

“I hope to god too, it’s not worth holding out a for thirty minutes or more.” 

 

“I agree with Nora, it’s not worth the crap we went through.” Weiss said. 

 

**Beacon military base, Ozpin’s office**

 

“Thanks to you guys we have enough intel to find the final members of the White Fang, Adam is in a safehouse in Sicily. It’s in the town of Gela, the town has civvies in it but the Fang has taken it over. “

 

“So what’s the plan?” I asked.   

 

“Find him and take him out, I don’t care how you do it but no civilian casualties.”

 

“SIR YES SIR!” We all yelled. 

 

**Beacon’s Armory**

 

“Hey Blake you okay?” Yang asked. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” I said not looking at her. 

 

“No your not fine, talk to me.” 

 

“I SAID I’M FINE!” I yelled with venom. 

 

“Blake, I am your friend but right now I am ordering you to tell me what is wrong with you.” Ruby said. 

 

“Adam won’t surrender easily, he will kill you all before he quits. Plus he and I dated a bit when I was in the White Fang, before he went all Stalin. He was a nice guy, as time went on he became more and more insane. Then at some point he became more ruthless and didn’t care of who died, he only cared about the White Fang and what they stood for.” 

 

“Don’t worry Blake we will stop him, plus I wasn’t going to let him live anyways.” Yang said. 

 

**Gela, Sicily**

 

We landed at the beach of Gela, it was night at the time and we had night vision goggles. The beach landing was quiet, we saw a few soldiers holding the beach. They had a few pillboxes that had a guy on a mini gun, so we took them out and secured the beach. 

 

“God these guys are everywhere.” Yang said. 

 

“Yeah and they are sloppy as hell.” Ruby said. 

 

“So what building is Adam in?” 

 

“Probably the one with all the damn flags or the most heavily defended one.” Jaune said. 

 

“So what do we do? Go building to building killing any White Fang or what?” Nora asked.

 

“We have to find him or we lose any opportunity to kill this guy.” Ruby said. 

“So what’s the plan here?” Yang asked. 

 

“Pyrrha and I will find any building and keep you guys covered and while we're at it, find a radio and hack in and figure out where the hell he is.” Ruby said. 

 

“You got it Ruby, let’s go people.” Yang said. 

 

We moved on and further into the town, killing a few soldiers here and there. I grabbed a radio and hacked into there channel, I got it to go to all of our comms. 

 

_ “Team two report in.”  _

 

_ “Team two everything is fine, no sign of anything but looks like a major storm is coming in. may interfere with comms.”  _

 

_ “Copy keep us updated.”  _

 

“Sounds like this will be a good time for any to cause some pain for these guys.” Nora said. 

 

“Yeah it does, this town seems like important to them besides Adam’s HQ.” 

 

_ “Ruby here I got eyes on a building just near you guys, looks like an HQ of some kind or possibly a ammo dump.”  _ Ruby said. 

 

“Copy we will check it out.” I said. 

 

We made our way to the building, was a three story building on each side on the front had White Fang flags like an old Nazi HQ building. We got in undetected and saw it was a HQ building for them, there was radios, equipment and other things. 

 

“Anything from the other teams?” 

 

“Nothing yet, I guess the storm is messing with our radios.” 

 

“Well shit, hopefully it goes by quickly and we can get comms up.” 

 

“We hope so too, team four and five haven’t reported in.” 

 

“So where is Adam? Haven’t seen him in a while.” 

 

“He’s around in town, looking over the plattons.” 

 

“When do you think he’ll be back?” 

“Why? Worried he will be killed?” 

 

“No, not at all. Just like to know where my team is all.” 

 

“Yeah I get where you’re coming from, your guys have been with you for a long time right?” 

 

“Yeah since I joined up back a few years.” 

 

“Ruby we got word that Adam is walking around town.” I said. 

 

_ “Copy we will keep a look out for him.”  _

 

“Copy, time to clear out this place.” I said. 

 

“Time to have some fun then.” Nora said. 

 

They opened fired on the Fang that were inside the building, once they were dead they moved outside. 

 

“Ruby did you find him?” 

 

_ “Not yet, still working on finding him. You guys have a lot of baddies coming towards you, just a heads up.”  _ Ruby said. 

 

“Thanks Ruby. Heads up, we got baddies coming our way.” 

 

“Hell yeah more people to kill.” Yang said. 

 

They get out of the building and got into what cover they could, Nora and Ren got behind a sandbag position and opened up on the Fang that were coming towards them. 

 

“Yang watch our back.” 

 

“Got it.” Yang said watching our backs. 

 

We cleared out the Fang that were heading toward us and made our way up the street to a bridge that went into the town square. 

 

_ “Blake we found him, he’s heading towards the town square. Kill him if you see him, Pyrrha and I can’t get a angle on him.”  _

 

“Copy, Ruby. Heads up Adam is on his way here, hide and wait till he comes.” I said. 

 

So we went invisible and waited for him to come, he came running with two guards. He had his katana sword on his hip and his TT-33 pistol he had in his hand. 

 

“Keep moving Adam, the enemy could be right on our tail.” 

 

“No we stand and fight.” Adam said. 

 

“Adam we need you alive if you get hit then-” 

 

Then we heard three gunshots, and they all fell to the ground. Adam was on the ground clutching his leg, Yang went uncloaked and pulled out her M9 pistol and aimed it at him. 

 

“You government whore your pay for-” 

 

*boom* 

 

“Ah! You bitch!” 

 

“I’m getting sick of your mouth, so I will do the world a favor and pull the trigger. Oh and when you get to hell make sure to tell satan that H&H sent ya.” Yang said then put a bullet in his head. 

 

“Ruby we got him, getting DNA scan on him to confirm it’s him.” I said getting a scan, once it said positive I sat down and let out a heavy sigh. “So long Adam, I hope you got what you deserve and much more.” 

 

_ “Nice work guys, time to head to the rafts and get the hell out of this place. The Fang are going to be pissed at us for this.”  _

 

**Beacon military base, USA**

 

We got back to the base around four in the morning and got some sleep, the following day we debriefed with Ozpin and Glynda. 

 

“One less leader to worry about, all we have is Cinder and her second.” Ozpin said. 

 

“And Salem, so what do we do with her and Cinder?” Ruby asked. 

 

“I say we kill them both so no one can do any more damage.” Yang said. 

 

“Cinder will be hard to get, and so will be Salem. We also captured Neo but she won’t write to us, and Mercury has given us everything he has and so has Torchwick.” 

 

“So we have no leads on them?” Ruby asked. 

“For now we don’t but they will slip up and give us something, it’s a matter of when is all.” 

 

“So what do we do now Ozpin?” I asked. 

 

“For now rest up for three days or so, you guys did a number on the Fang in Gela that the Fang has to come up with a new plan of sorts.” 

 

“Yes sir!” We all said.

 

"Also we have the data you got from the DSM, it will take some time to get through it all. We uncovered some plots to over throw some governments in Europe and they have gotten the situation under control but like I said it will take some time to get through it all."    


	37. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the White Fang and the girls bring out all there moves to stop them once and for all with the help of a few friends and a few drinks in the end as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating the story for at least 3 weeks or so, playing games and writing another story I have going on. This is not the final chapter, I have a some house cleaning for this story as well not going to leave one couple getting married that would be mean of me. also this will be a series with another story but the next one will be of fluff and stuff, not much action will be in that one unlike this one.

**The end**

 

**Location: Beacon military base, USA**

 

**Date: November 19th**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

The time was ending for the White Fang, we found where the main base was and took out anyone who wanted to be a top commander so there was only three people left to take down. 

 

“This is it the end of Fang, intel says they are held up in Pakistan’s mountains. You will have support, the 3rd Artillery unit, 5th Panzer unit, 8th Armored Battalion, along with the 4th Recon Group as well. They will be helping us take down the base and bring an end to this war, we will be splitting up for this one.” I said. 

 

“So who’s doing what?” 

 

“The 3rd will be laying down fire as we move in, now this base is out in the open. The only reason we couldn’t find it was due to them jamming our satellites, the 5th will be hammering them as well and the 8th. Recon will be helping coordinate the arty and the tanks, we will have air support on this one. All the commanders are messing around on this one, it will be all hands on deck, plus the 12th fleet will be providing F-22 support as well.” I said. 

 

“So superiority fire power huh.” Yang said smirking. “and other squads going to help us?” 

 

“My old squad will be helping us as well, cleaning up here and there when they can and Metal 0-2 another Raider squad will be assisting as well. Like I said no one is bull crapping here, they want every single White Fang member dead or captured. No one makes it out of that base alive, if they do they will make another White Fang and we don’t want that.” I said. 

 

“So kill the shit out anything that moves, then blow the shit out of the base? That’s what I’m hearing?” Nora said. 

 

“It sounds exactly like it, this is their last safe haven that they have. We will finish what they have started, by making them bleed slowly and like a sword we will slice off the head of the White Fang.” 

 

“Hell yeah, let’s go blow these guys to hell!” Yang yelled hitting her fists together. 

 

“We leave in ten, load up on extra ammo and nades as well. It’s going to be a long day of shooting.” 

 

**The armory**

 

We were loading up on ammo and nades that we needed, I had Crescent Rose in my hands and smiled “Sorry old girl, not this time. You get to sit out on this mission.” I said putting her on the rack, I pulled out my Thompson I had and checked it over and nodded. 

 

“Yang hand me that shotgun next to you please.” 

 

“Here you go.” She said tossing it to me. 

 

“What is it?” Weiss asked. 

 

“Winchester model 1897, a beautiful shotgun if I say so myself. Six rounds of pure hell and you can hold down the trigger to get more hmph.” 

 

“Why aren’t you taking your sniper?” Blake asked. 

 

“CQC combat, sniper will hold me back. Plus this a bit personal for me.” 

 

“Want to explain that Ruby?” 

 

“I was doing some searching on my mom, found out the Fang killed her when she vanished on mission when dad, Raven and Qrow came back. They were banged up badly nearly dead, my mom saved them but they took her life.” I said. 

 

“Shit Ruby, guess it just personal with me as well.” Yang said cocking her shotgun. 

 

“It’s personal for all of us Ruby, they killed my mother long ago as well and hurt Blake as well.” 

 

“Gather around for a moment and take a knee.” I said. 

 

They did what I asked them with questioning looks of course “bow your heads for a minute.” I said and they did that “We do this right, we end this war right here, we make them pay for what they did to our base, team, friends, the countries, and all the dead civilians that died in this stupid war.”

 

“Amen.” They said. 

 

I got up and looked around at them “Let’s go stop these guys once and for all.” 

 

**Pakistan mountains**

 

They landed at the firebase called Firestorm, they got off the Blackhawk chopper and saw the tanks artillery guns, the Paladin artillery gun tanks and some of the troops talking and walking around.  

 

“M777 Howitzer guns, nice piece of artillery right there.” Yang said. 

 

“I prefer the Paladin.” I said. 

 

We walked over to the HQ tent and checked inside, the commanders were all around the table talking and nodding. They looked up and saw us come in “Ah Team RWBY, nice of you to join us. Everything is almost ready to go, just getting a few things ready to go.” The tank commander said. 

 

“So what are the names?” 

 

“The 8th is called Hotel 1, the arty is November 2-3, the recon team is Baker 3-6, and the 5th is Havoic 3-6.” 

 

“Got it, so what’s the problem here?” 

 

“Getting situated is all, coordinating with each other and all.” 

 

“How long till were good to go?” I asked. 

 

“Ten, twenty minutes giver take.” 

 

“Hmm so where are they?” Yang asked. 

 

“Here.” He pointed to a mountain in the middle of all the other ones. 

 

“The tallest one huh? Not surprising.” 

 

Then a soldier walked in, he had on the tanker helmet and army uniform “Sir were all good to go, everyone is good to go.” 

 

“Alright let’s get this show on the road, let’s make them scream for mercy.” 

 

**10 minutes later**

 

We were on the back of a Abrams tank, Yang and Blake on the top turret while Weiss and I were on the front hanging off the sides. We were on the lead tank heading to the area where the artillery and and tanks would be set up, the area was near it but not as close. 

 

“Alright set up the guns and we can begin the bombardment.” 

 

“We will begin moving out, good luck commander.” I said. 

 

“You too, end this now.” 

 

“We will trust us.” I said. 

 

We moved out as they set up for the big bombardment, it was long walk to where we could see the base and call in arty. 

 

“This is a hell of a walk, why pick a mountain place?” Yang gripped. 

 

“Cause they want to Yang, now stop complaining and let’s go.” 

 

We continued to walk until we saw the base, it was like our bases but more of course hidden. We got into position and I got on the radio Weiss had brought with us “November 2-3 this is RWBY, I have a fire mission, over.” 

 

_ “Copy send it.”  _

 

“Fire mission: grid 3 2 1 5 0 9 1, Romeo, Foxtrot. Fire for effect over.” 

 

_ “Copy sending HE rounds, ETA 1 minute out over.”  _

 

“Now it’s time to watch the fireworks.” Yang said. 

 

“Baker 3-6 come in, over.” 

 

_ “Go ahead RWBY.”  _

 

“Anything on your end?” I asked. 

 

_ “All quiet so far, until the shells start hitting.”  _

 

“Copy let us know if anything changes, were moving in a little more.” I said. 

 

_ “Yes ma’am moving with you.”  _

 

We headed down a bit then the shells hit the base and the alarms for the base went off, and at this time the tanks began to encircle the base well not around just the mountain part. The enemy seemed surprised at the fact we hit the base, once we got down to the bottom of the mountain we took out some soldiers that were on the outside of the base while Baker 3-6 took the other side and the shells were still coming down around the base blowing up supplies and ammo. I could see some of the White Fan on fire and running around screaming as their skin and armor was peeling off them like it was a bandage or something. 

 

“Hell of a way to go!” Yang yelled over the bullets and the screaming. 

 

“Two more coming in!” I yelled then a shell hit in front of them and they flew ten feet in the air and fell back down “Never mind, 2-3 hold fire for now!” 

 

_ “Roger holding.”  _

 

The shells stopped for now but a lot of Fang were still around and most of them were coming out of a cave. 

 

“You see that cave?” I asked. 

 

“Yeah and our ticket into the depths of hell.” 

 

“So it is. Baker were heading into the mountain. If you see anyone that isn’t us shoot them.” 

 

_ “Will do RWBY, have fun inside.”  _

 

We moved into the mountain and I switched over to my shotgun and it was quiet for the most part, not a sound besides our boots moving in the sand, once we got passed the entrance we saw the Fang had a bigger base inside. It was filled with weapons, training locations and buildings made out of wood. 

 

“Holy shit.” 

 

“Damn this place is a goddamn fort.” Blake said. 

 

I looked down at the weapon I had in my hand and back up at the base “Were gonna need bigger guns.” 

 

“Shit were gonna need bigger bombs for this place, C4 won’t be enough, we need to find there supply cache and blow it sky high.” Yang said. 

 

“Yeah if we find it first and the other Fang members.” 

 

“Surround them!” A female voice said further away. 

 

I looked over and saw Cinder pointing at us, she had on a red dress with some flames on it. 

 

“It’s the bitch in the red dress.” I said. 

 

Yang sminkered at that “Nice one sis.” 

 

“Kill them! I don’t care how you do it, get it done!” She yelled. 

 

Then she ran off as we dealt with her goonies, we took cover in whatever we could find and fired back at them. 

 

“Looks like they are using dust rounds.” Blake said. 

 

“Yeah and so do we, our semblences will hold off the dust rounds for a bit but it will be gone till it can recharge again. Take care to not get shot a whole lot.” 

 

I hide behind a crate that I had to crouch behind and blind fired my Thompson as did Yang and Blake, Weiss setted up her machine gun and began to fire on the enemy as well. They fired back but some couldn’t even fire due to the fire we had put up, we took them out in a few minutes top and pushed on where CInder had fled to. 

 

“I don’t like this, feels like a trap.” 

 

“Because it is a trap, were here to spring it.” I said. 

 

_ “RWBY, this is Baker 3-6. Come in, over.”  _

 

“Go ahead Baker.” 

 

_ “Were on the other side of the enemy base, holy shit this place is fucking huge. We ran into some resistance but took care of them, we also found Emerald as well. She’s dead by the way, so only two major players left.”  _

 

“Good, we ran into some as well. Keep me posted, over.” I said. 

 

_ “Yes ma’am, 3-6 out.”  _

 

_ “Ruby, you there?”  _

 

“That you Frank?” I asked. 

 

_ “Yeah it’s us, were cleaning up with 0-2. A Russian chopper tried to lift off but was shot down by your friend LT Nikos I think her name was, killed Cinder. So one more player is left.”  _

 

“Hot damn, only Salem is left to take out and were done here.” Yang said. 

 

“Nice work guys, keep up the clean up.” 

 

_ “Will do, 0-1 out.”  _ Frank said. 

 

We pushed on taking out a few soldiers here and there, until we found there supply cache. They had a bunch of anti-tank guns, weapons, anti-air ammo and tank shells as well. 

 

“Found there supply cache.” 

 

“Now to blow it.” Yang said putting a C4 down and primed it. 

 

“Now to find Salem and end this shit.” I said. 

 

We moved on fighting, till we got to this big room filled with maps of the world and red x’s in some countries. Most of them in Russia, some in England, and in the US sd well. 

 

“Main operations room, gather up the maps and all pieces of paper you can find.” I said. 

 

Blake gathered up all the maps and paper, then we saw a door and we opened it to see a room with a what looked like a throne room kinda deal and there sat a woman with grey skin with black veins all over her body and red eyes, she sat there waiting for something. 

 

“You are the first to step foot in this room.” 

 

“Yeah well, we will be the last as well. One of us is dying here, Salem and it will be you!” I said. 

 

“You remind me of her, the silver eyes. Summer...was it? Now I remember STRQ, only three of them made it out while there team leader died a worthless death by my hands.” 

 

I gripped my Thompson as hard as I could and clenching my teeth so hard they could break into pieces, then I pulled out my 1911 and aimed it at her “DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY YOU BITCH!” 

 

“My what a mouth you have there, your mother would be disappointed in you.” 

 

I pulled the trigger and fired, I hit her in the gut and she fell onto the ground holding her stomach “You, you will pay for that child.” 

 

_ “RWBY stand down.”  _ Ozpin said.

 

“Stand down?! Stand down?! Sir we have her, we can end this now.” 

 

_ “Brass has other plans and doesn’t want you to touch her.”  _

 

“You heard Ozpin, you can’t touch me now. Now take me to your government.” She smirked. 

 

We all looked at each other and nodded and began to leave “WAIT! You can’t leave me, you have orders to take me.” 

 

“No we have orders to not touch you, that was our orders.” I said. 

 

“No come back!” 

 

We left the mountain and Yang hit the trigger for the C4 and the mountain rumbled and fire came out of it, we all looked at it and smiled at the sight of the fire coming out of it. 

 

“Nice job, were done here.” I said. 

 

“Guess so, what will you tell Ozpin?” Weiss asked. 

 

“I could tell he wanted her dead as well and the brass can shove a dick up there ass for all I care for, she was too dangerous to live. Killing her was the only way to end this shit and make sure a new White Fang group won’t happen.” 

 

“Amen to that.” Yang said. 

 

“Ruby, you guys made it.” 

 

We turned to see Frank and the guys walking towards us with 0-2, I walked up to them and hugged them “Can’t die that easily.” 

 

“First round is on me!” Red said. 

 

“Hell yeah! Time to get totally wasted as fuck!” Grey said. 

 

**Vale city**

 

We got back to the base and headed into Vale, to a local bar called Junior’s club. We walked in and sat the bar then a guy walked up, he had black hair and a suit on. 

 

“Oh shit why are you here? Come to destroy my bar again?” 

 

We all looked over to Yang slowly who smirked at the guy “Ah don’t be like that Junior, we came to have a few drinks. We just saved the world.” 

 

“So the usual for you then, what about you guys?” He asked to Frank and them. 

 

“Beer.” 

 

“Whiskey.” 

 

“Make that two beers.” 

 

“Irish whiskey.” 

 

“Jager for me.” 

 

“How about you red?” Junior asked me. 

 

“Jager as well.” 

 

“You miss?” He asked Weiss. 

 

“Two Jagers.” 

 

“I will have Sake.” Blake said. 

 

“Coming right up.” 

 

He walked away and we waited a bit he came back and handed us our drinks “Enjoy guys and this one is on the house.” 

 

“For real?” 

 

“Yeah you saved the world, you guys deserve a few rounds for free.” Junior said. 

 

“Thanks Junior.” 

 

“Hey a toast.” I said. 

 

“A toast to what?” Frank said. 

 

“To the fallen, and to us. May they live in Valhalla and wait for us to come with them.” 

 

“To the fallen.” Everyone said clinging there drinks together and drinking it in one go. 

 

We had a few drinks here and there until we got wasted and headed back to the base shit faced, I couldn’t remember what the hell happened all I knew the next morning my clothes were all off and Weiss was on top of me naked as well. 

 

“Ah...shit...my head hurts like hell.” I said waking up and having a huge hangover. 

 

“Don’t yell my head hurts like some hit me with a sledgehammer.” Weiss said waking up as well. 

 

“What happened last night?” I asked. 

 

“Well.” Yang said in a low voice “We got shit faced that’s what happened, also your both naked.” 

 

“Well shit, did we bang last night?” I asked. 

 

“No and thank god, that is an image I don’t need to see. Weiss’ ass and my baby sisters as well.” 

 

“Screw you….I’m too hungover to fight you Yang.” Weiss said getting her shirt and underwear. 

 

“Here take some tylenol it will help ease the pain.” 

 

“Thanks, Yang.” I said taking it and swallowing it. 

 

“What time is it?”

 

“1400 in the afternoon.” 

 

“Ah shit 2, Ozpin is going to kill us.” 

 

“Well he did but when I explained we got wasted he understood and asked me for a run down for the mission, he figured we killed Salem and the rest of the Fang.” Yang said. 

 

“Good now we won’t be tried for disobeying orders.”

 

“He made that up so we could make her suffer a bit before blowing her up to hell.” 

 

“Bitch deserved it anyways.” I said putting on a pair of shorts and a PT shirt. 

 

“Oh and lunch is being served right now.” 

 

“Sweet, let’s go Weiss.” 

 

“Yeah, oh man my body feels like dying right now.” 

 

“Join the club.” I said.  

 

We made our way to the mess and saw JNPR in shorts and PT shirts as well and they looked hungover as well, we sat down in front of them “Hey guys.” I said in a low voice. 

 

“Hey Ruby, woke up?” 

 

“Yeah, you?” 

 

“Oh yeah, also got shit faced as well.” 

 

“Couldn’t tell Jaune.” I said. 

 

“Yeah, seems we aren’t the only ones.” He said pointing to Frank and them. 

 

They looked like they got really shit faced and it was hard, like they just wanted to die right then and there by the looks I saw “Yeah doesn’t surprise me on bit, them boys party hard and I mean hard until they are piss drunk and pass out hard.” 

 

“Seems like we did as well, all I remember is Pyrrha on top of me this morning naked and that’s it.” Jaune said. 

 

“You were too Jaune, it was nice to have your bare chest on me.” 

 

“And same to you.” 

 

“Get a room you two.” Weiss moaned in pain. 

 

“Still hungover I see Weiss.” Ren said. 

 

“You have no idea, those drinks killed my liver last night.” 

 

“Us as well, when Nora is hungover she barely talks.” 

 

“It’s true.” Nora said with her head on her hands. 

 

“So Ozpin wanted you guys yet?” 

 

“No, Yang covered us. You?” 

 

“Na, he hasn’t bothered yet.” Jaune said. 

 

“Wants us to be not hungover when he asks us.” 

 

“I’m sure that it’s the case but too hungover to think.” 

 

“Captain Rose, LT Schnee!” 

 

We all groaned in pain and laid our heads on the table, I waved my hand and the guy walked over to us. He looked 18 or 19 but was still hungover to think. 

 

“Ozpin wants to speak to the both of you.” 

 

“Keep it down please.” Weiss said. 

 

“Oh sorry.” He said lowering his voice. 

 

“Yeah we will be there in a few minutes or so, ten tops fifthteen. Don’t know.” 

 

“Yes ma’am.” 

 

He left us and I sighed “Thank god, that’s over with. Come on Weiss, Ozpin has something for us I’m guessing.” 

 

**Ozpin’s office**

 

We got to his office a good thirty minutes later, he was pouring some coffee in three mugs when we got in. He turned to see us walk in “Ah nice of you girls to join me, coffee?” He asked in a low voice. 

 

We took the cups and took a sip “So what did you want us for?” 

 

“Well the president sends his congrats to you and JNPR as well.” 

 

“We did what we were told to do, that’s all.” I said. 

 

“Still, we wanted to give you these.” 

 

He pulled out four small boxes and opened them “The Medal of Honor?” 

 

“Not just that, Silver Star, the Navy Cross, and the Service Medal for you Ruby.” He said. “As for you Weiss Bundeswehr Cross of Honour for Valour, plus the Badge of Honour of the Bundeswehr, and the Combat Action Medal of the Bundeswehr.” 

 

“Thank you sir.” 

 

“You all deserve it, plus some time off as well. I’m giving you guys three months off, enjoy.” 

 

“Thank you sir.” I said. 

 

Then we left and headed back to our room “What are those?” Blake asked. 

 

“Medals, for all of us.” 

 

I handed it to them and they opened them surprised “Damn Medal of Honor huh, I got the Silver star, plus the Distinguished Star.” Yang said. 

 

“I got some as well but you know my countries medals, so where to next?” 

 

“Home for three months, we need the rest. We leave in a few days, and get rid of these hangovers we have.” I said. 

 

“Sounds good Rubes.” 


	38. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Christmas time in the Long-Rose house hold

**Christmas**

 

**December 23rd**

 

**Location: Patch**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

 

Two months had passed since we had defeated the Fang and saved the world from Salem, we trained still to be in shape and Uncle Qrow and Winter helped us hoan our slembances and our weapons we got when we used them. Yang’s was shotgun gauntlets, Blake’s was a sword/pistol, Weiss’ was a sword/six shooter pistol, and mine was a scythe/50 cal sniper rifle. Uncle Qrow’s was the same as mine but with a double barrel shotgun in it and Winter’s was a double sword that was in the bigger one. Of course that was back in November/October when the weather was nice and warm, of course the weather around the island was always nice and warm since it was off the coast of Northern California somewhat near Hawaii islands. 

 

Dad, Yang and I were putting up the Christmas tree and putting the stockings on the walls. 

 

“Hand me that oritament please.” 

 

“Sure dad, here.” I said. 

 

“Thanks Ruby.” 

 

“So this will be Blake’s and Weiss’ first Christmas huh?” 

 

“Yeah it is.” Yang said. 

 

“So whatcha get them?” 

 

“Not telling.” 

 

“Yeah dad, wait until Christmas.” I said. 

 

“Fair enough. So you took out the White Fang once and for all, what will you guys do now?” 

 

“Don’t know dad, really haven’t decided yet. Probably go back to the Army with the First or transfer to the engineer company and blow shit up or something.” Yang said. 

 

“Ruby?” 

 

“I thought I serve with Oz for a bit more or be with my old squad again, haven’t decided yet as well.” 

 

“You’ll figure it out girls, I know you will. What of Blake and Weiss?” 

 

“Blake hasn’t said anything.” 

 

“Neither has Weiss. Though with the SDC not having a CEO and she wanted to make it better then I’m sure she will want to be that I’m guessing.” I said. 

 

“She still wants to be there still?” WInter said walking in with a cup of eggnog in her hand. 

 

“I guess, I haven’t gotten the chance to ask her. With you helping us with our semblances and with Uncle Qrow helping as well.” 

 

“Ah well sorry about that.” 

 

“No we needed to get better at that anyways, ever since the hospital thing I should have gotten us together and done it but of course always busy with something.” I said. 

 

“Of course, one of the best squads in the H&H next to JNPR plus every government knows you took them down so they owe you a huge thanks and me as well.” 

 

“Ah please Winter all we did was our job, that’s all we did.” 

 

“My modest you are Ruby.” 

 

“Well she gets it from her mother, she was modest as well.” Dad said. 

 

“Hmm that’s right she was modest.” 

 

“You knew her Winter?” 

 

“A little, I met her when I was starting my career didn’t meet Qrow until I was a specialist.” WInter said. 

 

“So a private then?” 

 

“Yeah in your terms, I met her when I was in boot. I was on break on a weekend and met her at the bar on the base, we had a few drinks and became good friends as I would put it. Never knew what happened till I met Qrow a few times.” Winter said taking a sip of her mug. 

 

“Well I do, she died to protect my dad, aunt, and uncle so they could live and make it back for us. So they could raise us, love us like my mom did.” 

 

“How?” Dad asked. 

 

“Did some digging when we had time off, found an old report when you guys were in Afghan. She held them off while you guys got to the chopper, but the chopper got hit and the pilot had to take off and she didn’t want to chance you guys dying so she held the line until the end. A bit later you guys found her her dead, I don’t blame you guys for lying to us we were just kids and it would be hard for us to understand it.” 

 

“I’m sorry for lying to you kids.” 

 

“Don’t be, I would do the same in your position dad.” I said. 

 

“Enough with the sad shit, come on let’s get this tree done before mom comes home and yells at us.” 

 

“Ah true Raven will.” Dad said chuckling. 

 

We got the tree finished up and Raven and Qrow came back with food for the Christmas dinner, Weiss and Blake were upstairs sitting around or something while we were getting the tree set up. Then I went upstairs to see Weiss, she was in my room cleaning her pistol and machine gun. 

 

“Whatcha doing besides cleaning?” 

 

“Reading a bit, getting everyone a Christmas gift.” 

 

“Enjoying it so far?” 

 

“I am, your house so different than mine. Like this was meant to be a home where you grew up surrounded by love.” She said. 

 

“Never celebrated Christmas every much did you?”

 

“With fancy dinners at some other rich person place yes, but at home no. Not since mother died, I haven’t celebrated at all. Well a little with Klen but that was it.” 

 

“Well you will enjoy it this time I promise you that.” I said kissing her cheek. 

 

“Only because I’m with you.” 

 

“Hmm so I see, well I will let you go back to cleaning.” 

 

**December 25th, Christmas Day**

 

I woke up around 6 or 7ish and went downstairs, I was always excited and still am to this day. So I made a pot of coffee and waited for everyone to wake up and get started. Dad was the first one down, then Winter came up and so on. 

 

“So who’s first?” 

 

“Winter can go first.” I said. 

 

She opened hers up from Qrow and it was a flask with his emblem on it, she smirked at it “all you do is think of alcohol isn’t?” 

 

“You can use it for other things.” 

 

We all chuckled at that and she kissed him on the cheek “It’s a nice gift Qrow, thank you.” 

 

“Glad you like it Winter.” 

 

“So dad, what did mom get you?” Yang asked. 

 

He opened up the present and had a black bandana “You always have that one around your arm since we were in the H&H, and I thought you could use a new one.” 

 

“Thanks hun, I will use it.” He said putting it on his forearm. 

 

Yang handed Blake what looked like a book, she opened it and smiled “Thanks Yang.” 

 

“I know you like reading Ninja of love, so I got you the second one.” 

 

“I’ll start reading it later then.” Blake said kissing her on the cheek. 

 

“Here Qrow got you something.” Dad said. 

 

He handed him a bottle of Whiskey “1945, mmm thanks Tai.” 

 

“I know you like whiskey, especially when it’s way back in the day.” 

 

Qrow uncorked it and took a sip and put it back on “Mmm really good Tai, thanks.” 

 

Blake got Yang some new boots for when they go out, dad got Raven a new knife, I got Zewi a new ball to play fetch with when he wanted to play. 

 

“So sis what did you get Weiss?” 

 

“And what did Weiss get you?” 

 

“I got her something.” Weiss said handing me something. 

 

I opened it and it was brand new scope for my sniper “No way, it’s a new scope. Man these aren’t supposed to be around for another year.” 

 

“It’s German sniper scope, it’s a prototype scope. I got R&D to make something light and could zoom at longer ranges.” 

 

“Thanks Weiss!” I said kissing her and hugging her tightly. 

 

She smiled “Your welcome Ruby.” 

 

“So what did you get her?” Yang asked. 

 

I pulled out a small box and gave it to her, she opened it and put her hand over her mouth and looked at me wide eyed. I had planned this for quite a while since we got 3 months off and wanted it to be a good time to pop the question to her and it was a good time as any to ask her on Christmas. 

 

“Weiss, I know we had our differences at first me being younger than you and you being well what your father put you through. After fighting in Russia and you and I sitting on the side of the street relaxing, you asked me about my M1 and we went from there. Then when I was injured in Germany you never left my side, and I fell in love with you. You fought with me through some bad times and the good times, now all I think about now is taking the next chapter in our life together. Weiss Schnee will you marry me?” 

 

“Yes, a thousand times yes!” 

 

She grabbed me and hugged me tightly, everyone clapped and a few ohts from Yang “So how did you know my ring finger size?” 

 

“I had help from Winter.” I said. 

 

“So what is it?” 

 

“It’s gold with a red stone in it.” 

 

She showed them and they were all in awe “how much did this cost Rubes?” 

 

“Does it matter I had the money to buy it.” 

 

“Alright alright, now that we have this little engagement done how about some breakfast?” Dad asked. 

 

“That sounds lovely Tai.” Winter said.


	39. I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got back into it writing this story, I got two more chapters to go then onto the next story I have in mind.

 

**I do**

 

**Date: March 20th**

 

**Location: Patch**

 

**Ruby’s POV**

  
  


“Ruby calm down it’s gonna be fine.” 

 

“How can I not be calm, this is important day for me.” 

 

“And it’s important day for us as well, you are getting married to Weiss.” Yang said. 

 

“And I’m nervous as hell Yang, anything could go wrong.” 

 

“Nothing will go wrong Rubes, it will be fine.”    
  


“You don’t know that.” I said still panicking. 

 

“You need to have a drink or something, sooner or later I will hit you.” 

 

Then Raven walked in “You girls okay?” 

 

“Besides Ruby freaking the fuck out, yeah we’re fine.” 

 

“Well in a few minutes it will begin.” She said.

 

“Thanks mom.” 

 

Then the door opened and Winter walked in “Wow you look good in that suit Ruby.” 

 

I chuckled nervously “Thanks Winter.” 

 

“No need to be nervous, Weiss is nervous as hell as well.” 

 

“See your not the only one Ruby.” Yang said nudging my arm. 

 

“I guess so.” 

 

A few minutes later the wedding had began we had everyone come to it, JNPR, CFVY, Glynda, Ozpin plus my team as well, and a few of Yang’s friends from her days in the First. I was at the altar, waiting for Weiss to come. The music began to play, everyone stood up and looked at the door. Weiss walked in and she looked like an angel in that wedding dress, she was accompanied by Winter since her mother was gone and her father in jail. She walked up and smiled. 

 

“You look nice in that suit.” 

 

“And you look good in that dress.” 

 

After the wedding we were having the after party, Jaune and Pyrrha were talking to Blue and Red while dad was talking to Frank. Ren and Nora were off somewhere, Blake and Yang were on the dance floor. Everyone was having a good time, Raven and Winter were talking as well. 

 

“Everyone seems to be having fun.” 

 

“Yes they do seem to, so do you know when we have to go back?” 

 

“Weiss, it’s our wedding day. Enjoy it instead of thinking of work and all.” I said. 

 

“I am enjoying it.” She huffed. 

 

“Not to me.” I said kissing the tip of her nose “Sounds like all you want to do is work, till you drop.” 

 

“Why did I marry you?” 

 

“You love me that’s why.” I said. 

 

“I think I need to rethink my life.” She joked. 

 

“No you don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this story, comment, leave a Kudos, and everything else.


End file.
